Terror In Tokyo
by EremikaHaven
Summary: On a normal summer morning, a terrorist attack hits Tokyo, and takes the lives of many. Orphaned among the survivors are Mikasa and her younger brother. After they are rescued by Eren and Armin, it becomes obvious this was no normal attack. A mutated radiation has emerged from the bombing, and no one is safe. Who can they trust in this conspiracy of an attack? Please R and R,thanks
1. Bombing

**Author's Note: So I found an anime called Terror In Resonance, and got inspired! I actually am really excited for this! It's something quite new.**

 _Tokyo:_

 _July 27th, 2017_

 _8:00 AM_

 _One Hour And 30 Minutes Before Bombing_

"This just in, a state of emergency warning is being given out to the public of the severe heatwave Tokyo is experiencing. The temperatures are dangerously high, and several have already been admitted to hospital for heatstroke. Most of the admitted were elderly and children. Please stay inside your AC, and keep clean water with you at all times", the weather report was heard in everyone's homes, including in the city.

The summer was extremely hot, the cicadas were loud, and a drop of rain hasn't been seen in weeks. As reported by the news, people were collapsing from heatstroke left and right.

There were also quite a few planes flying over Tokyo today, more so than usual.

Luckily for kids and teenagers it was summer vacation, so no school. People who had to go to work brought sun umbrellas, and bottled water.

In one apartment building, not too far from Tokyo Tower, and all the major shopping districts, a family of four lived.

The AC was blasting in the main living area, where the kitchen also was. The TV was on in the living room, a teenage boy was clicking through the channels.

He was about fourteen years old, had blonde hair, and brown eyes, resembling his father, who was sitting in the kitchen, reading the paper.

The boy's mother was cooking breakfast over the stove. Unlike her son and husband, she had jet black hair that went passed her shoulders a bit.

"Sebastian? Go get your sister, breakfast is almost ready", Akane told her son gently. "In a minute!", Sebastian talked back, addicted to the show he was watching.

"Now Sebastian", Akane pressed firmly. Her husband, Herrick glanced up from the paper. "Mind your mother, Sebastian", he added.

"Ugh, fine", Sebastian grumbled a bit, getting off the sofa, and hurrying down the hall.

Akane was Japanese, while her husband was German. They had married nearly twenty years ago. He had moved to Japan from Germany. It was originally just a business trip, but it was love at first sight for the two.

Only two years later, they had a daughter. Akane gave birth to her at home, in their bed, and not long after, they had their son. He was a homebirth as well. They've lived in the small but cozy apartment on the 5th floor.

Inside her bedroom, their seventeen year old daughter had her earbuds in. She was listening to music, as she did sit ups on her floor.

She was only in her black bra and sport shorts, since it was so hot, and had cold water close to her. Even with the curtains closed and a fan on, she could feel the summer heat.

She was regulating her breathing, as she did her 20th sit up, when she heard a knock at her door. "Mikasa! Mom said breakfast is ready!", Sebastian said, but mid sentence, he opened the door.

"Sebastian! I'm not really decent here!", Mikasa exclaimed, as she hastily reached for her pink top. "You're seriously doing sit ups in this heat? Are you nuts?!", her little brother asked, gawking.

Mikasa slipped her jeans on, and brushed her long jet black hair. She looked just like her mother, in fact they looked like twin sisters almost.

She opened her water bottle, and took a long drink, before pouring some over the back of her neck, lifting her long hair up.

Her brother frowned a bit, watching as his older sister straightened her top. She was very well muscled for a girl...in fact she had abs and everything.

She was also insanely physically strong, and could lift things no normal teenage girl could.

Sebastian glanced down at his own scrawny body pitifully. "Sis why do you work out so much?", he asked, feeling self conscious.

"I just do Sebastian, it's something I enjoy...it gets my mind off things", Mikasa answered. Her brother frowned.

"Yeah, well you're not the one getting teased in school for having the Incredible Hulk as a sister!", he yelled.

Mikasa frowned, she sighed and walked up to him, ruffling his hair. "Hey..knock it off sis!", Sebastian whined.

"Try to remember who pretty much guaranteed you'd never be bullied in school", she reminded him. Sebastian opened his mouth to speak, but then he froze up.

She got him there...ever since they were little kids, Mikasa was freakishly strong. So no kid ever dared bullied her little brother.

Any time they tried, they met Mikasa's fist. So Sebastian was pretty much protected in school.

The siblings entered the kitchen, as Akane set breakfast on the table. "Mikasa, sweetie don't do too many sit ups today, okay? People are collapsing from heatstroke", she insisted, worried.

"I know mom", Mikasa assured her, as they sat down.

Not too far away from their apartment, was a public pool. A lot of the students from the nearby high school were hanging out there for the day.

One tall girl with brown hair in a short ponytail was sitting on the pool steps, not fully in the water, while a blonde much shorter girl splashed her, trying to get her to come in more.

A girl with long dark red hair in a ponytail was floating on a blue raft, drinking a red slushy. A group of three guys were tossing a beach ball in the shallow end of the pool. One had black hair, with freckles, while another had light brown hair, and a strangely horse resembling face, and the last had the least hair, and seemed the most clumsy.

Over in the deep end, a short boy with blonde hair was swimming back and fourth, racing another boy. Both were high school age. The other boy had brown hair and green eyes.

"That's 5 to 2 Armin", the brown haired boy stated, as they stopped. "You're just too fast", Armin panted, gripping the ladder a bit.

"If you took more P.E, you could get better in no time...", brown haired boy blinked then, hearing his phone ringing.

It was over on a lawn chair with his towel and bag. "Oh hold on, that might be Annie...", he swam up to the ladder, and pulled himself out, dripping.

"Hey Eren, where is Annie anyway? Is she still on that family trip?", asked Armin, resting his arms on the outside of the pool, kicking his feet in the water.

"Yeah, it seems so...", Eren answered his phone...it appeared to be a texting conversation from the distance.

After a few seconds, Eren frowned. "I need to take this private", he told Armin, as he exited the fence the pool was kept in.

Eren had only recently transferred here from Germany with his parents. He had become fast friends with Armin.

After about ten minutes, he finished up his call, coming back over. "Everything okay, Eren?", asked Armin, swimming over.

"I'm gonna have to leave early, sorry guys", Eren apologized, gathering his clothes and towel. "Awww, really?", asked Sasha, the red haired girl on the raft.

"What's up?", asked Marco, the boy with the black hair.

"It was actually my mom who called, she needs some help with chores", Eren explained, as he dried his hair, although there wasn't much of a point. The heat would have him dry in minutes.

He slipped his pants and dark shirt on, tucking his phone away in his bag. "All right, we'll be here until lunch time", Armin let him know.

Eren nodded, as he left.

Back at the apartment building, Mikasa was helping her mom finish the dishes up. Sebastian was back to watching TV, while Herrick did some work on his laptop in his and Akane's bedroom.

Mikasa blinked then, the AC in the kitchen had shut off abruptly. "Did the AC burn out..?", she approached it.

"Honestly I wouldn't be surprised", Akane admitted, when they suddenly heard Sebastian.

"What the heck?!", he yelled. Mikasa and her mom hurried over, to see the TV was off too. "A power outage?", Akane guessed.

"Honey, is the TV working?", Herrick came out, his laptop off. "No, the AC's off too...", Akane answered, as Mikasa went to switch on the kitchen light.

Nothing. It was so bright from the severe heat, they hadn't noticed any lights turning off. "The heat is really bad...maybe it burned out a power line?", Herrick wondered.

Mikasa fanned herself a bit, the AC being off the not good in this weather. "When will it come back on..?", asked Sebastian worriedly, as he hurried over to his big sister.

"It better be soon! We'll sweat to death", Akane stated, worriedly. Mikasa approached the table then, checking her phone. "No cell service either..that's strange", she said, frowning.

Herrick checked his wrist watch. "It's 9:15...if its not back on in soon, we might as well go to the pool. We'd be able to stay cool there", he suggested.

"Good idea", Akane agreed. Mikasa bit her lip. She walked up to the window. From their living room window, she could see Tokyo Tower in the distance.

It was strange...for the electric to go out when there was no storm. It wasn't unheard of..but still strange. Mikasa couldn't help..but feel off about this.

She didn't understand why...but something felt wrong. "Maybe there was an earthquake not too far from here?", Sebastian wondered, as Akane got some water from the sink.

After only 15 minutes of waiting, the lights suddenly came back on. "Oh...there we go!", Herrick exclaimed, as Akane sighed in relief.

The TV turned back on, as well as the AC. "That's a relief...", Akane reset the AC, while Sebastian returned to watching TV.

Herrick sat in the kitchen to continue his work on the laptop, while Akane went back to the dishes. Mikasa exhaled in relief.

"Mikasa, come help me finish!", Akane called from the kitchen. "Coming mom...", Mikasa went to take a step forward, when she suddenly stopped.

 **BOOM**

The sudden loud noise caused the entire apartment to shake, and everyone froze up.

Out of the corner of her eye, Mikasa saw an orange glow out the window. Her body froze up, as her eyes widened..it seemed to go by in slow motion, what she was witnessing.

Not far away at all, an explosion erupted from Tokyo Tower, followed by large amounts of thick smoke and fire.

The smoke and fire seemed to be moving at lightening speed, and then...

 **BOOM**

A second explosion, this time right next door, in the apartment building next to there's. The explosion was about to hit their apartment...in that split second, Mikasa's parents attempted to run over to their children.

Panicked...and seeing her frightened little brother frozen in terror, Mikasa leapt over to him, shielding him as the entire apartment suddenly exploded.

Smoke filled the entire apartment, as glass shattered and furniture was thrown. Amazingly, the building remained standing, but it was caught completely on fire, while the building next door was demolished completely.

Mikasa was thrown back several feet with her brother, and something heavy drop down on her chest, causing her to release a scream of pain.

Panic rose rapidly in Tokyo, survivors ran in large crowds down the streets, while the sounds of sirens were heard, ambulances, police cars, fire trucks and the army being called in.

The area around Tokyo Tower was littered with dead bodies, or severely injured people. A news crew helicopter went live, reporting the incident.

"This is breaking, emergency news from Tokyo! An explosion has just destroyed Tokyo Tower, in what appears to be a terrorist attack! We've just received word radiation is spreading the area, and some apartment buildings close by have also been destroyed! No confirmed number of the dead or injured, but the army is strongly urging everyone evacuate their homes, and head to the nearest bomb shelters, where the military will be meeting you...anyone who has been exposed to the radiation must report to the nearest hospital for Quarantine!", the news reporter stated urgently, as the smoke remained thick around Tokyo Tower, which had collapsed straight down.

Among the people running, Armin's group were trying their best to stick together. "It sounded like a bomb!", Krista cried, as Ymir kept hold of her hand.

"I think I heard two actually!", Jean added urgently. "We better find help, and fast!", Marco said, as Sasha ran with them.

"It was Tokyo Tower, right?!", asked Connie as they ran, when suddenly Armin stopped, seeing Eren around the corner.

"Eren!", he hurried over. "Armin! Are you guys okay?!", Eren rushed over, looking panicked. "We're fine, you?", Armin asked, out of breath from running.

"I'm okay..! We should try and find help quickly", Armin insisted. Eren nodded, and just as they were about to start running, they heard someone yell.

"WAIT!", Sebastian ran as fast as he could towards the group. They didn't know each other, since Mikasa and Sebastian went to a different school.

"Are you hurt?!", Eren asked him, as he and Armin rushed over.

"You have to help me...please! It's my sister...she's hurt! She can't move..!", Sebastian explained, looking panicked and hysterical, tears in his eyes.

He also had mild burns on his face. "Where is she?!", asked Armin. "She's at home...in our apartment...the apartment..next door exploded...please, HURRY!", Sebastian pulled at Eren's hand urgently, terrified.

"Okay, okay buddy, what apartment?", asked Armin urgently. "I-It's..B-Building 2..fifth floor..o-our room is number 52", Sebastian replied, trembling badly.

He was even suffering tremors.

"Sasha, you and the rest get am ambulance to come to that address! Meet us there!", Eren said urgently. "Right, got it!", Sasha nodded, as she and the group hurried off.

Eren and Armin followed Sebastian to the apartment. The explosion at Tokyo Tower, where the radiation was, took up all emergency services, so it was taking longer to get an ambulance and fire trucks at the apartments.

Eren's heart sunk, as he nearly felt physically ill seeing the apartment on fire. "You two wait here for the ambulance!", he insisted, as he quickly ran in.

"Eren! Be careful!", Armin cried, as Sebastian trembled violently, clutching onto Armin.

Eren coughed hard against the thick smoke, as he made his way up to the fifth floor.

Inside the room, Mikasa was trapped under heavy wreckage from the collapsing ceiling. She was laying on her back...the thick smoke was filling her lungs, and the severe pain in her ribcage immobilized her completely.

She blinked weakly...she remembered her little brother trying to pull her out...and when he was unable to, he had went to get help...how long ago was that? Knowing he was alone, she attempted to move.

She clenched her teeth together, shutting her eyes tightly as she attempted to lift her body up, but it only caused the heavy wreckage to press harder on her already fractured ribs. She released a short scream of pain, and collapsed back down.

Her eyes were only halfway opened, unfocused, as she watched her home burn right before her. In the doorway between the kitchen and living room...were her parents' bodies, burning in the fire.

In the flash of time, she had dived for her younger brother, and shielded him from the wreckage. She managed to keep him safe, but her ribs were crushed...and she was unable to move.

Her body and mind had gone into shock from the severe pain, and heat. The heat...it made the normal summer heat feel like nothing. This severe heat from the fire...it felt like her skin would start melting off at any second.

Tears appeared in the corners of her eyes...her parents...were gone. She was unable to save them...why? Why...did this happen?

She was all alone...with her brother. Suddenly, she heard a voice.

"HELLO?!", Eren coughed against his sleeve, as he pushed his way through the fire. He froze then, seeing Mikasa under the wreckage.

"Oh shit..!", he hurried over, panicked, kneeling at her side. He could see she was trapped, and he attempted to lift it up.

"F-Fuuuck...!", he grunted, it was so heavy...in fact...he couldn't even understand how this girl was still alive. How had she not been crushed to death? She was only his age.

He just managed to barely lift it off of her. "I need you to move! I can't..lift it any higher!", he admitted through gritted teeth.

Mikasa grimaced...it hurt so much...but she managed to roll onto her stomach, hissing and whimpering in pain all the while, before dragging herself with her elbows.

As soon as the ends of her feet were clear, Eren dropped the insanely heavy wreckage, as they both struggled to catch their breath.

Mikasa was panting hard from the severe pain, while Eren coughed again.

"Easy...", he managed to lift her up slightly.

Mikasa flinched painfully, grimacing...Eren could instantly tell she was too injured to move, from how badly she struggled.

"Hang in there", he lifted her up, and actually grunted...she was really heavy for a teenage girl...was she training to join the army or something? That explained why she survived the wreckage falling on her.

Eren managed to carry her out of the burning apartment, as Mikasa remained dead limp in his arms. She had inhaled a lot of smoke...and her broken ribs made breathing nearly impossible.

Her eyes began to flutter shut, as her lungs failed to get air into them. "EREN!", Armin cried, seeing him hurry out, carrying Mikasa's motionless form.

"SIS!", cried Sebastian, sobbing at this point. Eren hurried over, as they got a safe distance from the burning building.

"She's not breathing..!", Eren admitted shakily, as Armin helped him lay her down. "What..?! Sis..no!", cried Sebastian, shaking harder.

Armin held Sebastian back, as Eren began performing CPR. He started by pressing on her chest...but she remained deathly still.

"Armin, where's that ambulance?!", Eren demanded fearfully, as he continued pressing. "I don't know..!", admitted Armin fearfully, as Sebastian clung to him.

Eren's heart sunk...it might be too late to save her. But despite thinking this..he didn't give up. He pressed his mouth against hers, blowing lungfuls of air into her.

As he went back from mouth to mouth, and pressing on her chest, Sebastian sobbed hard against Armin, hiding his face.

He may be 14, but he was still a child, younger than them..plus he was never a very strong boy, physically and mentally, thus why Mikasa was always so protective of him.

Eren tried giving her air one last time...just as the grim feeling began to sink down for all of them. He blew one more lungful of air into her...and suddenly she stirred, and coughed.

Eren froze, holding his breath, and helped her sit up as Mikasa coughed hard. "That's it! That's it, atta girl..breathe!", Eren encouraged, rubbing her back.

"S-Sis!", Sebastian hurried over, taking her hand. "Deep breaths, sis, deep breaths", he encouraged, as Mikasa continued coughing violently. All the while her ribs felt like they were on fire.

She gasped for air, wheezing as she limply rested against Eren's arms. Sebastian felt tears well up in his eyes, as he hugged her, so relieved.

"S-Sis..!", he sobbed. Mikasa winced from his tight grip, but hugged him back, tearfully and weakly. "Easy buddy, she's hurting bad...", Armin said worriedly. "Can you..tell where you're injured?", Eren asked her in a soft voice.

Mikasa gazed at him weakly...had he saved her life? She gave a shaky nod. "My ribs...I think..they're broken...", she answered, her voice weak and breathless.

Just then, finally an ambulance drove up. Armin waved them over urgently. "HERE! She's injured..!", he explained, as the paramedics rushed in, and got her on a stretcher.

They quickly got oxygen on her. "How close was she to the explosion?", a paramedic asked urgently, as they all got in the ambulance.

"She was in that building..why?", asked Eren urgently, as Mikasa had slipped into unconsciousness at this point.

"There's reports of radiation at Tokyo Tower..there's a chance she could have it..that you all could actually", the paramedic explained urgently.

"Radiation...?!", Armin froze in horror, as Sebastian kept hold of his sister's hand. Eren held her other hand, watching her worriedly.

His heart sunk...even though he didn't know this girl...he was scared to death for her. "How's her injuries...?", he asked shakily.

"Not good..her ribs are broken badly, and she has smoke in her lungs. She's gone into severe shock from the pain, and passed out...she's not showing signs of radiation poisoning yet...", the paramedic answered, as he opened Mikasa's right eye, shining a bright light into it.

Another checked her ears, nose and mouth for bleeding, while another checked her heart rate and blood pressure.

They turned her oxygen up, and inserted morphine into her IV for the pain. "You'll all need to be checked once we arrive", the paramedic added.

Armin swallowed hard, as Sebastian kept hold of his sister's hand, shaking badly. Eren looked down grimly at Mikasa.

She was deathly pale, an oxygen bag over her face, some small burns on her face. He gently squeezed her hand, as she remained unconscious.

The ambulance drove far from that area, followed by many others, as the smoke only now just slowly began to clear around Tokyo Tower.

The terrorist attack hit at exactly 9:30 AM.


	2. Quarantine

**Author's Note: Fair warning guys, this is gonna be a LONG, HUGE fanfic**

 _July 27th 2017_

 _6:48 PM_

 _Location: Quarantine Zone in Tokyo_

"This is Chiharu Reina, reporting live from Tokyo. At exactly 9:30 AM this morning, a terriost attack devastated Tokyo. First, Tokyo Tower, the beloved landmark, was blown up by a bomb containing uncertain amounts of radiation. Then, only seconds later, an apartment building exploded from a second bomb", behind the female reporter, whom was wearing a face mask to protect herself, was showing the commotion outside the hospital.

"We do know that hundreds of people are being brought in, showing signs of radiation poisoning, many are children...", the live news report continued.

Hospitals were overfilled, and people who were exposed to the radiation were taken to a special quarantine area, away from other patients.

People of all ages displayed signs of the sickness. Many were shivering, despite the intense summer heat, children had high fevers, while some adults were vomiting violently.

There were reports of severe dehydration from several, as people who showed no symptoms were rushed to be tested.

A few patients were even showing signs of seizures and convulsing on their beds.

A teenage boy was panting in his bed, soaked in sweat from his fever, while an elderly woman was vomiting uncontrollable.

A little girl was coughing bad, while a young man displaying no symptoms yet was questioning a nurse frantically. His heavily pregnant wife was in the bed, and she was panting for air, suffering a high fever and tremors.

"Where exactly was your wife when the bomb hit, sir?", the nurse asked him. "She was shopping with her sister! For the nursery...please, she's 8 months pregnant! You have to do something..!", the man was hysterical.

The elevator to that floor opened, and a older doctor stepped in with slightly long black hair. "Thank you for coming Dr. Akira...", two nurses hurried over to him.

"We're sorry..we know you've retired only four months ago...", one said. "It's all right..looking at things here I'd say it was needed", Dr. Akira began walking, observing all the patients around him on all their beds.

"What do we know so far?", he asked, as he followed the nurses down the crowded hospital corridor. All staff and doctors wore masks to protect themselves from the exposure.

"It's a bit jumbled sir, some patients are experiencing just a high fever and tremors, but others are vomiting uncontrollable and complaining of dehydration", the nurse informed him.

"It's like half of our patients have pneumonia, while the other half have a stomach virus...", the other nurse stated urgently.

"What about the seizure patients?", the doctor demanded. "So far only ten are displaying this symptom", the nurse replied.

"How many total are here?", Dr. Akira asked. "We...lost count somewhere after 600...", the nurse admitted grimly.

The doctor froze, his eyes widening. "What?!", he gawked at them.

"Tokyo Tower is in a large city area...there's most likely a thousand victims now...more and more keep coming in", the nurse explained.

"How many of them are not displaying any symptoms and getting tested?", Dr. Akira asked, anxiously.

"Only about 24...among them is two orphaned children, their parents were killed in the explosion...", the nurse replied.

"How long will the tests take?", Dr. Akira asked. "We'll have the results by 8 AM tomorrow morning", the nurse replied.

"Are there any other unusual symptoms for radiation?", asked the doctor. "We've had reports of several children and adults suddenly developing weak bladders, and urinating without much control...as well as rapid weight loss in elders...", the nurse answered.

"There's reports of people losing consciousness at random too...everyone is severely fatigued...", the other nurse stated.

"That could be from the severe heatwave on top of all this...", the doctor concluded.

In one of the quarantine rooms, 30 beds were in the large room, each bed only separated by two pullback curtains on either side.

In bed number 12, Mikasa was breathing hard, and rapidly. Her breathing was labored, and she had an oxygen mask on. Eren was at her bedside, keeping hold of her hand. The IV gave her morphine...but her breathing remained bad.

A young doctor confirmed, to everyone's horror, one of Mikasa's lungs collapsed from the rib fracture, and the thick smoke she inhaled.

It was also stated..she may not survive the night. She was getting the best treatment possible...but her condition was bad.

The pain in her chest from the fracture, and collapsed lung, had prevented her from being able to breathe on her own for hours.

Now that the morphine was finally taking an effect, she was gasping desperately for air from the oxygen mask, her eyes closed, but she was conscious enough to breathe hard.

"I-Is this normal? Her breathing this hard?", Eren asked shakily, as Armin frowned, worried.

"I think so...her body's working on instinct right now. She nearly died...so she's desperately trying to get air into her...one could call it a minor seizure..it should stop soon", he replied.

Eren bit his lip, nodding. He kept hold of her hand. "Hang in there Mikasa...", he encouraged softly. Mikasa continued panting and huffing for air, her eyes remaining closed, her chest heaving rapidly.

"What about the others Armin...?", Eren asked. "Last I heard was they were all getting tested. Sasha, Jean, Marco, Krista, all of them...Sebastian too", replied Armin.

"Mikasa's been tested...we're still waiting for results..so have I..what about you?", Eren asked. "Yeah I have too..", Armin confirmed.

"So far...no one knows what caused the attack...some of the news stations are theorizing it might be either China or Russia, maybe North Korea...", Armin confessed.

Dr. Akira began to pass their bed, but noticed how bad Mikasa's condition appeared. He also espeiclaly notice how hard she was breathing. "Is she the worst one on this floor?", he asked a nurse.

"Yes..on this floor, sir. She has broken ribs and a collapsed lung. She was injured in the second bomb's explosion. The worst on the floor below is a patient named Marco, who's showing more severe signs of the illness...then the worst on the floor up is an elderly woman, who was injured gravely in the explosion", the nurse replied.

Dr. Akira approached the nurse who was stationed at Mikasa's bed. "Dr. Akira...you're here?!", she looked surprised he was out of retirement.

"I mean..I know it's bad but..", the nurse began, but Dr. Akira ignored her, studying Mikasa. Eren blinked.

"Why the hell is she laying flat on her back? She has a collapsed lung, right? She needs to be in a reclined position", he scolded the nurse then, interrupting her mid sentence.

"Oh...yes..!", the nurse was clearly young and not very experienced, as she hurried to adjust Mikasa's bed. "That's why she's breathing so hard, can't you see she's struggling flat on her back", Dr. Akira explained.

Eren and Armin's eyes widened, looking impressed with how experienced he was. After the nurse properly adjusted the bed, so that it was more like a recliner, Dr. Akira continued with the other nurses.

Once she was in the reclined position, Mikasa's breathing slowly returned to a normal, easy pace. Eren exhaled in relief at this.

After Armin went to check with the others about an hour later, Mikasa's eyes fluttered opened weakly. She struggled, they felt as heavy as led, and her vision was blurry at first.

But as it came into focus, she saw his face...the boy who saved her. "Hey you...easy..don't try to move...", Eren spoke in a soothing voice.

Mikasa's vision cleared fully, and suddenly her eyes widened, remembering what happened.

"Where's my brother?!", she sat up urgently, removing her oxygen mask before Eren could stop her.

"Mikasa..! Easy! Lay down! You might throw up...", Eren fussed urgently, although her breathing sounded better now that she had oxygen.

"Where is he?! Please..", Mikasa pleaded fearfully, looking around the room. She saw other patients on beds across from her, and heard on both sides of the curtains.

Eren hesitated...but there was no hiding something this big from her. "He's getting tested...with my friends", he started.

Mikasa paled, her heart sinking. "Tested...? Tested for what?!", she cried. "Radiation poisoning...you were already tested, so was I and Armin...but the results won't come in until tomorrow morning...", Eren answered.

"R-Radiation...? So then...that explosion...", Mikasa rested her hands in her lap, looking down. She had an expression of shock, as she pieced it all together.

"The doctors think the bombs spread radiation across the city...I heard several people have already died...", replied Eren grimly.

Mikasa remained quiet...and suddenly she remembered...her parents. She looked at Eren urgently.

"M-My parents...", she trembled then, tears appearing in her eyes.

Eren looked down. "I'm so sorry...", was all he could say. Mikasa closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face, as she slowly rocked herself back and fourth.

Her parents...were gone. So many random memories flashed through her mind in that moment...her first day of school, when her parents walked her there...the Christmas they had when she was only 7 years old...the day her little brother was born, how her dad would teach her to train hard in P.E.

And how her mom helped her learn to cook, and with studying. Even..the most little things. How her dad called her 'princess' and how her mom often stroked Mikasa's hair.

Her family...her home...it was all gone. They had lived in that apartment...all of Mikasa's life.

"My home...my parents...I...I've lived there...all my life...I was...born in that apartment...", she revealed, shakily.

Eren couldn't tell if she was speaking to him..or just struggling through the shock of it all. "My little brother...was born in that apartment...it..was my home for 17 years...", Mikasa's voice was cracked.

Buried beneath her grief...was anger. Who..did this? What...caused this? Whatever...whoever caused this...took her life away. Sebastian's life too.

But not just them...everyone close enough..lost their homes, families..who knows what else.

Before she could ask if the terrorists were caught, she winced, and grimaced painfully, crying out. "Mikasa..! Are you in pain..?!", Eren asked, worriedly, Mikasa could only nod, as she clutched her chest, doubling over.

Moving fast, Eren brought a nurse in, who gave Mikasa another dose of morphine. Once the pain eased up, she relaxed slightly, her breathing remained labored and shaky.

"Easy...you were hurt really bad. I...found you trapped under wreckage. Your ribs are broken..and you got a collapsed lung...its a miracle you're awake...", Eren admitted worriedly.

Mikasa looked at him weakly. "You...saved my life...", she realized, a look of great gratitude in her eyes. Eren averted his gaze from her.

"It was really your brother...he found us, and brought us to you", he said. Mikasa's eyes softened, when she suddenly shivered.

"Mikasa..?", Eren tensed up, as Mikasa hugged herself, shivering violently, her lips even turned blue almost instantly, her teeth chattering.

"I-It's...f-freezing...", she stuttered. "I'll get you another blanket..!", Eren hurried, and grabbed a blanket under the bed, and wrapped her up. She curled up in a fetal position on the bed, laying on her side, clutching onto the blanket for dear life.

Eren's heart sunk..it was still so hot out...yet Mikasa was shivering like they were in an ice cave. He then actually felt a chill down his spine himself, and shivered as well.

"Shit...", he cursed under his breath...knowing the first symptom was a severe drop in body temperature.

He hesitated, but then felt Mikasa's forehead...and his heart sunk. She had an extremely high fever, her skin boiling hot to the touch.

He then lifted his hand up to his own forehead, his arm shaking badly from the shivering...his was just as hot as hers.

They were both sick...with radiation poisoning.

 _July 28th, 9: 00 AM_

 _Japanese Government Meeting_

 _Case: Tokyo Tower Bombing And Radiation Spread_

"This is what was spray painted on the pavement right next to Tokyo Tower, before the bombing...", the chairman pointed up at the screen, which showed live footage of the site.

In blood red letters, sprayed over the concrete read the following:

"ZETSUMETSU"

"Extinction?", the government officials all murmured nervously. "Chairman...is there a chance this could be a single terriost? His way of a sick joke?", one man asked.

"No, putting aside the high rate of radiation, the bomb came close to atomic proportions. This came from something much bigger", the chairman answered.

"The first to take the floor will be Mr. Higurashi, who dissected both bombs. You have the floor, sir", the chairman sat down, as the scientist stood up.

"Thank you, chairman. My team and I dissected the bomb under Tokyo Tower first...it was made with TNT and large amounts of gun power. However...the alarming detail, is there was only a small amount of radiation contained in the bomb...", he began.

Everyone murmured and muttered, alarmed by this. "It was also a remote control bomb...so whoever set it off, picked that specific time. Furthermore...the second bomb in the apartment complex went off on the tenth floor. That bomb was also remote control...", he looked through his papers.

"This bomb was smaller, but also contained radiation...a dead man's body was gripping the bomb with his hand...it appears to be a suicide bombing", Mr. Higurashi continued.

"So the bastard took his sins to his grave...", one man growled. "His body is too burned and disfigured to determine who he was...and we found no identification or information on him..no family has come fourth", Mr. Higurashi stated.

"That brings to our next...Dr. Akira...you have the floor", the chairman said, as Mr. Higurashi sat back down. Dr. Akira stood up.

"I'll begin by stating the numbers of deaths and casualties so far...first of all, 144 have been confirmed dead from the mere explosion at Tokyo Tower. Along with 402 injured. A total of 36 people were confirmed dead at the apartment complex, with 62 injured. Among the injured was a 4 year old boy, a 90 year old woman, and a 17 year old girl, with the 17 year old girl suffering fractured ribs and a collapsed lung...", the doctor began.

"As far as the Radiation poisoning, over 2000 have been confirmed infected...so far none have died yet, but their symptoms worsen by the hour...", Dr. Akira cleared his throat.

"What I do know..is this is no normal Radiation poisoning...some things stand out about it. For once, all of my patients suffer first from a dangerous drop in body temperature...they suffer violent shivering and tremors...from there they develop a high fever. Then, there's some who cannot stop vomiting, and are losing weight rapidly...", he paused.

"It seems the illness progresses depending on one's immune system. Many elders and people with reportedly bad health have not only been vomiting and losing control of their bladder...a few have began to have seizures, and go blind...while there's stronger ones who are still just suffering from shivering and a fever. They do all have migraines and fatigue though...", he went on.

"I can also say this...we're getting patients from clear across Tokyo..where no radiation or bombs occurred..all displaying the same symptoms", he added then.

The room fell eerily quiet at this. "From how far away?", the chairman asked. "Right on the edge of Tokyo...so the entire city has been locked down. Airports have been shut down, no one is allowed in or out. This is a full scale epidemic...with no cure", Dr. Akira replied.

"Wait a minute..if everyone's effected...why aren't we?", the chairman asked. "Let me ask...has anyone in this room been outside this building in the last 24 hours? Has any windows been open?", Dr. Akira asked then.

The politicians tensed. "N-No...we haven't. All the AC has been working, so we never felt the need to open the window. We didn't even realize the power was out due to our generators...", the chairman stated.

"Then there's your answer...but if you step outside, or open a window..even just a crack, you're exposed", Dr. Akira confirmed.

"Lastly...the most disturbing part of my report...13 people died at the site of the bombing on Tokyo Tower. They were part of the 144, but...they didn't die from the explosion. Their bodies had a much stronger reaction to the radiation..and suddenly, they spontaneously com-busted...exploded", Dr. Akira revealed then.

The room fell silent, eyes wide in horror. "Like ticking time bombs themselves...they just..exploded. I fear..that's the last stage of this illness. The victims have been dubbed the "Unlucky 13", he said.

"Unfortunately because its only been 24 hours since the initial terrorist attack, I don't have more information on my patients. When there's progress, I will alert you all. Because this radiation seems to be different...possibly mutated...we may be able to come up with a treatment...I'm not effected since I wear a face mask and gloves outside and around my patients", he added.

"Thank you Dr. Akira...last to take the floor...I want to bring attention what we've concluded on who these terrorists were", the chairman stated, standing back up, as Dr. Akira sat down.

"We know it wasn't the Chinese, Koreans, or the Russians..we have confirmation on that. Unfortunately..we don't know exactly who has performed this attack. No open threats have been made by any other country, and no clues to trace...for now we can only conclude it's a known terrorist group..perhaps ISIS", the chairman said.

 _12: 17 PM_

 _Quarantine Zone, Tokyo_

Mikasa and her little brother were asleep for now in bed. Mikasa cuddled and held her little brother close, the two both still deeply traumatized. They also were both showing symptoms.

Mikasa's fever hasn't eased up, and Sebastian's also developed. They both were suffering a migraine, along with severe weakness.

Armin also wasn't doing well. His fever set in, and he couldn't move out of bed. Eren, Jean, Sasha, Connie and Ymir were all feverish, but not bed ridden.

Eren knew if Mikasa hadn't been severely injured, she wouldn't be as weak either. Historia was among the bed ridden, Ymir hadn't left her side.

Marco's symptoms were the worst out of them all..he had been uncontrollable vomiting, and losing weight rapidly.

He also has lost his vision completely. All of them were tested positive for the Mutated Radiation. Eren remained seated at Mikasa's bedside, a cloth over his own forehead.

"How's Mikasa...?", Jean approached. "The same...her breathing sounds worse than Sebastian's...", Eren answered, grimly.

"Poor girl...you know she's gonna have to become practically a mom to her little brother...they're orphans..then again, a lot of us are now...", Jean stated quietly.

Most parents of the group were dead, or infected. Armin's grandfather was dead, along with Eren's parents, and Jean's mother.

Sasha's dad was infected, while Connie's parents were dead. Historia's parents, as well as Ymir's were too.

"Yeah...if we survive long enough...", Eren said, grimly. "No one's died yet...from the illness I mean. But..it's only been a day...", Jean swallowed hard.

"How's Marco?", asked Eren. "Not good..he finally passed out...but..", Jean cringed a bit. "He's...acting a off. I mean..he didn't even..recognize me last time I went in his room...he..was terrified too...", Jean revealed.

"Paranoia and memory loss becomes a part of it then...", Eren said, looking down. "Seems so...", Jean nodded.

"No words on treatments yet?", Eren asked then. "Aside from normal medicine for the symptoms..nothing yet", Jean replied.

After a while, Eren and Jean returned to their own beds, needing to rest too. Mikasa stirred a bit weakly in her sleep, she turned onto her side, and began coughing hard, unable to control it.

It woke Sebastian, as he lifted his head weakly, but worriedly. "Sis...?", he struggled, but sat up, and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

Mikasa grimaced, coughing harder, she had tears in the corners of her eyes from the severe pain in her ribs. "Here, sit up sis...", Sebastian helped her, as Mikasa caught her breath.

She breathed heavily, her mouth and throat felt so dry. "You need some water sis..?", asked Sebastian. "Y-Yeah...get some for yourself..too", Mikasa nodded, weakly.

Sebastian quickly got some cold water in paper cups for them both. Water jugs were brought in to the Quarantine zone.

"Here sis", Sebastian handed her the cup, and Mikasa drank it fast. Sebastian downed his too, as he sat back down next to her.

Mikasa caught her breath once she finished. "Sebastian...you should rest", she said, worriedly. "I'm fine! You're hurt badly, sis...let me be the strong one this time..", Sebastian insisted.

Mikasa bit her lip, looking down. Sebastian also looked down, and tears appeared in his eyes. "Mom and dad...they aren't coming back..are they?", he realized.

Mikasa swallowed the lump in her throat. "No..they're not buddy...", she replied, her voice cracked. Sebastian sniffled.

"Why...why did I always give mom a hard time? I..was such a brat...", he whimpered then. Mikasa looked at her brother worriedly.

"Hey..come here", she wrapped an arm around him, as Sebastian cuddled into her, crying softly.

"What's...going to happen to us sis? We're all sick...", Sebastian asked, as Mikasa fought back heavy tears.

"I..I don't know...", she admitted. Their life had been completely changed...and they didn't even know if they'd survive.

Between the radiation poisoning, and Mikasa's injuries..their future currently looked bleak. All of Tokyo's did.

Several hours later, it was late at night. The patients who weren't asleep, were either suffering coughing fits, seizures or vomiting.

Mikasa slept, her breathing labored, as Sebastian watched over her, his fever too high for him to rest. The only reason Mikasa was able to sleep was due to the pain exhausting her.

Dr. Akira stopped at each patient's bed to check on each of them. A nurse was stationed at each bed too. "Nurse...how are the Ackerman children?", Dr. Akira asked softly.

"Mikasa's asleep...her breathing is the same, doctor. Sebastian's fever is high tonight...", the nurse answered quietly.

Just then, a nurse ran over. "Dr. Akira! A patient on a floor down has started coughing up blood!", she cried urgently.

"Lead the way!", Dr. Akira followed her down to the floor below.


	3. Anti X

**Author's Note: Hey guys, don't worry, I'll be updating Broken Soul as well soon too. I just got such inspiration for this, I'm excited to get a few chapters out. ALSO, I edited chapters 1 and 2 with some extra details, so be sure to check those out!**

 _July 29th, 4:21 AM_

 _Quarantine Zone_

It was extremely early in the morning, and things were hectic already in the Quarantine Zone. Doctors and staff were rushing, attempting to transport the seizing patients to an entirely separate area...if not a separate building. 

A total of eight patients were suddenly displaying more extreme symptoms to the sickness, they had went from a simple fever or vomiting, to coughing up blood, going blind, having seizures, but most disturbing, they became nearly rabid.

In a sense where they appeared to be experiencing a great fear...to something the staff and doctors couldn't see.

They also seemed to not be able to recognize friends or family members. Dr. Akira found out these specific patients had the weakest immune systems of all the patients.

In other words, the top eight weakest...among these eight patients were a few elders, two children, and one member of Eren's group, Marco.

As staff and nurses barely managed to move them into a separate rooms, Dr. Akira ended up stuck in a heated argument with an official from the army, with some serious concerns.

"Moving these patients would mean certain death for them!", Dr. Akira yelled angrily. "I'm sorry, Dr. Akira...but that is a sacrifice we may have to make! Look around you! We have over 2000 lives at stake here...and if those with worse symptoms stay here, the disease could spread faster!", Shadis, the sergeant ordered.

"You don't know that!", Dr. Akira shot back. "Exactly my point! We know NOTHING of this new radiation! Completely NOTHING! We're blind in the dark!", Shadis yelled.

Dr. Akira glared, falling silent. "You think it doesn't make me sick?! But what choice do we have?! The army has doctors and nurses, we'll keep the final eight patients quarantined, away from the patients who have a better chance...", Shadis explained.

Dr. Akira averted his gaze for a moment. "Dr. Akira...there's children here, teenagers, young people who have a fighting chance. There's even a few pregnant women...we have no idea what's going to happen once the worse off patients...like we both agree on, we have no idea what this illness can do..its for everyone's safety", Shadis pointed out.

The two were standing in the main hospital corridor, and Dr. Akira glanced around at the patients. Not too far from them, Mikasa was resting in bed. Sebastian was resting beside her, but overnight his sister's fever seemed to only increase, much to Eren's worry.

Eren had woken early himself from his own fever, so he spent his time watching over the two siblings. Armin wasn't doing well at all, so he was still in bed, along with Sasha and the rest.

But as Eren watched over Mikasa, who's breathing was labored again, despite her bed still being in a reclined position, he overheard the argument between Dr. Akira and Shadis.

He swallowed hard, biting his lip. It seemed once patients began to show the more extreme, and possibly final stage symptoms of the illness, they'd be taken from this building.

If things kept up like this, Armin and Sebastian may be the next to leave. He watched as Dr. Akira reluctantly signed over the eight patients to the army's care.

Shadis nodded to him, and called in doctors with stretchers to transport those eight patients. After they took seven out, the last was Marco.

But as they were halfway down the corridor, Jean noticed, along with Connie and Sasha, the three somewhat waking up.

"Marco..?", Jean got up, hurrying over. "Where are they taking him?!", Connie got up too, as Sasha followed. Eren watched from the short distance, staying at Mikasa's side.

"Excuse me but..where are you taking him?", Sasha asked anxiously to the doctor. "His condition is too extreme...along with seven others. For the safety of the rest of you, they're being taken to a quarantine zone just for them, with the army", the doctor replied.

"What?! But..he's our friend!", Jean pointed out. "What could they possibly do for him that isn't being done here?!", added Connie urgently.

On the bed, Marco had been eerily still..he almost appeared dead, especially from a distance. However his eyes were opened, but didn't seem to have any life in them. His breathing had become weak and shallow, with very little signs of being aware people were around.

He had gone blind after all, and his brain seemed to be somewhere else. "Is there possibly better treatment where he's going?", Sasha asked, grasping at straws for hope.

"Please...we've all been friends since junior high!", Connie added, as Jean remained dead quiet, his heart racing in fear.

The doctor hesitated, unable to look at them. This snapped Jean slightly out of it, as a grim realization crashed down.

"So...you're basically taking him to his grave? Wait for him to die in some quarantined area, all alone?!", Jean demanded then.

"We're sorry...but we have no way of knowing what's going to happen...we can't let the disease spread further..", the doctor replied grimly.

"Based on what?!", Sasha asked then. "Surely you kids have heard of the Unlucky 13! If what happened to them is the final stage of the illness like Dr. Akira is predicting...I'm sorry, we cannot risk that!", the doctor insisted.

"Please wait! I don't...please don't let him die alone...take me with you", Jean pleaded then. "Jean..!", Connie gawked at him.

The doctor hesitated, feeling sympathy, when suddenly Marco's eyes opened wider, and his body broke into a full on seizure. His body convulsed on the bed, and worst of all..he was screaming bloody murder.

"MARCO!", Jean yelled fearfully. "STAY BACK!", the doctors attempted to hold Marco down, as other staff members held Jean, Connie and Sasha back.

Eren's eyes widened in horror, watching from Mikasa's bedside...and thanking God she was sleeping through this. Along with Sebastian.

"NO! LET ME GO! He needs me!", Jean struggled against the doctor's grasp, as Marco's seizure only worsened, the doctors and staff struggling to keep him held down.

When suddenly, Marco actually broke through his straps on his wrists, and just as he sat up, he projectile vomited blood across the room, it soaking many of the doctors and staff.

Before anyone had even a second to react, right before their very eyes...Marco's body exploded. Blood, guts, intestines, and even skeleton was visible, it was as if a bomb was somehow planted inside of him.

It happened so fast and so suddenly, a few nurses screamed, as did Sasha, while Jean staggered back, even falling into a sitting position, in shock.

Connie nearly vomited himself, placing a hand over his mouth. All that was left was his insides, splattered about the bed, floor, and even the walls.

It was a gruesome sight. Dr. Akira and Shadis witnessed it as well, both froze in shock at first. The first to snap out of it was Shadis.

"THIS IS WHY THEY NEED TO BE MOVED!", he bellowed then, as he hurried over. "Don't just STAND THERE, clean this up! Before it spreads!", he ordered to the staff.

The shaken staff snapped out of it, as they first wheeled the stretcher out, and began laying plastic down to keep it all contained.

Eren felt himself shaking badly, as he looked away, feeling physically ill from what he just witnessed.

As he looked away, his gaze was back on Mikasa, who amazingly, remained asleep. She was extremely weak from the illness.

And she didn't sleep as well last night. Eren felt his stomach churn...what happened to Marco..was the end result of this illness.

This..could happen to any of them. No..not could. It WILL happen to every one of them. Mikasa..and Sebastian included.

Unless a treatment or cure is found soon...not only would they die...but over 2000 people...this was why the officials named the illness Zetsumetsu. This new poisoning...was literally made to take out an entire population.

 _12: 13 PM_

 _Quarantine Zone_

After Marco's remains were cleaned, and the entire hospital floor was cleaned and disinfected in an attempt to prevent the disease spreading faster for the other patients.

Although that might have been a futile attempt. They'd know soon. At this point, Jean was still in shock. He was sitting on his bed, holding his face in his hands, Connie sitting beside me.

Sasha was biting her nail, laying in her own bed, curled in a fetal position, trembling badly. Ymir, who was not quite as weak as Krista was, remained at Krista's bedside.

Mikasa's eyes weakly opened, Sebastian remained asleep beside her. Eren blinked, seeing her waking up. "Hey...", Eren spoke softly.

"E-Eren...? What...time is it..?", Mikasa weakly forced herself to sit up, as Eren helped her. "It's passed noon...how..are you feeling?", he asked worriedly.

Mikasa bit her lip, she then hugged herself, shivering again. Eren's eyes softened, worried. He then blinked, remembering he had a red scarf.

He had actually gotten it out of a donations box, that had been set up for the patients at this hospital. Warm clothes, food, stuffed toys for the children, those sorts of things.

"Here..", he gently wrapped the scarf around her neck. Mikasa held it close, as she felt very comforted by it. She was still shivering, but...it felt very warm.

"Thank you...", she whispered, before grimacing, and coughing a bit hard. "Easy..", Eren rubbed her back.

Mikasa opened her eyes weakly once her coughing fit ended, and she noticed how pale Eren looked. "Eren..how are you feeling?", she asked, worriedly.

"Just...its just my fever...", Eren looked away from her...he knew she'd find out eventually..but he couldn't..tell her yet what he saw.

Mikasa frowned worried. "Eren, you should rest...we're all sick", she pointed out, biting her lip. "I know..but you're hurt as well. How...is your injury?", he asked her.

Mikasa looked down, placing a hand over her chest. "Not good...it..it still hurts pretty bad...", she had to admit.

And she was very physically strong, and stubborn. So if she could admit this..it was really bad. "I'll ask the nurse to get you more morphine, hang in there", Eren said.

Mikasa nodded softly, she gazed down at her little brother, who remained asleep. She exhaled weakly, as she went to lay back down, when suddenly she heard the sound of a woman groaning painfully on the other side of the curtains, in the bed next to hers.

"Sweetheart, what is it? Is it the baby?", she heard a male voice asked..and remembered the young couple who were also on this floor, and next to her bed. She couldn't see them due to the curtain...but she could hear it all clear as crystal, and her heart dropped at what the woman said next.

"I-I'm bleeding...!", she cried, and released a groan of pain. Mikasa's heart sunk..was the woman in labor? Or...

She heard the husband hurry to get a nurse, but even after he left, his wife continued groaning and crying out in pain.

Her cries and screams only got louder, and by the time the nurse and husband made it back, from what Mikasa could hear, the bleeding had gotten much worse, as well as the woman's pain.

But as she listened...Mikasa felt confusion as well as horror. What was happening to suddenly make the woman worse?

"We need to move her...NOW", Dr. Akira insisted to the husband, who was shaking with worry. The woman's groans and screams continued as they moved her out.

Mikasa bit her lip fearfully, but and she also struggled, but managed to reach the curtain. It hurt her ribcage like hell, as she struggled to breathe for a moment, but she was able to rip the curtain to the left...and she gasped in horror.

The bed the pregnant woman had been laying on..was soaked with blood. It was too much blood for it to be labor...she must have been having a miscarriage due to the illness.

It made Mikasa feel physically ill, her stomach even heaved. She reached for the bedpan, and threw up violently.

The sound woke Sebastian, as he stirred weakly. "S-Sis...? What's wrong?", he rubbed his eyes weakly, sitting up.

Mikasa gasped for air, as she flinched, grimacing painfully, her ribs now completely felt like they were on fire from needing to throw up.

Hearing her little brother, she quickly held onto him, making sure he didn't see the bed next to them. "S-Sis...?", Sebastian asked, trembling.

"Don't look buddy...please just...", Mikasa told him, shaking badly. As she held her little brother, she looked around at the hospital corridor. She noticed...the atmosphere was very different today. It was more grim..and she could actually feel a sense of great terror.

Jean, Connie and Sasha especially looked horrible. Mikasa knew..something had happened. She didn't know what..but something.

She glanced around..needing information..news..anything. She felt like she was in the dark about something.

Finally, Eren returned with a nurse. After being given her morphine, Mikasa frowned at Eren. "Eren..what's going on? What happened this morning?", she asked.

Eren froze up, going pale. "Mikasa...", he started. "Something happened...I can tell. And...the woman next to my bed...the pregnant woman...she suddenly started bleeding..bad...they had to take her..somewhere...", Mikasa explained.

Eren bit his lip. "She was 8 months pregnant...I'm sure her immune system was weaker...", he avoided the question.

Mikasa suddenly glared, having enough. "EREN! Tell me the truth!", she yelled then, startling both Eren and Sebastian.

"Please...I have a little brother...I'm all he's got..I need to know what's happening...", she pleaded, her eyes terrified.

Eren sighed shakily, as he sat at her bedside. "You're right...something bad did happen...", he went to explain everything to her, and the further he got, the more her eyes widened in horror.

Her heart sunk once he finished. "I'm sorry Mikasa...you're so injured..along with your sickness...I didn't want to...", Eren explained grimly.

Sebastian clung to his older sister tightly. "So...that's going to happen to all of us...? We're gonna die...?", he asked fearfully.

"I won't let that happen..aren't they developing a cure?!", Mikasa asked, frantically, holding her little brother close.

"There isn't even a cure for known radiation...so...no..not yet", Eren replied. Mikasa fell silent, there was nothing for them to say...as it all sunk in for them.

If a vaccine wasn't made soon...they'd all meet the same fate as Marco. Along with the Unlucky 13.

 _August 9th, 10: 00 AM_

 _Official Japanese Government Meeting_

"Dr. Akira...we may finally have a vaccine prepared...", a scientist confirmed. The men were sitting around the table, an emergency meeting called for this very reason.

Nearly two weeks had passed since the bombing, and over 500 had died from the illness. Once they began vomiting blood, they were taken into the army's care.

Once there, their bodies exploded..hidden away from the world to prevent the disease from spreading further.

After this long passing, more was learned about the illness, so a possible vaccine could be made.

"You have the floor sir..please explain to us this vaccine", the chairman stated. The scientist nodded, standing up.

"First of all..let me make this statement on record now. I am not claiming this vaccine will work. It's simply gonna have to be a test. It possibly can work..but I am making no promises. I also have no way of knowing WHAT will happen when its taken...", he confirmed.

The men around the table nodded, listening. "I'd also like to say..the main reason we were able to produce a vaccine at all, is because, like Dr. Akira said, this is not a normal radiation. It's a Mutated one..so it had different components...making a vaccine more possible...we took samples from the following victims...in order to make this cure. Marco Bott, age 16 years old, and Sakura Furukawa, a 21 year old woman, whom was 8 months pregnant...after suffering a miscarriage, her body too suffered the same fate as Marco's...", the scientist continued.

"We've concluded this illness has three stages. Stage One, is when the illness first produces. The victim suffers violent shivering, a rapid decrease in body temperature, and a high fever, along with severe fatigue and migraines...", he went on.

"Stage Two, is when the symptoms start resembling a stomach flu more. Vomiting begins, along with a constant state of nausea, also, children and elders develop weak bladders in this stage..some of urinated blood...", he glanced over his papers.

"Finally..Stage Three. The most deadly and critical stage. This is when the victim starts to go blind, they suffer seizures, and vomiting blood...they also begin to became delusional. Seeing frightening images, and once they go blind, hearing frightening noises...it causes them to become very fearful, almost animal like...", he cleared his throat.

"As we all know...Stage Three ends with exploding...we also know anyone who is close enough to the explosion, their illness will rapidly head to the third stage faster. Thus why Sakura died...along with five other patients on the other side...", he said.

"We also learned the illness increases depending on one's immune system. Victims with the weakest immune system only last two days, those with an average immune system can last..well, so far from what we know, nearly two weeks, as no one else has died yet. But judging by what symptoms everyone has...we have calculate, the people with strong immune systems, could last up to two months...possibly three", he added.

"So...what is this vaccine?", the chairman pressed.

"We're called it Anti X, for now. It's a simple shot into the victim's neck...we are hoping it will be enough to cure them. But if it isn't...at the very least, it will most likely pause the illness...in other words, patients will still be infected, and have symptoms..but the symptoms will lessen, and death will no longer be a risk", the scientist explained.

"So what you're saying is...for the time being, this vaccine will give us more time to develop an actual cure? Keep my patients from dying?", Dr. Akira asked.

"That's what it's been made to do, yes. But like I said earlier...this is a non tested drug..so we don't know if it will do the job right. It could...cause a faster death. There's risks with all new drugs", the scientist admitted.

Dr. Akira fell silent...it was a shot in the dark. But..they were out of options. Over 500 people have died already...and the ones still alive suffered worse symptoms now.

Sebastian and Armin had started vomiting, as well as Sasha and Connie. Eren, Jean, and Mikasa were still in the first stage, but their fevers were getting worse.

Mikasa suffered a lot of dizzy spells and horrid migraines, while Eren kept losing his balance, along with high fevers late at night.

Dr. Akira sighed. "All right...let's do this", he stated.

 _12:30 PM_

 _Quarantine Zone_

"I'm reporting live here from Tokyo's Quarantine Zone, where just moments ago, Dr. Akira confirmed a possible cure has arrived at the hospital! It is a non tested, newly developed drug, called Anti X. The purpose of the drug is supposed to pause the illness...", the news reporter began.

Inside the hospital, a doctor inserted the shot into Mikasa's neck, as Eren held her hand. She winced a bit, as she felt the medicine enter her bloodstream.

"...If it works, patients will still be infected, but their symptoms will lessen, and they'll be able to stay alive. But for how long will this break through work for? Will it work at all?", the news reporter continued.

Next, the doctor inserted the shot into Sebastian's neck. He winced, as Mikasa held his hand. Next, they gave it to Eren, and moved on to Armin and the rest.

"But the real question we all have..is even if Anti X provides us some relief...how long will it take for an actual cure? Can humanity be saved? Or...is this simply a futile attempt to save us from the ultimate extinction? And finally...who wants us dead? What monster is capable of wiping out an entire population?", the news continued.

As each of the patients were given the shot, it was a breath holding day for everyone...not knowing what was going to happen next. Mikasa held her little brother close to her chest, as Eren held her hand. Ymir held Krista close..everyone afraid the drug could backfire..and cause them all to explode. It was a very tense day...as the news channel on the TV tuned out.


	4. Caged

_August 9th, 5:52 PM_

 _Quarantine Zone_

The evening was quiet in the hospital, Mikasa was asleep in bed, Sebastian asleep beside her. Eren had just woken up from a long nap himself..and he was relieved and shocked to feel, his fever had gone down.

It wasn't completely gone, but it was a lot better. And judging by what he was seeing, it was the same for everyone. The vomiting stopped, and any patients who were entering the final stage, were also shoving huge improvements.

In the bed across the room, Historia was waking up. "Historia..! Sweetie, can you see me?", Ymir cried fearfully, she hadn't left her girlfriend's side this entire time.

Especially since Historia was just entering the third and final stage of the illness. She had started to go blind, and have seizures.

Historia sat up weakly, holding a hand to her forehead. She blinked several times, her eyes glassy. "I..I can see you but..the edges are fuzzy..", she admitted.

"Her eyesight might be forever damaged..", Dr. Akira shined a bright light in Historia's eyes, as Ymir wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"But..that's to be expected. Other than needing some extra guidance in walking, she should be okay...although its too early to promise anything", the doctor admitted worriedly.

Historia continued to blink, and rub her eyes, but the edges of her vision remained terribly blurry. The only part that was clear, was straight ahead.

But to the left, right, up and down, it was like a thick mist. "I'll help you Historia, I promise", Ymir assured her, hugging her close.

Sebastian's vomiting had stopped completely, and he was finally getting some legit sleep. Armin's nausea also ended, and he too had gotten some decent sleep.

Eren gently felt Mikasa's forehead...and sure enough, her fever had gone down. It was still a fever, but it now felt more like a cold, rather than something dangerous.

He exhaled shakily in relief, leaning back in his chair. Mikasa stirred weakly, lifting her eyelids open slowly. Her breathing was still labored from her injury, but she was slowly healing.

"E-Eren...?", she asked. "Hey..", Eren spoke softly. Mikasa blinked weakly, she turned, to see Sebastian fast asleep beside her.

She gave a shaky sigh of relief. "Thank God...", she breathed, relaxing. "It seems the vaccine is working...Armin stopped vomiting, and Krista's awake...Sasha and Jean are doing better as well, so is Connie...", Eren explained.

"But..we still have the radiation...", Mikasa said weakly. "Just until they produce a cure...at least we're safe from death for now..", Eren pointed out.

Mikasa winced softly then, placing a hand over her chest. "Mikasa? Are you in pain?", asked Eren worriedly.

"Y-Yeah...", Mikasa admitted, nodding weakly. "Get some rest...you should be able to focus more on recovering your injury, now that your fever's down...", Eren tucked her in, as Mikasa turned onto her side, breathing shakily.

Just as Mikasa drifted off to sleep, Armin came over. "Looks like it's working...", he said, sitting next to Eren.

"You're looking a lot better..", Eren looked relieved as he said this.

"I know..I feel almost well...you?", Armin asked. "Same..I still have a fever but its..not that noticeable now", Eren admitted, placing a hand over his own forehead.

"How's Mikasa holding up?", asked Armin concerned. "As well as she can...I mean her fever's down but..her injury is still healing", Eren replied, worried.

Armin bit his lip. "Have you...heard from Annie?", he asked then. Eren went silent for a few seconds, not looking at Armin.

"...No. It's good she's away from all this...", he answered. Before Armin could press the topic, Eren spoke again.

"Mikasa's...breathing is still pretty bad. I should make sure they have her oxygen up enough...", he said then, standing up.

Armin's eyes softened, as Eren walked off. He knew from what Eren told him originally, Eren and Annie were dating.

But...with all this happening...Eren didn't seem to be that worried about Annie. His attention seemed to mainly be on Mikasa.

He did save her life but...Armin wondered, if...perhaps, deeper feelings could be developing.

 _Three Days Later..._

 _Quarantine Zone, 1:00 PM_

A grand total of 5000 people were in this specific hospital, all infected with Zetsumetsu, but treated with Anti X, but there were other hospitals in Tokyo, all turned into Quarantine Zones, held even more patients.

And it was about to reveal how large of a scale this radiation was. Because there were so many patients, Dr. Akira set up a live report to air on the news, on TV.

That way, all the patients could watch it. No matter if they were in their room, or the waiting room. Even the cafeteria.

And it would be also seen in all the hospitals in Tokyo. Now that everyone was treated, they could be given their own rooms, instead of being in a crowded corridor.

Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Sebastian were in Mikasa's room, since she was still too injured to move out of bed, Sasha, and Connie were in the cafeteria, while Ymir and Historia were in Historia's room. Jean was in his own room.

Because everyone was infected, they were allowed to walk throughout the hospital, but they were not allowed to leave the property.

The news turned on, and everyone watched, holding their breath as Dr. Akira began speaking.

"Good afternoon...my name is Dr. Akira, and I've been treating the Zetstumestu patients in Tokyo Saiseikai Central Hospital, or its current dubbed name, Quarantine Zone #2...", Dr. Akira began.

"There are a total 20 Hospitals in Tokyo...and each of these 20 hospitals, have been turned into Quarantine Zones for Zetsumetsu patients. At my hospital, there's a total of 5000 patients infected with the Mutated Radiation..", he cleared his throat.

"A grand total...of 28 Million are infected..in other words, 90% of Tokyo's population...", Dr. Akira revealed.

Everyone went dead quiet, horrified. "The other 10% percent are dead from the Radiation...all 28 Million of these people are being held at all the hospitals...however due to lack of room, many have been transported to hospitals outside of Tokyo, by the army...", Dr. Akira went on.

"Currently, all of the patients have been treated with Anti X, a vaccine that prevents death, and lessens the symptoms. However, it does nothing more than pause the illness. Until an actual cure can be found...patients are not allowed to leave the hospitals, or Tokyo for that matter, to prevent the disease from spreading to the rest of Japan, and the world", Dr. Akira explained.

"Until a cure can be found, everyone infected must stay at the hospitals, and not leave the property...and they especially cannot leave the city. The Zetsumetsu patients are highly contagious. No one is allowed in or out of Tokyo except the army...", he continued.

"In addition, several tourists from America, Europe, and even Russian were infected, and cannot return to their homes, and many of those tourists have died...", he added.

"There is still no information on the terrorist group behind this... but we do know..they successfully infected the entire population of Tokyo, and managed to end the lives of 10% of that population...", Dr. Akira said.

"How can there still be no information?!", Connie growled, as Sasha shook her head.

"So..we're supposed to just live here? For how long?", Ymir asked, frustrated. "For as long as it takes...", Krista looked down grimly.

Jean was silent in his room..still haunted by his memory of Marco's death. Dr. Akira continued on the TV.

"As of now, we stand at simply keeping the disease contained in Tokyo, and working on a cure, as well as trying to uncover the terrorists who did this", Dr. Akira finished.

"So that's it...we're trapped here", Eren growled. "It could be a lot worse...", Armin pointed out, as Mikasa remained quiet, her oxygen on.

"So..what can we do?", asked Sebastian anxiously. "We just wait..its all we can do for now...", Mikasa replied, as she breathed deeply.

 _September 23rd_

 _11: 34 AM_

 _Quarantine Zone_

Six full weeks had went by, and Mikasa was finally almost fully healed physically from her injury. Her broken ribs were fully healed, and her collapsed lung was nearly better.

She was able to finally get out of bed, and walk around. She also needed less oxygen each day. It was close to lunch, and she and Eren were walking to the cafeteria.

A very bored Sebastian was playing Pin Pong with Connie and Sasha in a break room, while Armin was reading in the hospital's library.

Ymir was helping Historia around the corridors with her cane, while Jean was sitting in the waiting room, watching the TV.

Because they couldn't leave, all the patients could do was live some type of life in quarantine, until a breakthrough was heard about.

It was becoming very containing...they were allowed to go outside, but there wasn't much to do. It was starting to feel like a cage to them.

However, they didn't complain. They were lucky to be alive, plus it wasn't like an asylum. They had access to TV, they could walk around the hospital, go outside in the fence, eat where ever they wanted, along with a library.

As Eren and Mikasa walked down the corridor, they noticed a TV on in one of them. It was on the news, simply covering everything known so far about the attack.

Mikasa stopped in her tracks, her eyes darkened and she froze...seeing footage of her old home. The two destroyed apartments were being bulldozed completely for the time being.

Eren stopped as well, his eyes softened. Mikasa starred at the TV, her heart beating fast. Her home...her parents...it was all gone.

She realized it already but...seeing it again...it was too much for her. She placed a hand to her forehead, wincing, getting a severe migraine.

She had been getting them often..it was from both the sickness...and the PTSD from all of this.

"Mikasa..?", Eren started worriedly, when Mikasa felt her stomach heave. She covered her mouth, and saw a nearby tall trashcan. She bolted for it, and threw up violently.

"Mikasa!", Eren sprinted to her side, rubbing her back, and holding her long hair out of the way. Mikasa coughed, whimpering as she exhaled, finishing.

"Are you all right..?", Eren asked her fearfully, as Mikasa caught her breath. She gave a shaky nod, facing him.

"I think so...", she replied, looking down. Eren studied her...and he suddenly felt panic strike him. What if...the vaccine was wearing off?

He quickly felt her forehead, surprising her. "E-Eren..!", Mikasa blinked, feeling her cheeks turn red. "You don't have a fever...maybe Dr. Akira should check you...to be safe", Eren insisted, fearfully.

Mikasa understood then. "No..I think I'm okay Eren. It was just..the shock of seeing..my home like that still...I feel okay aside from my migraine...", she assured him.

"Are you sure?", pressed Eren worriedly. Mikasa felt herself grow redder by his worry. She gave him a small smile.

"I promise..besides, I don't want to send needless paranoia. They might isolate me from you all..and my brother needs me near him", she explained.

Eren nodded, understanding. "Just...please let me know if you start feeling real sick, okay?", he asked her. "I will..", Mikasa replied.

They fell quiet for a few seconds, just hearing the news on the TV.

"Do you..have any other family or friends?", asked Mikasa softly then. "Oh...well..there's Annie..she's a childhood friend. But she's not in Tokyo..so..I'm sure she's safe", Eren answered, biting his lip.

"I see...it was just...our parents, me and Sebastian..so..", Mikasa looked down. "I guess in a way..right now, we're a new family. We only have each other in this isolation...", Eren pointed out.

Mikasa looked at him, she remained quiet. She then stepped closer to him. "Eren...I don't know..if I've ever thanked you...for saving my life...my brother's life...", she said then.

Eren averted his gaze from her. "Like I said before...it was really your brother...", he said. "I know but...you pulled me out of that wreckage, you gave me CPR...my little brother would have never been able to lift that wreckage, and he doesn't even know CPR...I would have died if it wasn't for you...", Mikasa pointed out.

Eren remained quiet. "So...thank you...so much. Not just for saving my life...you wrapped this scarf around me...and you took care of me, even when you were sick yourself. You watched over me all night...almost every night...", Mikasa continued.

Eren blinked then. "You're...still wearing it", he just realized. Mikasa gently placed her hand over the red scarf.

"It kept me warm..", she whispered. "I'm glad...", Eren smiled softly. Mikasa smiled gently, as she gazed up into Eren's eyes for a moment.

They made eye contact, and both turned red a bit. They also realized how close they were standing to each other. "Let me just..make sure you don't have a fever for sure, okay?", Eren gently went to feel her forehead again.

"Eren, really, I'm okay!", Mikasa insisted, she went to take a step back, and Eren accidentally tripped, as they both fell.

Mikasa released a cry of surprise, as she hit the floor, Eren on top of her. When Eren opened his eyes, he froze up, turning bright red, his hand had accidentally landed on her left breast.

Mikasa was starring at him, extremely red herself, both of them holding their breath. When suddenly, Eren felt something hard hit his back.

"OW!", he flinched. "GET OFF MY SISTER YOU PERVERT!", Sebastian had hit him with a broom, as Eren managed to get off of Mikasa.

"S-Sorry!", Eren apologized, flushed. Mikasa sat up, hugging herself, still very red and in shock herself.

"Sis! Are you hurt?! Did he do anything else? I can find you a rape whistle!", Sebastian fussed then, he had become freakishly protective of his older sister since what happened.

"No..no, Sebastian, it's okay...it was an accident", Mikasa assured him, she blushed at Eren, who tried to avoid eye contact both of them embarrassed.

"Are you sure?", insisted Sebastian. "Yes Sebastian", Mikasa stood up, as Eren remained red. "Let's..go get some lunch", he said.

Mikasa nodded, as they started walking with Sebastian. Sebastian glared at Eren, and pointed his two fingers to his own eyes, then at Eren, as in saying "I'm keeping my eye on you"

 _September 28th, 2: 07 AM_

 _Quarantine Zone_

It was late at night, everyone one asleep. Mikasa slept soundly in bed, wearing her red scarf. Sebastian had his own bed in the room with her.

Over the passed week...romantic tension remained between Mikasa and Eren. Given the circumstances, nothing had happened between them yet, but their feelings became more and more obvious each day.

They also..needed each other in order to emotionally heal. Mikasa found herself spacing off, thinking about Eren often, and Eren was going through the same thing.

Armin especially noticed their closeness. As well as Sebastian.

Mikasa was actually dreaming of herself and Eren...it was such a silly and random dream to be having...but it wasn't like she could help it.

In the dream, things were normal..there was no attack, her parents were still alive...and she and Eren were going on a date.

With her parents approval, along with Sebastian's...they simply went out for milkshakes, and then to see a movie.

But her peaceful, nice dream was interrupted when she felt Sebastian shaking her. "Sis! Sis, wake up!", Sebastian said urgently, shaking her shoulder.

Mikasa groaned a bit, glancing up at him. "What is it Sebastian...?", she asked sleepily. "Something's happening!", Sebastian answered, he sounded scared.

Mikasa froze then, hearing what sounded like a loud siren...she sat up quickly. Were they being attacked again?

"Sebastian, stay close to me! Don't let go of my hand!", she insisted urgently, as she threw her long nightgown on, having just been in loose shirt and underwear, since it was still very hot out.

Sebastian nodded, gripping onto her hand, as Mikasa exited her room. She saw other patients exiting as well.

"Eren!", she spotted him and Armin. "Mikasa!", Eren hurried up to her. "What's going on? Another attack?", asked Mikasa urgently.

"We don't know, no doctors told us to evacuate our rooms, but there's a siren going off, Jean and the rest are going to see what it is", Armin answered.

"Let's follow them", Eren took Mikasa's free hand...it made her blush ever so slightly, but the idea of another terrorist bombing..she was too scared to feel much of anything else right now but fear.

The group followed the other patients, and they noticed bright lights coming from outside, behind the hospital.

Everyone hurried over there, and could see the staff, along with the MP in the back yard of the hospital.

Climbing the tall fence were two young men. "What's happening?!", Eren asked a nurse. "Two patients are trying to escape..but if they do, they could spread this disease further...come on now, everyone back to their rooms!", the nurses tried to get the patients to get back inside, but it was to no avail, everyone wanting to know what was happening.

"Sasuke Misaki and Akio Tomoe, come down from the fence now!", ordered an MP member. "You'll only spread the disease further!", Dr. Akira added.

"No way! We're not gonna live like prisoners! This is a bird cage!", Sasuke yelled, as he continued to climb.

"We're going CRAZY in this hospital!", Akio added. "This is a hospital to help you get better! What are you so afraid of?!", Dr. Akira pressed.

"We know what's going to happen! This isn't going to stay a hospital for long! We're all going to become test subjects! The government's going to take this place over! We're all going to DIE!", Sasuke yelled then.

The patients all murmured, and some began to panic. "Test subjects..?", Armin froze up, while Eren's eyes widened.

"Sis..what does he mean?", Sebastian asked. "I don't know...", Mikasa admitted, holding her brother close.

"What do you know?!", Eren demanded then. "Eren, get back!", Dr. Akira ordered. "Is he telling the truth?!", Sasha asked.

"No, they're just crazy from cabin fever!", a nurse snapped, frustrated. "We're all pawns! This is part of something bigger!", Akio said then.

Eren froze, he glared then. "WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT?! TELL ME!", he ordered, surprising Mikasa and Armin.

Akio and Sasuke glared, and began climbing the fence. "STOP THEM!", ordered Dr. Akira. The two guys climbed over. Sasuke got over successfully, and dropped down on the other side, but Akio flinched, yelling out in pain, his leg stabbed by barb wire.

"Akio!", Sasuke froze. "GO! RUN SASUKE!", Akio yelled, his leg bleeding nonstop. Sasuke gritted his teeth hesitating, but then made a sprint, as soldiers ran to recover Akio.

"We can't let him escape!", Dr. Akira yelled, as Sasuke ran fast. Suddenly, without any warning at all, a gunshot was heard, causing everyone to scream and duck down in terror.

Mikasa held onto her brother, as Eren held onto Mikasa. Mikasa opened her eyes, and saw Sasuke, who had made it several feet from the fence..was shot dead. She looked up shakily, seeing a sniper in a hospital window, from the MP.


	5. No Longer A Hospital

It was early the next morning, and everyone in the hospital was tense from the events last night. Akio had been taken into some sort of isolation..the doctors claim he became mentally unstable from cabin fever...but that's not what Eren and Mikasa saw, or the rest in their group.

He appeared more like a broken person grieving for the death of his friend. No one knew yet by there was a sniper in the hospital...and no answers were be given to anyone who asked.

No one slept well the rest of last night either. Eren had been eerily silent that morning, he, Mikasa, Armin, and Sebastian were in the waiting room, so they could sit together.

No one really had an appetite after last night either. "I get...if they needed guns to protect us...especially in case there's another attack but...", Sebastian bit his lip.

"Why not tell us? Explain that to us?", asked Armin, frowning. "It's a bit strange...", Mikasa spoke up then softly.

Eren glanced at her, still dead quiet. "They didn't seem to have any plans on shooting them at first...even though they were both halfway up the fence, about to escape for sure, the atmosphere felt more like...annoyance or a bother, rather than panic...besides..", Mikasa sat up more.

"This hospital is deep in Tokyo...all transportation is shut down except for the hospital and army vesicles...and there's no horses in the city. He wouldn't have gotten far at all, all they would have to do is drive after him. Besides, all the exits out of the city are blocked...", she went on.

"What are you getting at sis?", asked Sebastian. "What I'm getting at is...what if they shot him not because he's infected...but because of what he knows?", Mikasa asked then.

The room fell quiet. "They were saying some disturbing things...", Armin said, swallowing hard.

"If that was really information merely out of a crazy person...why would they be worried about anyone outside hearing it? And..what's more alarming...its been quiet all morning. The doctors and staff have been in a meeting since 5 AM...a meeting for what?", added Mikasa.

"I feel like..we're really in the dark here", admitted Sebastian worriedly.

"We _are_ in the dark...", Eren growled, looking down at the carpet. Mikasa looked at him. "Something big's about to go down...and we better be ready when it does. I'm starting to realize...this hospital might not be safe anymore...", Eren confessed.

"Do you know anything?", asked Armin, as Mikasa scooted a bit closer to Eren. She was wearing her red scarf still.

Eren averted his gaze, not looking at Armin.

"No. But when Mikasa explained all that...it makes too much sense", he admitted quietly.

Just then, the ER doors opened. Dr. Akira stepped out with members of the MP. The MP members were wearing gas masks.

"We need you group to follow us", a member of the MP said firmly. Eren stood up, along with the rest. "Why?", asked Sebastian.

"Don't ask questions, we're rounding up all the patients to the basement", the MP officer growled. "The basement?! That's where the morgue is..", Armin started.

"We're not going to ask you again", the MP officers approached them, grabbing each of them. "What is this for?!", Armin demanded, as Sebastian struggled a bit, getting frightened.

"Let me go!", he cried. "HOLD STILL!", the officer yelled then, tightening his grip on Sebastian's arm.

"Don't hurt him!", Mikasa went to struggle next, but then she cried out as the officer tightened his grip on her.

Seeing then, Eren suddenly glared dangerously, struggling hard. "GET OFF OF HER!", he managed to get out of the officer's grasp, and went to punch the one who had Mikasa.

"HEY!", another officer hit Eren hard over the head with the back of his gun. "EREN!", Mikasa cried fearfully, as Eren hit the floor, blood trickling down his forehead.

"Don't...hurt her...! She was injured recently..!", Eren growled dangerously, glaring up at them. Mikasa watched him, worried and horrified.

"Please..they're just kids...and he's right, Mikasa suffered a grave injury, she only just recently recovered...you could cause damage to her if you're not car-", Dr. Akira began

"No one here gets special treatment! They're all sick!", the MP officer snapped, cutting him off. The doctor fell silent...serious regret in his eyes.

"What the hell is going on?! What's going to happen to us?!", Armin demanded. The doctor didn't look at them, it seemed like..his hands were tied.

"You're relieved of your duties, Dr. Akira", the MP officer sneered, as they forced the group downstairs, two men handling Eren.

Once they were in the basement, Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Sebastian were lined up against the wall with the other patients. All of their hands were tied behind their backs with rope.

The basement resembled a lab...it was cold, and bright. Sebastian clung to his older sister, trembling, as Mikasa glared, studying her surroundings.

"What the hell is going on?!", Jean asked. "They just took us down here..", Sasha added. "All of the doctors and nurses were forced to leave too!", Connie added.

"What?!", Eren glared. Mikasa swallowed hard, studying the surroundings. She saw there was an Exit door, but it had a panel on the wall next to it..it was locked by code.

There were steel tables with thin white sheets, and several types of alarming medical equipment. Mikasa recognized electric shocks, and bottles of acid, along with several scalpels used for dissecting.

"Does anyone know what's going on?!", Armin asked the others. "I think...I have an idea..", Mikasa said then.

Before she could continue, the doors opened. About eight men and women in white lab coats entered, the doors being guarded by the MP.

"How many accounted for?", the head scientist asked. "Currently there's 30 lined up in this room, the rest are in the back room", the female assassinate replied.

"Very good...prepare the scalpel", he nodded. "Hey..who are you people?! What are you planning to do with us?!", Eren demanded.

"Where's Dr. Akira and the rest?!", added Historia. "You better answer us!", Ymir growled, she was pulling at her rope like crazy, to try and get closer to her girlfriend.

"Dr. Akira and his staff have been relieved of their duties. You're all in our care now", the sciencetist replied simply.

"Who exactly are you?", Mikasa asked. "We're part of the Zetsumetsu Cure Project...or ZCP. My name is Dr. Tanaka. You are all our test subjects now. By dissecting you all, we'll be able to figure out a cure...and by containing you, we can ensure the disease won't spread further...", he answered.

"Is that why you shot Sasuke?", Armin asked. "It was a regrettable sacrifice...but mankind is at stake. Another attack is being planned for America...", Dr. Tanaka replied.

"So we're your lab rats now?! You're going to kill mankind trying to save it!", Eren snarled. "The majority of you are all without family and parents now thanks to the bombing...no one will remember any of you", Dr. Tanaka growled.

"Now then...its time for the branding", he said. "Branding?", Mikasa froze, as each of the doctors held a scalpel.

"To ensure everyone in the world knows, you're our property, our test subjects...you will all be branded", Dr. Tanaka said.

"Property?! Are you NUTS?! We're humans!", Jean yelled, as Sasha struggled to get loose.

Dr. Tanaka glared. He approached Jean, as another approached Sasha. Suddenly, he pressed the blade against Jean's shoulder, and slashed a deep cut into it.

Jean yelled out painfully, struggling and gritting his teeth as everyone watched in horror. Sasha screamed painfully, as they started on her shoulder.

When they finished, Jean and Sasha had a large bloody Z scarred into their shoulders. "Next..", Dr. Tanaka approached Mikasa.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!", Eren struggled hard, but another scientist slammed him against the wall.

"NO! Don't hurt her..!", Sebastian struggled next. Mikasa attempted to struggle, but then he drew the blade deep into her shoulder.

Mikasa gritted her teeth painfully, and screamed out. The scream ripped through everyone's ears. "SIS!", Sebastian struggled, but then his shoulder was dug into.

"MIKASA!", Eren struggled hard, but next his shoulder was cut into. Then Armin's, then Connie's, Ymir's Historia's, all the rest.

Now, all of them had a deep Z scar in their shoulders. Mikasa panted for air, painfully. "Sebastian...", she cried worriedly, seeing her little brother crying from the pain.

Eren glared, gritting his teeth. "You people are SICK!", he snarled, struggling hard. The scientists ignored him, as they then all stamped something on each of their wrists.

Mikasa flinched, and looked at her wrist. In the black ink, it was a number..it said #732. Eren's said #800, while Armin's said #766.

Sebastian's said #733, while Sasha's was #912, and Ymir's was #698. Historia's was #875, and Jean's was #655, while Sasha's was #903. Connie's was #700.

"What the hell are these?!", Ymir demanded.

"When your number comes up, you'll be dissected and under go weeks of experiments. Lucky you...you won't have to go through them for several months. But...I can't say the same for the others", Dr. Tanaka glanced at some other patients in the room.

A 30 year old woman had her wrist numbered #1, while a 68 year old man was numbered #2. "Take the later subjects to their cells", Dr. Tanaka ordered, as the MP kept hold of the first four numbered people.

The group was forced into a back room. It looked more like a prison. Eren and Armin were forced into one cell, while Mikasa and Sasha were forced into the cell next to it.

Sebastian was forced into a cell with Connie, while Ymir and Historia were put in a cell together. Jean was forced into one with another random male patient.

Each cell had a bathroom, and two cots to sleep on...nothing else. "You can't keep us locked in here like dogs!", Jean yelled, gripping the iron bars.

The MP ignored him, and left, shutting the door. Sebastian was shaking badly, as he pulled at the iron bars.

"We gotta get out of here!", he yelled, pulling at them. "Sebastian! Don't! You'll hurt yourself!", Mikasa yelled, gripping the bars in her own cell with Sasha.

Sebastian and Connie were across from Mikasa and Sasha. "He's right though..we need to get the hell out of here!", Eren growled.

"There's people in here who still need medicine! Mikasa's recovered, but she still needs pain pills for her ribs once a week...", Armin recalled worriedly.

"I'll be okay...we got bigger problems than that", Mikasa said quietly. "They're going to dissect all of us...!", Sasha cried.

Then, they heard the sound of a woman screaming painfully, it was a horrid screeching sound, coming from the next room.

Mikasa's heart sunk, as Sebastian covered his ears, shaking. "That woman..what the hell are they doing to her?!", Connie asked.

"We need to get out of here! NOW!", Eren then slammed his body against the bars. "Eren!", yelled Armin, as Mikasa gripped the bars.

"Eren, we can't get out that way! You'll just injure yourself!", she cried. Eren glared, his arm bruised. "Then what can we do?!", he asked.

"You heard what they said...we got months before they dissect us. That gives us enough time to escape...to plan", Armin pointed out. The screams died down as they spoke.

"We have no idea how though..! This is a complete government take over!", Sebastian said. Mikasa frowned.

"That may be true...but the key is keeping our eyes and ears open...I noticed a back door in the lab. It had an Exit sign above it, and is locked by a code...", she stated.

Everyone fell quiet. "So..what now?", asked Historia. "We have at least 6 months...we wait. Rest, save our strength, do as we're told, and keep our eyes open for ways out", Mikasa replied.

"That does make sense...we should also consider who's the physically strongest, and the smartest", Jean pointed out.

"Sis is really strong, and she's smart", Sebastian boasted. Mikasa looked down, she traced her finger over her cheek.

She had a deep scar under her eye, from the wreckage, back when she was injured.

"I'm not as strong as I used to be after my injury..but...I can build it back up with time, something we luckily have", she said.

"Armin's the top of our class too", Eren spoke up. "Sasha's got killer instincts too!", Connie piped in. "We better be discreet though...we don't want them to suspect anything...", Eren added darkly.

That night, everyone was quiet. Mikasa was tossing and turning on her cot, which was flat, while Sasha slept pretty soundly, exhausted.

Eren glanced through the bars, noticing her struggling to get comfortable. Armin was resting in his own cot, though it was hard to tell if he was asleep or not.

Eren got up, and sat in front of the bars. "Mikasa? Are you in pain?", he asked her softly and worriedly. Mikasa turned onto her side. She sighed, defeated, and got out of bed.

She came over to the bars, sitting down so she and Eren were close. "My body's still damaged...I'm used to sleeping in a reclined position...", she confessed.

"I know...Dr. Akira..made sure we were all taken care of...", Eren looked down. "I get the impression...whatever this ZCP is...its taken over. It has more power than the hospital. Clearly the government is paranoid...", Mikasa said softly.

"I don't think that's all of it...", Armin said then. He sat up. "You're awake?", asked Eren. "I can't sleep..", Armin came over, sitting next to Eren, the two boys and girl only separated by iron bars.

"Its like we said before, they didn't feel any sort of need to shoot Sasuke until he started going on about us becoming test subjects...and here we are, test subjects. He had information, and knew this was going to happen ahead of time..", Armin stated.

"So then...this was planned? They planned on turning us into lab rats before that incident...", Eren realized.

"But why? This makes no sense at all...why this barbaric?", Mikasa asked. Armin looked down. He swallowed hard.

"I'm starting to wonder..if the bombing was the actual terrorist attack", he confessed then. Eren and Mikasa both froze.

"What are you saying, Armin?", asked Mikasa, while Eren remained quiet.

"The day it happened, we were at the pool. I was looking up at the sky a lot while in it..and I noticed something strange. There were several planes flying pretty low over Tokyo...not dangerously low, but low enough where I could make out the color...all of them were white", Armin began.

Eren tensed, while Mikasa gripped the bars, listening. "I remember seeing at least ten planes fly overhead, one after another. I checked my phone, and it was almost 9:30...And then...the power went out, right Mikasa?", asked Armin.

"Yeah, it went out a few minutes before the..bombing. Mom she...", Mikasa paused then, swallowing hard.

"Take your time...", Eren comforted her, knowing it was difficult for her to talk about her parents. He gently placed his hand over hers on the bar. Mikasa pressed her forehead against the bar, as if trying to get closer to lean into him.

She released a shaky exhale. "Mom was trying to turn the AC back on..and Dad's laptop shut off. Sebastian complained about the TV...", she recalled.

"Then...at 9:30 AM...", she closed her eyes. "Its already obvious why the electric was shut off...to turn off any security cameras around Tokyo Tower, and those apartment buildings", Armin continued, knowing it was too hard on Mikasa to keep talking about it.

"So that way, no one could see the bombing...and who planted them. It's also possible, the person may have gotten the bombs from someone else, so they didn't want that seen on camera either. Someone who creates bombs..", Armin went on.

Eren swallowed hard, he kept looking down at the concrete floor, very quiet.

"The bombs, while did cause a lot of death and destruction, only had a small amount of this mutated radiation in it...so how is it, ALL of Tokyo was effected? Especially since many people were indoors, far from that area?", Armin asked.

"What are you saying Armin?", asked Mikasa. "I'm saying...its possible the bombs were a mere distraction from the REAL terrorist attack. Those planes flying overhead that same day? What if they were releasing the Mutated Radiation as a sort of gas? For everyone in Tokyo to breathe in?", Armin asked.

Eren's eyes widened in horror, as he starred at Armin, while Mikasa also paled. "That would explain why some people didn't come into the hospital until the next day, or a few hours later...", she realized.

"Exactly, once they stepped out of their homes, or opened a window, they were exposed. The bombs were simply a small part of it...it distracted everyone from the bigger threat. Even the army", Armin said.

"So then...even before those bombs went off...", Eren started, nervously. "We were all effected as early as 7 AM that morning...Eren, you, me, and the others were outside at the pool...", Armin pointed out.

Mikasa bit her lip, trembling slightly.

"My..window was opened that morning. I was exercising, and needed fresh air...and..my brother came in my room...", she remembered.

"We didn't start showing symptoms until the bombing because of how close the bombing happened to the planes...", Armin added.

"It's also possible Mikasa's symptoms were delayed because of her injury...", Eren added, swallowing hard.

"But..who? Who would do this to Tokyo? To Japan?", asked Mikasa. "I'm not sure...but remember what we heard? America's next..I'm going to assume a big city, like New York maybe...who ever's doing this...they plan to take out all the major cities...", Armin said.

"Can you two think of anything strange you saw that day? Even the most random thing?", Armin asked them both. Eren looked down, remaining quiet. Mikasa thought for a moment. "No...it was..just another normal day. Mom made breakfast...Sebastian was watching TV, Dad was working...nothing was strange at all", she admitted.

Again, they could hear her voice crack at mentioning them.

"Me neither, we were all at the pool after all...", Eren spoke in a quiet voice, not looking at them. The trio fell quiet for a few minutes.

"We better try and rest...we got to have our wits about us in the morning. Even if they don't dissect us for six months, who knows what else they have planned for us...", Armin admitted nervously.

Mikasa struggled to sleep that night. Armin had returned to his own cot, but Eren stayed with her. Mikasa was leaned weakly against the bars, as she watched Sebastian sleep. He was in his own cot in his own cell, shared with Connie.

"Mikasa...you gotta try and rest. You need your strength...", Eren said quietly and worriedly. Mikasa's eyes softened.

"We have to...get out of here Eren. I won't let my brother suffer anymore than he has...", she said shakily.

Eren gently held her hand against through the bars. "I know...we will get out of here Mikasa, I promise you that", he assured her.

Mikasa looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"I know..its bad right now. But I promise you, I'm going to protect you. Both you and your brother. I saved your life that day...and...", he bit his lip.

"I...care deeply about you, Mikasa", he said then. Mikasa's eyes widened a bit. With everything that's happened, their feelings for each had been put on hold.

But...it was still there. Their connection was still strong and there.

"Eren...", Mikasa held onto his hand tightly, resting her head against the bars, against his.

Eren swallowed hard. He gently reached his arm through the bars, and stroked her shoulder, as the two eventually drifted to a restless sleep.


	6. Escape

_April 17th, 2018_

 _ZCP Research Center, Tokyo_

It was late at night, and eerily quiet in the lab. The smell of chemicals was overwhelming, and people in white coats surrounded one of the tables. A heart monitor was beeping unevenly, as the scientists worked on the person.

Ymir was laying flat on her back on the cold steel table. She was heavily drugged and numbed, but still conscious.

Her wrists and ankles were strapped to the table, and she was completely undressed, her stomach was dissected open, her intestines hanging out, as the scientists sliced open her organs. She had a huge scar in the shape of a Z on her shoulder, and other scars.

This was her 2nd experiment. And the 698th experiment out of all of them. Despite all the cruel dissecting and drugging, no cure was found yet, nearly 7 months later.

There was also needles stabbed into her arms, along with some type of tube shoved down her throat. There was blood all over the table, and the scientists' white gloves.

As some more blood poured out, the heat monitor began to beat frantically, and suddenly flat lined. "Shock her", a scientists ordered nonchalantly. The other attempted using shocks to get her heart beating again.

Her body convulsed and her back arched from the shocks, and her heart began beating again, though it was very unsteady.

"No difference in this one either...", one scientist murmured. "We could try removing a limb or two, and studying those...", another muttered.

"Blood pressure's 190, if we remove a limb now, she's done for", a female scientist stated. She pushed back the glasses over the bridge of her nose, having dark red hair.

"Hanji, we are looking for a cure, for all of humanity. A few sacrifices are needed", Dr. Tanaka said firmly.

Hanji frowned. "With all due respect sir, you hired me to keep some of these people alive. You've lost over 600 people in this experiments. That's over 90% of the people you've experimented on. If you keep going like this, everyone here will be dead before we find a cure", Hanji said, glaring.

Dr. Tanaka frowned. "Stitch up #698, we'll dissect her limbs in two weeks from now", he ordered then.

In the cell area, it was beginning to resemble a dog kennel. Much like the animal testing labs. There was two numbers on each cell, for the two people in each one, along with information about them.

They only got food once a day, and water twice a day. Many of them have lost an excessive amount of weight too.

Mikasa was trying to sleep in her cot. Her hair was very long now, and she was much thinner. Eren's hair actually began to get long as well.

Eren and Armin were also trying to sleep, along with Sebastian, Connie, Jean and the rest. Historia couldn't sleep, worried sick for Ymir.

She was sitting down on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest. Mikasa was in a somewhat deep sleep, as deep as it could be with her stomach growling and her mouth bone dry, when she stirred, hearing a strange sound.

She groaned, it sounded like..cushion being ripped. By a miracle, her injury remained healed, despite these conditions. Though exercising and building up her energy was difficult with lack of food and water.

She sat up, her blanket falling off, and looked around for the source of the loud noise. Then, to her horror, she found it.

Sasha was sitting on her own cot. The sheets were removed, and the mattress was pushed off halfway. There was a small hole in the box spring, yellow cushion type insulation was exposed, and appeared to be ripped out as well.

There were small pieces of it scattered about...and Sasha was gripping a piece in her hands...eating it. Her hands were bruised and bleeding from trying to open up the box spring without any sharp objects, a few of her nails were ripped.

"SASHA!", Mikasa snapped out of her shock, and hurried over. "Sasha, spit it out! It's only going to make you sicker!", Mikasa went to grab it, but Sasha, who was deranged from starvation at this point, actually lunged at Mikasa, slamming her against the metal bars that were between their cell and Eren and Armin's.

Mikasa cried out in pain, but managed to get Sasha in a headlock, the commotion waking some people up.

"Mikasa..?!", Eren got up, along with Armin. "Sasha, you're going to poison yourself! You have to spit it out!", Mikasa yelled, as Sasha struggled against her grip.

"Oh god...", Armin's face fell in horror, as they realized what was going on. Sasha's struggling got weaker as she started to feel sick.

Tears appeared in her eyes as she snapped out of it, and dropping the chunk of insulation. Mikasa exhaled, letting her go.

"How much did you eat...?", she asked worriedly. "A lot...oh god..!", Sasha felt her stomach heave, and she fell to her knees, throwing up.

It was mostly water, but with small chewed up pieces of insulation. Mikasa sank down herself, rubbing Sasha's back. "I'm so hungry...I can't..take this..", Sasha sobbed, shaking badly. Everyone was hungry, and it was a daily occurrence for someone to throw up due to lack of food, or even pass out randomly.

Sebastian was especially getting sick. Mikasa noticed too..and it killed her to be separated from him through cells.

As Sasha eventually passed out, Mikasa leaned against the bars. "Mikasa...are you all right?", Eren asked her worriedly, though he knew none of them were.

"No..I...Eren, we need to get out of here. If the experiments don't kill us, this will..living like this. Food and water is being given to us less and less each week...", Mikasa replied.

"I know...we gotta figure something out, and fast", Eren agreed, as he gently held her hand through the bars.

"All we know is that there are vehicles in the garage on this property, and that the exit door has a code on it to break...", Armin added.

"I heard one of them say outside that area is a fence with barbed wires...then we have to consider the snipers they still have...", Mikasa said.

"The first step is getting out of these cells...", Eren growled. "We've tried everything...they never even open them. They just slide food and water in through the bars..", Armin pointed out weakly.

Mikasa glanced over at the destroyed cot of Sasha's. "Maybe they'll see this mess and figure they should clean it...but that's too much of a long shot", she said.

"Any ideas at all then?", asked Eren. Mikasa looked around her surroundings. "I have one idea...it's a bit crazy, and its extremely dangerous and risky...", she said then.

"We'll try anything at this point", Eren told her. "Every day around lunch time, a single scientist comes in just to do a check on us all, makes sure we're all still alive and not trying to escape, he always carries keys with him", Mikasa started.

"It's at this time, that all the other scientists are eating lunch, and not paying much attention to the cameras...if one of us could do something to make this scientist think something is wrong enough for him to open one of our cells...", she went on.

Eren's eyes widened. "That person could knock him out! And escape, and let us all out!", Eren realized. "Yeah...but it would be risky. We'd be escaping without knowing the code or anything...", Armin pointed out worriedly.

"What's worst is, only a select few could escape in enough time...it would just be our group", said Mikasa grimly.

"So then us three, Sebastian, Sasha, Jean, Connie, Historia and Ymir...", Eren counted. "That's nine people...once we're out, we can try to get help for the others", Armin stated.

"But which one of us will be the one to get him to open their cell?", asked Eren. Mikasa bit her lip.

"Leave that to me", she said.

 _April 18_ _th_ _, 2018_

 _7:04 AM_

 _ZCP Research Center_

When morning arrived, just like Mikasa predicted, the scientists didn't bother to clean Sasha's bed. The others have been told about the plan, and now it was just a matter of waiting until Noon.

The doors opened, and the scientists were wheeling in a stretcher. "YMIR!", Historia cried, gripping the bars, seeing Ymir's unconscious form on it.

They put Ymir back in the cell...this wouldn't be a good time to escape. There were five of them, and Historia was too small and weak to take even one of them on.

"Ymir! Ymir can you hear me?!", cried Historia, gently taking Ymir's limp, cold hand.

Ymir remained unconscious, her body all scarred and stitched up. Historia swallowed hard, holding onto Ymir, trembling.

Mikasa looked across the room. "Connie, is my brother all right?", she asked him. "He's sleeping, but yeah he seems okay", Connie replied softly.

"What time does he come in about?", asked Jean. "Around 12:05 usually..", Armin answered, there was a clock on the wall.

Sebastian stirred, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. "Sis..? What time is it?", he asked. "It's early, buddy...you can sleep in a bit more...but don't worry, we're getting out of here. Today", Mikasa assured him.

"Today..!? What?!", Sebastian woke more, as he gripped the bars, looking at her across the room. "We got...a plan. It's a risky one, but when we get out, I need you to do exactly as I say, understand? Your life depends on it...", Mikasa told him seriously.

Sebastian swallowed hard, nodding. "I understand sis", he said. "We won't have a long time to get out and find that code...lunch ends after only half an hour", Sasha stated.

"Bastards...stuffing their faces while they keep us starving in here...", Eren growled under his breath then.

"It proves whatever these experiments are for..they're not to save humanity", Connie said.

"They're not...", Historia's voice said then..it came out cracked. Everyone looked over at her and Ymir's cell, which was next to Connie and Sebastian's.

"Historia?", Mikasa asked. "What's wrong?", added Sasha fearfully, noticing her sudden grim tone. Historia was trembling badly, tears streaming down her face, Ymir's limp head in her lap, the rest of her body was still...deathly still.

Eren's heart dropped as everyone realized it. "No...Ymir...", Jean froze up, as Historia released a shaky sob, stroking Ymir's hair.

"She...she just...passed on...as we were talking...in her sleep...", she cried. Mikasa's eyes softened, an expression of deep sympathy as Eren glared.

"Damn it...!", he growled. "We have to get out of here...today!", Historia said then, shakily, as she cradled Ymir's body.

"At least...she died with you, and not on that table...at least she had some dignity...", Connie stated, grimly.

 _12:04 PM_

They were all quiet as they waited for the door to open, the scientist with the cell keys would be entering any second now. Eren stood close to the cell door with Armin...he wondered what Mikasa had planned to get him to open her and Sasha's cell so quickly.

Sasha was the only one who knew her plan, and was instructed to do as she was told. Mikasa was leaning against the wall of the cell near the front of it, listening closely for the door to open.

Sasha was near the cell door, looking tense but ready. Sebastian and Connie watched anxiously, while Historia remained quiet in her cell.

Then, as they all held their breath, they heard the familiar sound of the door being unlocked, and the knob turning with a click.

They could hear the door creaking open, and the sound of a single pair of footsteps entering, even the sound of keys jingling in his hand.

Sebastian, who had a view of him, gave his sister a subtle thumbs up, letting her know he was alone. Mikasa nodded.

She took a deep breath, and then, quite impressively and convincingly, went limp, dropping to the floor, and her body began to convulse and shaking, faking a seizure...but it was extremely realistic, it even caused Sebastian to jump back, and Eren's stomach to churn.

At the exact same time, Sasha hurried up to the bars, just as good at acting.

"HEY! We need help in here!", she yelled out at the scientist. He blinked, at first looking mildly annoyed. "What?", he asked approaching.

"She's having a seizure!", Sasha answered frantically, as the scientist froze then, as he saw Mikasa convulsing on the floor, she was even making choking sounds to extra sell it.

"Oh shit!", the scientist panicked, knowing they couldn't afford to lose one of their 'experiments' so he quickly unlocked the cell door. Eren's heart jumped, it was actually working.

"Get behind her, she could swallow her own tongue!", Sasha told him, as she stealthily got right in front of the opened cell door.

As the scientist got behind Mikasa, and went to lift her head up, in a flash of a second, Mikasa grabbed him, and put him in a strong headlock, slamming his head against the concrete wall, knocking him unconscious.

His body fell to the floor, as Mikasa exhaled. The group starred in shock, all impressed. "Badass..", Eren muttered, as Mikasa grabbed the keys from his coat. "Okay, let's move", Sasha said quickly.

Mikasa quickly unlocked Sebastian and Connie's cell first. "Sis!", Sebastian hugged her tightly as Mikasa held onto him.

"Okay, stay with me Sebastian, don't let go of my hand", she told him quickly, as Sasha unlocked Eren and Armin's cell.

Eren hurried to Mikasa's side with Armin, taking her free hand. "Everyone stay close together", Armin advised, as Sasha let Jean out, and Mikasa opened Historia's cell.

At first, Historia hesitated to leave. "Historia...you can't stay here..", Mikasa told her gently. "Ymir wouldn't want that", Eren added.

Historia swallowed hard. She gently lay Ymir's limp head down, and nodded tearfully. She got up, and followed them.

"Okay, everyone stay close and stay quiet", Eren whispered, as the eight of them left that cell room. They entered the experiment room, where they had all been branded.

"The exit door is right there...okay, Armin, Eren, Sebastian and I will try to find the code in here. Sasha, you, Jean and Historia and Connie go and find things for us to pack...", Mikasa said then.

"Pack?", Connie blinked. "Weapons, food, water, anything...and see if you can find jackets to keep our brands covered", Eren explained.

"If we can't find anything, we'll have to loot stores in Tokyo", Armin added. "Right, okay", Sasha nodded, as she, Jean, Connie and Historia went to check other close by rooms.

"We got about 25 minutes left to find this code", Mikasa stated, as they began checking all the cabinets in the room.

"It has to be here somewhere!", Sebastian said, as he opened drawers that contained medical tools and such.

The smell in this room was awful...from the sick experiments. Eren actually noticed Mikasa grimace slightly, a hand on her stomach.

"You okay?", Eren asked her softly as they searched. Mikasa shook her head. "It's just the smell...", she assured him. The smell was of rotting flesh, urine, blood and death.

The two had spent six months between bars...it had been hard on them both, since they had grown so close to each other.

Mikasa was still wearing her red scarf. Eren blinked then, he gently ran his hands through her long hair then, making her blush.

She looked at him. "Your hair's really long..you should cut it short, to keep it from getting grabbed...once we escape, the entire government will be after us", Eren advised her.

Mikasa blinked softly, she nodded, noticing a pair of scissors on the counter. She grabbed them, and cut her hair quite short.

It was still feminine appearing, but it only just touched her shoulders. Eren turned a bit red. "Well?", asked Mikasa.

"That's perfect..it honestly suits you, Mikasa", he admitted then. Mikasa averted her eyes, her heart beat picking up.

"Okay, let's hurry", she said as they continued searching. During their conversation, they didn't notice Hanji, the female scientist had slightly opened the door, and saw them.

She was dead silent, and then slipped a piece of paper on the counter, before exiting. "There's nothing here!", Armin said fearfully.

"Wait...what about that?", Sebastian pointed. Eren hurried over, and picked up the piece of paper. "Holy shit...! This is it!", he exclaimed.

"Careful, it could be a trap", Armin pointed out, as Mikasa hurried over to the door, and began punching the code in as Eren read it off.

"4...7...9...2...2...1...6...3...0", he read as Mikasa finished. Then, the red light on the lock turned bright green, and the knob turned, the door opening.

They held their breath, as Mikasa peered outside the door. Her eyes widened, as she opened the door more.

Inside, was the hospital garage. There was a black motorcycle, and a red pickup truck. "I think we just found our escape rides", Armin said.

"Guys", Sasha said quietly but urgently as she, Connie, Historia and Jean returned. "We got some water bottles, and found these brown jackets, along with these...", she showed them four pistols, and a set of bow and arrows.

"I'm skilled with bow and arrows, I took classes...and Jean actually knows how to use a gun", Sasha revealed. "I can use a gun too", Eren said then.

Armin blinked. "Really Eren? I never knew that", he admitted. "Oh, yeah, my dad taught me...okay, who here knows how to drive a stick?", Eren asked. They all froze up, looking pale. They were all in high school after all.

"Actually...I do", Historia raised her hand then. "Ymir...taught me", she revealed grimly. "Then you can drive the truck", Connie said.

"I'll take the motorcycle with Mikasa, while the rest of you can pile in the back", Eren said. "Can you drive a motorcycle?", asked Mikasa, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I got the basic idea...", Eren admitted, as he took a gun from Sasha. Jean took one, and so did Mikasa. Connie took the last one.

"Okay, we make a break for the mountain, as far away from the city as possible, agreed?", asked Mikasa. They all nodded.

Historia got into the front seat of the pickup truck, as Sebastian got in the passenger seat. "Sebastian, do what Historia says, okay?", Mikasa told him quickly.

"I will sis...hey Eren, keep my sister safe, okay?", Sebastian said firmly. "I will, I promise", Eren told him, as Sasha opened the garage door.

Outside, was the chainlink fence with barbed wires that Sasuke and Akio failed to get over. "Will the truck break through that?", asked Historia nervously.

"If you gun it, it should", Jean assured her.

Sasha, Connie, Armin and Jean got in the back of the pickup truck, while Eren got on the motorcycle. Mikasa got on, wrapping her arms around his waist.

She made sure her scarf was wrapped tightly, as both vehicles started up. The loud noise of the motorcycle filled the garage.

It was broad daylight, but it was also a cloudy day, a rain storm starting. Lightening flashed in the dark sky.

Just then, the Exit door reopened, as Dr. Tanaka hurried out, looking furious. "STOP THEM!", he ordered.

"Hold on tight!", Eren growled, as Mikasa tightened her grip. Eren pressed the gas, and Historia gunned it, the truck's tires skidded at first, but then drove forward at full speed.

Within seconds, the truck slammed through the fence, breaking it down, as it sped off across the long field.

Eren drove alongside it at equal speed, going a bit ahead. All of them took a breath...they haven't had fresh air in so long...months. Mikasa felt the cool crisp air against her face and hair, as her scarf breezed in the wind.

But they weren't out of the woods yet, as some gunshots hit sides of the truck. "Shit!", Connie ducked, nearly getting hit.

"It's their sniper...!", Sasha realized. "And he's not the only one!", Jean yelled, seeing three motorcycles chasing them, being driving by MP, with guns.

One of them drove up ahead of the truck to get close to Eren and Mikasa. Eren glared, narrowly dodging the first gunshot.

Mikasa aimed, and shot at the MP officer, hitting the seat. Behind them, Sasha aimed her arrow at the sniper, as Connie and Jean shot at the other two motorcycles, as they shot back.

"Sebastian, what's happening back there?!", Historia asked, driving faster. "Just focus on driving!", Sebastian assured her, as he watched behind them.

Sasha pulled back her arrow, and just as she was about to shoot, the sniper shot, and the bullet hit her arm. Sasha screamed out painfully, clutching her arm, the bullet his right under her Z mark.

"SASHA!", Connie yelled fearfully. "I'm fine...! Keep shooting!", Sasha cried, gritting her teeth painfully.

"But you're injur-"

 **BANG**

Midway through his sentence, Jean was shot in the head, causing Sasha and Connie to both jump, both of them frozen in horror.

"J-Jean...!", Armin stuttered, horrified. Jean's body was limp in the truck, his brains blown out, blood all over.

Historia's heart sunk, seeing the blood on the back window of the truck. "Oh god...", she gripped the steering wheel, and drove faster.

Sasha glared tearfully then, despite her injured arm, she pulled back the bow again, as Connie shot one of the MP officers. It hit him somewhere fatal, because he fell off his motorcycle.

Up ahead, Mikasa shot a third time at the MP, and this time got him in the chest, as he fell off the motorcycle.

"Not a bad shot at all!", Eren told her, the two not knowing what happened to Jean behind them. The third and final MP officer drove up to them, aiming at Eren and Mikasa.

As he shot, Eren steered to the left so the bullet missed, and Mikasa shot the MP officer in the arm, causing him to fall off the motorcycle.

Sasha released her arrow, and it flew far, hitting the sniper in the throat. His shots stopped, as he fell out of the hospital window.

Sasha panted, collapsing back in the truck, her arm hurting badly, as Connie attempted to apply pressure to it. Historia drove faster, as Eren sped up ahead, Mikasa holding onto his waist. They continued to drive across the field, until they were out of sight, deep in the forest, outside of the city.


	7. On Their Own

_50 Miles South Of Tokyo_

 _Unnamed Forest_

 _April 18th, 2018_

 _6:49 PM_

It was early in the evening, sunset had passed along with the rain. And now it was nearly pitch dark. It was especially dark in the forest, up high in the mountains, far away from the city and any sort of civilization.

The stars were bright in the clear sky, and the sounds of water flowing in a nearby creek was followed by cicadas and crickets.

There was an occasional owl hoot, and the nearby cry of a fox. A rabbit hurried into its burrow, while two does pranced away from the creek, getting startled by a frog leaping from the water, and onto a lily pad.

The air was crisp, and fresh. The peace of nature was interrupted by the sound of a loud motorcycle, and was quickly followed by the loud truck.

Headlights lit up the clearing in the forest by the creek, as animals scattered. A family of raccoon's retreated up a tree, while a fox darted for its burrow.

The motorcycle slowed down, coming to a stop near the creek, as the loud roaring of the bike silenced. The truck parked right behind it, its own engine remaining on for the headlights.

The doors to the truck opened, as Historia and Sebastian got out quickly, hurrying to the back of the pickup truck.

"What happened back there?!", Eren asked urgently, as he and Mikasa got off the motorcycle. "We heard gunshots!", Mikasa added anxiously, the two hurrying over.

All of them froze in shock, seeing Jean's body. "They shot him...", Armin said grimly. Eren swallowed hard, as Mikasa quickly shielded Sebastian from the gruesome sight.

"Sasha..?!", cried Historia then. "I'm alive if that's what you're wondering...", Sasha winced, Connie was pressing his shirt against her open wound.

"She was shot as well, she's losing a lot of blood", he explained quickly and fearfully. "We have a first aid kit!", Historia hurried, and got it from inside the truck.

The group moved quickly, Mikasa and Historia carefully began helping Sasha, while Connie and Eren moved Jean's body off of the truck.

Armin and Sebastian hurried to gather fire wood and water from the creek. "I can carry her Historia, its okay", Mikasa assured the much smaller girl.

Historia helped Sasha shift to the end of the truck. Sasha weakly wrapped her arms around Mikasa's neck, as Mikasa held onto her with ease.

Those months training in that lab, in that cell seemed to have paid off, despite her injury and lack of food.

"Guys, we'll need water by the camp sight!", Mikasa told them urgently, as she carried Sasha by the camp fire.

She gently lay her down on the ground by the fire with Sebastian and Armin, while Historia followed closely behind.

They used Connie's shirt, and folded it as a pillow for her head, as Historia began working on the bullet wound.

"We're coming!", Sebastian hurried over with Armin, having gotten water from the creek. Mikasa knelt down by Sasha, as the injured girl squeezed Mikasa's hand tightly.

"It looks like the bullet went right through..I can clean the wound and stitch it", Historia concluded. "What about pain medicine?", asked Mikasa worriedly.

"There's a few in here, but its limited...we'll need more supplies than this", Historia admitted, as she began cleaning the wound.

Sasha winced, gritting her teeth painfully, her grip tightening on Mikasa's hand. "There's a lot of supplies we need, aside from medical..", Connie stated as he and Eren came over.

"Where's...Jean?", asked Armin grimly. "We hid him...so the animals didn't eat him. We'll bury him in the morning, how's Sasha?", asked Eren.

"She lost a lot of blood, and she's in a lot of pain...we'll need more supplies if she'll survive..", Historia admitted.

Mikasa ripped a piece of her shirt, and wet it with one of the water bottles, gently wiping Sasha's forehead.

As she leaned down closer, she noticed Sasha's eyes were out of focus. "She's really..lost a lot of blood. If we don't get her more help, she's going to die...", Mikasa said, her tone more urgent.

She could tell Sasha was growing light headed, and faint. "So..we need a plan", said Armin. Mikasa stayed at Sasha's side, while Sebastian sat by her. Eren sat near her with Historia, who was stitching Sasha's wound, while Connie and Armin sat across the fire.

"If we're going to try to steal supplies, we should do it at night...its still only dinner time..", Eren pointed out.

"But do any of us have the energy for a night raid already? And...how much gas do the vehicles still have?", asked Connie nervously.

"The truck has enough to get to another town...but not back", Historia answered. "We can't go into Tokyo, they'll be on us like mosquitos", said Mikasa.

"Maybe we can sneak into another smaller town...", said Sebastian. Mikasa looked around their surroundings for a moment.

"Kamakura is only an hour's drive away from Tokyo...its a small town. It has small stores, many closed during the night", she said then.

"Have you ever been...?", asked Eren. "My grandparents lived there until they passed away, just two years ago...we visited several times", Mikasa replied.

"Okay..then here's the plan", said Armin. "Eren, Mikasa and Historia, you three will have to go on the raid. Historia's the only one who can drive a stick, and you'll need Mikasa's strength, and her familiarity with the town..and Eren, you should go as well to be safe", he decided.

"Connie and I will stay here with Sasha, along with Sebastian", he added. "I can be more helpful! Sis, let me come!", Sebastian insisted then.

"Sebastian, its too dangerous...besides, someone extra should be here for Sasha", Mikasa told him firmly.

"But are you three okay to leave? I mean, we're all exhausted", Connie pointed out worriedly, as Sebastian went quiet, looking down.

"We don't have a choice...we'll try to be back by sunrise", Eren replied. "We're going to need gas for the truck, food, medical supplies, and some kind of bedding, like sleeping bags", Historia noted.

"There's a gas station not far from a convenient store", Mikasa recalled.

"We'll have to be careful, and not let anyone notice us. It may not be Tokyo, but I'm sure we're all wanted internationally...most likely gonna act like we're zombies, because don't forget, we're still sick. Treated...but sick", Eren added.

Historia stepped back into the driver's seat of the truck. She turned the engine back on, as Eren and Mikasa climbed into the back. Armin, Connie and Sebastian remained seated at the campfire, with Sasha who was unconscious now.

Historia put it in reverse, and drove out. Soon, they had driven down a long hill, and were on a back road to Kamakura.

Mikasa's hair and scarf breezed through the wind as Historia drove, while Eren was sat next to Mikasa. As Mikasa inhaled the cool, crisp air, she felt her mind wander.

She was sure everyone else felt the same way as her. First of all...relief. Relief to be out of that prison...out of those cages. Being able to breathe in fresh air...it actually was amazing.

But...with the relief came confusion, fear, and uncertainty. What...had even happened? Just over a year ago, Mikasa was spending her days going to school, teasing her little brother, helping her mom with chores...living a normal life of any teenager. It even just dawned on her that she was 18...she had turned 18 only a few months ago. Eren was 18 now too.

In only a little over a year...all that happened. The terrorist bombing, losing her parents, her injury, the quarantine, the lab takeover..the experiments..and now..they were on the run.

They were all on their own, with no help. Just the seven of them. And..they had been cut off from the world for nearly seven months in that lab...so more could have happened that they didn't even know about.

There could have been more bombings...the world could have gone to hell for all they knew. Mikasa's deep thoughts were cut off when she heard Eren hiss in pain.

"Eren...?", she blinked worriedly, seeing him wince, clutching his shoulder. "I'm fine Mikasa...", Eren lied.

Mikasa frowned. "No, you're hurt!", she shifted closer, and checked his shoulder. As she got closer, Eren noticed her scar again.

She had gotten it from something sharp in the wreckage, when he ribs were crushed during the terrorist bombing.

It was a deep, thick line under her right eye. Mikasa froze then, seeing a deep cut slashed across Eren's shoulder. It wasn't dangerous or deep enough to become injected, but would leave a scar.

"It's just a graze...from a bullet. During the escape, one of the MP...", Eren started to explain, but he stopped, seeing Mikasa's look of horror.

"Mikasa...?", he asked worriedly, as she sank down beside him, a look of regret on her face. "It's all my fault...I took too long to shoot him...", she realized, her heart sinking.

Eren's eyes widened. "No..no, Mikasa! It's not your fault! You've never used a gun before, hell you did damn good for a first timer!", Eren tried to assure her.

"Eren, you could have been killed because of me! It took me three times to shoot him...what if its Sebastian next time...?", she asked, fearfully.

Eren frowned worriedly, he gently took her hand then. Mikasa looked at him.

"Mikasa...I'm okay. Listen, once we get back to the forest, I'll teach you how to shoot properly...I get the feeling its something we should all learn...", he assured her gently.

Mikasa swallowed hard, she gave a small nod. "I'm sorry Eren...", she said softly. "Don't apologize..I'm just relieved...most of us got out alive...and I'm relieved you're not hurt", Eren said gently.

Mikasa bit her lip, nodding silently again. Eren's eyes softened. "Hey...speaking of...I mean..I know I keep asking but, you're still healed right?", he gestured to her chest.

"Yes...but I'll be honest, its easier to breathe out here...", Mikasa admitted softly. "I bet...I know the fresh air is relieving on all of us...but your lung was damaged, I heard you struggled a lot of nights in that cell...you needed fresh air after such an injury", Eren said worriedly.

Mikasa nodded, as she breathed in a bit deeply. "Its like I can actually breathe for real..with no struggling", she admitted in relief. The truck hit a small bump, causing Mikasa to fall into Eren slightly.

They both turned red. "Sorry, speed bump!", Historia called back at them, as she continued driving. "It's fine..!", Eren said back, still red in the face..Mikasa's breast had pressed against his chest for the briefest moment.

Mikasa was just as red, as she sat up, out of his arms. Despite everything they've been through, they still had feelings for each other.

And...being separated through those cells, only made their feelings fester deeper. They had a yearning for each other, naturally.

"S-Sorry...", Eren muttered, nervously. Mikasa gave a very small smile, as she leaned into him, resting her head against his shoulder. "It's okay", she whispered.

Eren relaxed a bit, as he gently stroked her hair.

Back in the deep forest, at the camp fire sight, Sasha was still unconscious. Her breathing had grown labored now, she was also grimacing painfully. "She's dripping with sweat...", Armin said worriedly, as he wiped her forehead once again.

"Sis should have let me come with them...I'm going to be 15 this summer! She's treating me like I'm 5!", Sebastian suddenly vented, having been quiet this whole time.

"She's your big sister, she's just trying to protect you...now more than ever", Armin assured him softly. "Yeah...but I should start being able to protect myself...and more importantly her! I couldn't even lift that wreckage off of her that day...if she gets hurt again, I need to be prepared!", Sebastian insisted.

It was obvious what happened to Mikasa really did traumatize him, and made him feel powerless as a brother.

"We'll all have to train to be stronger, for everyone's sake", Connie agreed softly.

 _Kamakura_

 _8:05 PM_

Historia had turned off the headlights so they were more discreet upon driving up to the entrance of the town.

She hit the brakes softly, seeing buildings and houses ahead. "There's lights on in some houses...its safe to say this place is still in tact", Eren said.

Tokyo was like an abandoned ghost town now, apart from the labs in the hospitals.

"Keep your wits about you...MP might be here looking for us", Mikasa reminded him, as she got off the truck. Eren followed, as Historia exited as well.

She quietly closed the truck door. "To get finished faster, we should split up. Historia and I will go to the store, Eren, you get gas for the truck", Mikasa decided.

The three entered the town...once they got further in, they noticed the store was still opened. "Shit...it must have new owners...", Mikasa cursed under her breath.

"Maybe we can still sneak in somehow..", Historia suggested. They were across the street from the store. Mikasa could see inside, the cashier was a young college man. He seemed more concerned with his hentai manga than actually working.

"You think he knows about us..?", asked Historia. "There's a 50/50 chance...but I think not. It hasn't even been 24 hours since we escaped. He looks like the type to be more lost in his manga and anime, rather than watching the news", Mikasa pointed out.

"And there's no TVs in that place...I think you both would be good. But its best not to linger either", Eren added.

"So..what's the plan then? We have no money, how can we steal right under his nose?", asked Historia worriedly. Mikasa's eyes darkened.

"Leave that to me", she then unbuttoned her top, along with removing her jacket, showing quite a bit of cleavage. Eren turned bright red, seeing her quite a lot of her C cup breasts.

"Whoa, whoa, Mikasa! What the hell are you doing?!", he asked her, as he crossed his legs slightly, getting a slight erection that he couldn't exactly control, being an 18 year old guy.

"I'll distract him while Historia grabs what we need", Mikasa replied simply, oblivious to the physical state she just put Eren in.

"That's genius! But have you ever flirted before?", asked Historia. "No, not really...", admitted Mikasa, blushing a bit.

"You got it, you're looks are enough, trust me. Guys always go for big chested girls", Historia assured her, only making Mikasa turn redder.

"Yeah, Historia's right...you're..I mean..you're beautiful and-", Eren stuttered, making Mikasa turn ever redder if that was possible. Eren shook his head, snapping out of it.

"But..look be careful, if that bastard touches you, scream for me", he told her worriedly. "I can handle him Eren, I knocked out a guy back at the lab. I can handle some college kid", Mikasa promised him, but she smiled slightly.

"Okay, the gas station is right over there. Its still open too so you'll have to sneak around", she added, pointing.

"Got it", Eren nodded. The trio split, as Historia and Mikasa walked over to the store. "Just act casual...I'll pretend to ask for directions while you grab what we need", Mikasa whispered. Historia nodded softly.

They entered the brightly lit store, seeing the cashier not look up from his manga.

Mikasa gave a look of disgust, seeing the cover had a fully naked anime girl with unrealistically large breasts and green tentacles on the edges of the cover.

"I don't think I've ever wanted to see a Playboy instead in all my life...", she muttered to Historia, who nodded, also looking uncomfortable.

"Okay, do your thing. I'll be as quick as I can", Historia whispered. Mikasa took a deep breath, nodding. She approached the counter, running a hand through her hair.

Historia went in the back, and grabbed one of their in store tote bags you could buy. She started filling it with canned food, berries, some fish that could be cooked over a fire, along with bottled water.

As Mikasa walked up to the counter, she glanced down, seeing candy bars on display. One was a Crunch bar, Sebastian's favorite. She bit her lip, and sneakily grabbed it, sliding it in her pocket.

"Um...excuse me", she managed to utter out. The cashier glanced up from his manga, and he then grinned, seeing Mikasa...he especially eyed her breasts.

"Well hello there", he put his manga down, red in the face. Mikasa felt a wave of relief, he didn't recognize her...he hadn't seen the news yet.

"I was wondering if I could get directions to Yokohama...my friend and I are traveling", Mikasa asked him casually.

"Well, maps are $10, cutie", he answered slyly, licking his lip subtly. Mikasa sighed, but she leaned over the counter, so her breasts were closer to him.

"I don't have any cash on me...but I could pay you another way...", she said then. He fixed his eyes on her breasts.

In the back, Historia quickly filled the bag with Aspirin, Ibuprofen, bandages, rubbing alcohol, cough syrup, and some blankets. As she went to grab some ammo, she knocked over a bug spray can.

"You need some help back there?", the cashier called after her, causing Historia to freeze. "Oh she's fine, she's just clumsy...", Mikasa then placed her hand over his, to extra distract him as she leaned in closer.

The guy turned red, eyeing her breasts closer. "I'll let you have a map for free then...", he grabbed her a copy, that was folded in a newspaper.

"Thank you so much...", Mikasa said, she saw Historia come around, keeping the bag well hidden. "Can I at least get your number?", he asked. "Sure...", Mikasa wrote down a fake number, sliding him the paper.

"I'll be calling..", he said. Mikasa nodded, as she and Historia hurried out, with the bag and map. Once they exited, Mikasa exhaled in relief. "You okay?", asked Historia.

"The plan worked, that's what matters...what all did you get?", asked Mikasa, buttoning her top back up, and slipping her jacket back on.

"We'll count it when we get back, I got a lot though...", Historia replied.

As they hurried away, inside, as the guy went to return to his manga, he suddenly coughed.

His coughing fit didn't stop, and he hurried to the bathroom to vomit.

As Mikasa and Historia hurried to the gas station, Mikasa stopped in her tracks. "Mikasa? What's wrong?", asked Historia worriedly.

Mikasa bit her lip, she looked down at her hand. "I...touched his hand", she started. "And...?", asked Historia.

"Historia...what if I..infected him?", Mikasa asked then, nervously. Historia fell silent, a tense silence. "We can't worry about it right now, he was a pervert anyway..come on", Historia took her hand, as they hurried.

"You girls okay?", asked Eren, meeting them. He had gotten a tank of gas. "We're good, let's hurry", Mikasa insisted.

The trio managed to sneak out, and made it back to the truck. Historia placed the bag in the passenger seat, while Eren filled the tank. Mikasa climbed in the back, and once the tank was filled, Eren climbed in with her.

Historia started up the engine, and began driving back toward the mountain. "You got the newspaper? Let's read it, we should be caught up", Eren said then, just noticing Mikasa was holding it.

"Oh, right", Mikasa opened it up, luckily there was no news about their escape yet...though she was sure the TV and internet had it everywhere.

However, the front cover of the newspaper had something just as alarming on it.

 _ZETSUMETSU HITS THE BIG APPLE_

 _OVER 50, 000 INFECTED FROM LAST WEEK'S BOMBING_

Mikasa's heart dropped, as Eren's eyes widened. The article explained a second terrorist bombing hit New York City, last week, only 5 days ago. The entire state has been shut down, and its believed some tourists spread it to nearby states such as Pennsylvania, New Jersey and Ohio.

"I wonder if it hit anywhere else yet...", Mikasa admitted, as Eren remained dead silent.


	8. Starved For Survival

**Author's Note: Due to the recent tragic events of the Manga, I'll be making Sasha and Mikasa more like sisters in this story.**

 _April 18th, 2018_

 _11: 16 PM_

 _Unnamed Forest_

The loud roaring sound of the truck's engine erupted through the forest. Deer scattered out of the way, along with raccoon's. Historia sped through the thick terrain, before seeing the camp fire in sight. She pulled up, and turned the engine off.

Mikasa jumped out of the back of the truck with Eren, having the bag of all the needed medical supplies.

"How is she?!", Mikasa cried, rushing over. Sasha was unconscious still, her bullet wound was covered by Connie's shirt but she had gone paler and her breathing was weak and shallow.

"She's alive but she's getting worse", Connie answered numbly, holding Sasha's head in his lap. Mikasa knelt down at the redhead's side, and began gathering the supplies out of the bag.

"How did it go? Did anyone see you?", asked Armin, as Eren and Historia hurried over. "Just a pervert working in the store, but he didn't recognize us...", Historia replied, as she started to get to work on Sasha's wound.

Mikasa swallowed hard, not answering with Historia, as she held Sasha's limp hand. Sasha and Mikasa were cell mates in that lab...so naturally they were quite close. Almost like sisters really.

But...aside from her worry for her injured friend, Mikasa kept taking herself back to that exchange at the store. When she touched that guy's hand...to distract him from Historia...did she infect him?

She wasn't sure extacly how Zetsumetsu spread, despite being one with it. Did it just spread from bodily fluids..or did it only take direct contact? Maybe just breathing the same air, being in the same room spread it...

"Sis..? You look really pale...", Sebastian noticed worriedly.

Mikasa blinked, snapping out of her deep thoughts. She shook her head. "I'm fine...just tired. Oh, here", Mikasa reached in her pocket, and handed her little brother the candy bar she stole.

Sebastian gently took it, his eyes lit up a bit, but after everything they've been through, a simple candy bar wouldn't fully bring his spirits up.

"Thanks sis", he said, as he opened the Crunch bar and began nibbling on it. Mikasa looked down, giving Sasha's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Okay...the wound's properly sealed and bandaged. I also managed to grab some antibiotic cream from the store. We don't have an IV or even know how to use one, so when she wakes up I'll give her pain pills", Historia decided. Mikasa exhaled in relief, as did Connie. "So..she'll be okay?", asked Connie, still worried.

"I don't want to say for positive but..I think she'll be okay. We'll know by morning", replied Historia. Mikasa nodded, as Historia got a blanket over Sasha.

The group could breathe a sigh of relief, and were all exhausted from the escape. They ate some of the food Historia got, and eventually Sebastian, Connie and even Armin fell asleep.

Historia was still awake. Eren came over, knowing it had to be late by now. "She seems to be resting fine, you should get some sleep", he advised.

"I'm okay..I can't...really sleep if I'm honest. I can't..get Ymir out of my mind", Historia confessed, hugging her knees close to her chest. Eren's eyes softened.

"Anyway, you should go talk to Mikasa...she's been off since what happened in the store", Historia told him. Eren blinked. "What happened in the store?", he asked.

Historia shook her head. "You better talk to her about it", she simply said. Eren felt a mix of confusion and panic, wondering what happened.

He hurried over to the edge of the lake, where Mikasa was sat by herself. There were a lot of stars out tonight, and she was gazing up at them.

Eren sat down beside her. "Mikasa, what happened in the store..? Historia mentioned...", he began to ask. Mikasa curled up more, her knees to her chest, quiet at first.

Eren's eyes suddenly darkened and he glared. "Did that bastard touch you?!", he asked, protective. "No..no nothing like that...", Mikasa shook her head, finally looking at him.

"I mean...yeah he was a pervert but..", she sighed. "Historia dropped some stuff and I gripped his hand in a flirting way to distract him...", she started.

Eren blinked, not catching on. "Eren...what if I infected him?", Mikasa asked. Eren froze up, and his heart sunk.

"Oh...oh shit...", he collected his thoughts. "I mean...he seemed like the type of person who...I mean no one deserves this but...I'm worried if he'll infect other people in that town. My grandparents lived there...there's children there...", Mikasa's hands began to shake.

"Mikasa...", Eren gently took her hand, as she leaned into him slightly. "What if..I just..infected an entire town?", she cried.

"Mikasa, first of all..we don't even know if you did. Maybe it only spreads from bodily fluids contact. And even if you did..HE would be the one who would infect the entire town, not you...if the idiot has any sense he'll go to the hospital", Eren told her softly.

Mikasa swallowed hard, as she leaned more into Eren, causing him to turn a bit red. She calmed down after a few moments.

They gazed up at the stars. "I forgot...how beautiful the sky was...and how nice the air smelled...", Mikasa admitted.

"Yeah...I know. We spent seven months in that hellhole...we couldn't even...", Eren bit his lip, looking at her. "Mikasa...there were so many nights you needed me...Sasha was too weak to support you...when your breathing was bad..and even nights I heard you crying about your parents...", he told her.

Mikasa looked down. "I couldn't even comfort Sebastian when he had bad nights...", she recalled. "And now...", she glanced over at her brother's sleeping form.

"I feel like...he's not the same boy anymore. With everything that's happened to him...", she said. "None of us are the same after all this...I just...it killed me Mikasa. Only being able to hold your hand through those cold iron bars...", Eren said.

Mikasa leaned further into him..they had spent seven months separated through prison bars. They needed each other..plus their feelings never stopped developing.

Mikasa wrapped her arms around Eren's neck, as Eren cupped her cheek. They didn't need to exchange words, they knew what each other was thinking.

Their lips pressed against each other softly, as they lay down in the soft grass. Even grass felt soft to them about those seven months of sleeping on wood hard cots.

Eren ran his hand through her hair, as Mikasa gave a very small moan against his lips. After a few seconds, they broke the kiss to catch their breath.

"Mikasa...I don't know..where we go from here...but I promise I'll protect you. And keep you safe", Eren assured her.

Mikasa looked down softly. "Eren...I promise I'll repay you one day, for saving my life...", she started but Eren gently pressed his finger to her lips, shushing her.

"Mikasa...you do not have to repay me for that. We'll stick together from now on...with the others", Eren promised her.

Mikasa gave a small, tired nod. They were all exhausted, and soon they drifted to sleep for the night.

 _April 19th, 2018_

 _7: 02 AM_

 _Kamakura_

Down the mountain, outside of the forest and in the small city of Kamakura, the college kid who had started vomiting after having contact with Mikasa, was now meeting his friend to go to the doctors.

"What happened to you?", his friend asked, driving a loud sports car, blaring obnoxiously loud music. "I think some bitch gave me STDs or something", the s college kid replied, getting in the car. His friend chuckled.

"Yeah like you ever got laid", he scoffed. "She touched my fucking hand!", the college kid answered angrily. "Pretty sure that's not how they spre-", his friend started, when the college kid abruptly vomited blood all over his friend and the car.

 _8:46 AM_

 _Unnamed Forest_

The sun beams came through the thick trees above them, the camp fire long burned out. Mikasa and Eren were asleep in each other's arms. Armin woke first, and he gave a small smile, knowing about the two's feelings.

"HEY! GET OUT OF THERE!", Sebastian suddenly yelled, throwing rocks at some raccoons. "Sebastian?", Mikasa stirred, as Eren also woke up.

Some racoons ran off into the woods. "I woke up and they were in our rations bag!", Sebastian explained, as Historia woke up, along with Connie.

"Did they eat everything?", asked Mikasa, as she and Eren got to their feet. "Yeah..except for the soup cans they couldn't get opened...", Sebastian replied, looking in the bag.

"So what now? Go and steal more?", asked Connie. "We could try but different people would have to go. It would be way to suspicious for Mikasa and I to come in again", Historia pointed out.

Mikasa hugged herself. "And I have no interest in seeing him again...", she added. Eren gently squeezed her hand.

"I think we should...not only to get more food, but to see if...anything's happened", Armin decided. The group had not thought about raccoons getting in the bag, plus they had been so tired.

"Okay, Armin, you and Connie come with me. Eren, Mikasa and Sebastian can stay here with Sasha", Historia decided.

Just then, Sasha's eyes started to opened, she stirred. "Sasha..?", Mikasa knelt down at her side, worried. Sasha groaned, as she opened her eyes more.

"You're awake..!", Connie exclaimed, with great relief. "What happened...? Oh its breakfast time!", Sasha said then, her eyes lighting up at this.

Mikasa exhaled in relief, as Eren chuckled. "Oh she's okay", he laughed, as Mikasa hugged Sasha. "Guys I'm fine..but I am starving!", Sasha admitted.

"Racoons got into our bag, we'll have to raid the city again", Armin told her. Sasha's face fell in horror. "WHAT?! I was shot and you people don't even have a food platter spread out for me?!", she cried.

"We'll have some food here soon, don't worry Sasha", Armin assured her. Sasha whined, laying back down.

After the fact, Jean was buried, and Armin, Connie and Historia left with the truck. Sasha went back to a restless sleep, as Sebastian sat by her.

Mikasa sighed, she then reached in the bag, grabbing her gun. "Mikasa?", asked Eren nervously.

"Eren, I don't think they'll be able to bring food back...I have...a terrible feeling about touching that guy's hand. We should hunt...just so we don't starve", Mikasa explained.

"Oh...all right", Eren sighed in relief. Mikasa blinked. "You didn't think I was gonna...?", she asked, her eyes widening a bit.

"No just..with everything that's happened...I wouldn't blame anyone for having a breakdown", Eren explained, scratching the back of his neck.

Mikasa walked up to him. "I'm okay Eren..I'm stronger than you think. I know the first time we met, I was injured but...", she said softly.

"I do admit, you took that guard out dead easy...okay, I believe I promised you lessons in being a better shot..", Eren took her hand, as they went stepped away from the camp so Sebastian and Sasha were a safe distance away.

"Okay, you're just using a pistol for now, its important you relax your arms, aim for that tree branch", Eren gently moved her arms in the right position, causing her to blush slightly but she stayed focused.

"Right", Mikasa aimed at the thick but small tree branch that was pretty high up. "Keep both eyes open, they just keep one closed in the movies...", Eren added.

Mikasa opened her other eye. "Deep breath...and squeeze the trigger, don't pull it", Eren advised, he held her a bit from behind, even though he knew she could handle the kick.

Mikasa inhaled, and she then squeezed the trigger. The bullet shot the tree branch directly. "Holy shit...you're a natural!", Eren's eyes widened.

"Bulls eye sis!", Sebastian exclaimed from by the camp.

"Can you guys go hunt now?!", whined Sasha. "Sure thing Sasha", Eren smiled, as Mikasa relaxed again.

They spent a good hour hunting, and were able to return with a duck and a rabbit. As they returned to the campsite, the truck pulled up. It was driving faster than usual.

Mikasa stopped with Eren, as the truck came to a skidding stop, and Historia got out quickly. "What happened?", asked Mikasa, getting a bad feeling.

"Um...we...we need to go. Now", Historia answered firmly, as she began loading the truck with the supplies. "What?! Why?", asked Eren.

"It seems Mikasa had every right to be worried about that college kid. By the time we arrived on the outside of Kamakura, the entire town was in lockdown. The army's there, ambulances, and we overheard over 100 people are infected already...its spreading like wild fire. And they know we were there...how else would it spread", Armin explained.

Mikasa's heart sunk, and she paled. "You gotta be kidding me...", Eren turned pale as well, as Connie and Historia continued gathering the little supplies they had.

"We were unable to get any food, we have to leave. They're going to scout this entire area. If we weren't wanted before, we are now", Armin explained.

Mikasa's face fell in horror, she felt a severe migraine coming out. She had started getting them during their time in the lab, so she knew it wasn't her illness relapsing.

She placed a hand over her forehead, as Eren rubbed her back. "Mikasa, it's not your fault", he assured her. Mikasa shook her head, exhaling shakily. "Let's hurry then", she said.

She hurried over to the campsite and lifted Sasha up with ease. "Where will we go?", asked Sasha, as Mikasa helped her onto the back of the truck.

"Far away from here...as it is they're not going to stop until they catch us all", Mikasa answered, as Sebastian, Eren, and Connie got in the back with them, while Armin got up front with Historia.

The truck engine turned on, they were forced to abandon the motorcycle, not having enough gas for two vehicles. Along with Jean's burial sight.

The truck drove fast, leaving that area behind.

 _3:18 PM_

 _Unnamed Forest_

Dr. Tanaka and members of the lab and government scouted the camp sight area, the forest littered with soldiers. Helicopters flew overhead, while trucks and tanks drove through.

"They were here all right, there's signs of a camp fire on these rocks and wood...and fresh tire tracks. Only a few hours old", a solider concluded.

"Hey, Dr. Tanaka! Come take a look at this!", a scientist yelled from behind the bushes and trees. "What is it?", Tanaka came over, to see they had dug up a hole in the ground.

Inside the deep hole, was Jean's body. There were signs of decaying already from the smell. "That's one of them, right?", asked the scientist.

"That's #655 all right...he had one hell of a big mouth...didn't our sniper shoot #903 as well?", Dr. Tanaka asked, unphased.

"Yes, we had a visual on that...but we can't find a body. Its possible she survived", the scientist replied. "That would explain the missing medical supplies from that store last night...search this entire forest, head in the direction those tires went", Dr. Tanaka ordered.

He glared then, approaching someone they had handcuffed. Dr. Akira glared at Tanaka. "Dr. Akira...you knew these kids. Surely you have an idea where they're going", Tanaka growled.

"No, I don't. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. Those kids are humans! They got a right to live!", Dr. Akira snarled.

"Those kids are infected with the most deadly and rapidly spreading virus we've ever seen! What's their lives to the entire world?!", Dr. Tanaka yelled back.

"You ran that lab like a torture chamber! They might as well have been lab rats for a product testing experiment! And what did you recover in your grand research?! NOTHING! Countless of those people died because of your sick experiments!", Dr. Akira snarled.

Dr. Tanaka glared. He then kicked Dr. Akira in the gut. Dr. Akira groaned, coughing hard, trying not to throw up.

"Dont' talk big to us. You're just some run down retired doctor who failed to save his own wife in a surgery...we're dealing with something much bigger. The country, and quite possibly the world are solely in OUR hands. Sacrifices need to be made", Dr. Tanaka sneered.

Dr. Akira glared darkly then. "Keep telling yourself that Tanaka...live in delusion. Just keep denying the fact this is the most corrupt and fucked up thing our imperial army has done since Unit 731!", he growled then.

Dr. Tanaka froze, all color drained from his face, as he turned and starred at Dr, Akira.

"You unbelievable BASTARD!", Dr. Tanaka suddenly grabbed a gun from the nearby soldier's hands, and open fired at Dr. Akira before the solider could stop him.

"Dr. Tanaka! He was our only witness!", the solider yelled angrily, Dr. Akira's body now limp, his face shot off, along with shots in his chest and stomach.

Unit 731 was a very real secret biological weapon unit that conducted cruel and inhuman experiments on Chinese people and even children during World War II.

Dissecting, rape, simply shooting them dead, among other unspoken horrors. Very similar to Dr. Tanaka's lab, where the people infected with Zetsumetsu were dissected alive, shot dead when they tried to escape...and there were some rumors in the cell room of rape going on as well.

The only difference was instead of the experiments being performed on the enemy, it was being done on their own people...ironically to save their own people.

Zetsumetsu has created a twisted mess...along with the terrorist group behind it.

 _June 21st, 2018_

 _9:33 PM_

 _Fukuoka, Japan_

The sign to the next city read "Fukuoka" which was over 1000 miles from Tokyo. It was also approaching closer to the ocean. The population was 1.6 Million people. After three months of traveling, an exhausted group exited the forest's edge, to see a bridge tunnel. Right above it was the road to the city, which was only 3 more miles away.

Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Sebastian, Sasha, Historia and Connie all were worn out from their journey. The truck had run out of gas over 800 miles ago, so their journey has mostly been on foot. They had to stick to the wilderness to avoid being seen or captured.

They lived off hunting animals, but even with as good a shot as Mikasa was, and even Eren, they only caught something sometimes.

And most of the time, it was not enough for the entire group. They had all lost weight as well. As they approached the tunnel, they saw a miletary truck driving over the bridge above.

"Here, quick!", Eren gripped Mikasa's hand, as she gripped Sebastian's, the group hiding inside the tunnel.

The tunnel went over a very shallow creek, and there was a thick forest in sight on the other side. Mikasa held her little brother close, as they all remained still and silent, holding their breath.

The truck drove over the bridge, and to their relief, didn't stop and kept on going into the city. Historia exhaled shakily in relief, as Sasha also sighed.

"That was too close...", Armin said quietly. Mikasa blinked then, tensing again. She stood up, looking towards the edge of that forest.

"Mikasa? What's wrong?", asked Eren. "Sis?", added Sebastian. "Someone's watching us...", Mikasa answered, glaring toward the forest.

"You're just paranoid..and hungry", Connie sighed. "No, she's right!", Sasha cried, also noticing. After all this time, Sasha's wound had healed.

They focused their gaze on the forest, when suddenly several dark figured exited. Eren froze, he went to reach for his gun...although it would only be a bluff. They were out of ammo.

"Don't do anything stupid, kid", a voice growled from the group. A shorter but older man stood in the front, having jet black hair.

A woman as short as him with strawberry blonde hair that was Mikasa's length stood at his side, along with three men, and a woman with glasses and dark red hair.

They were all wearing green cloaks. "So...we finally meet...", the black haired man said, as they began to approach the group.


	9. Wings of Freedom

**Author's Note: Hey guys, due to personal reasons, Rubi won't be in this fic. Colin, who voices her in my Visual novels which are based on these fics, is going through some personal things right now, so he's taking a break. So Rubi won't be in this fic**

 _June 21st, 2018_

 _Fukuoka, Japan_

 _9:34 PM_

The group of shadows on the edge of the forest stood firm, glaring at Eren's group. "Finally found us...?", Armin questioned, not understanding his statement. Mikasa glared, gripping tighter onto Sebastian's hand.

"Maaan, I didn't expect you to make it here this soon!", a female voice said. The red haired woman with glasses came more into light.

Eren's heart dropped, along with everyone else's. They recognized her as Hanji, one of the scientists from the lab.

"It's Hanji...!", Historia cried. "Oh crap..!", Connie froze. "How did she find us?!", added Sasha, as Eren suddenly glared dangerously, clenching his fists.

"We're NOT going back there!", he sprinted forward, about to throw a punch at her, when Levi suddenly glared, and kicked Eren's feet under him, tripping him to the ground.

"EREN!", cried Mikasa fearfully, but Sebastian held her back.

"Keep up that reckless behavior, you'll get your entire group killed", Levi sneered, glaring down at Eren. Eren glared back up at him.

"Who are you people?", he demanded, as he struggled to get up. "We're a group that rebels against the government, and how they're handling this entire mess...we have way more information than they do", Levi explained.

Eren froze up, his eyes widening as some color drained from his face. "Then why is SHE with you?", Mikasa demanded.

"I was simply at that lab undercover, to find out what they were doing and gathering information...none of you know this, but I'm the one who helped you escape", Hanji replied simply.

The group all froze, looking both in shock and confused. "We can explain everything back at base..its not wise to stay out in the open like this. More army trucks are coming this way within the next ten minutes", Levi said then.

"Hold up! You people just expect us to follow you into the woods?!", demanded Eren. Mikasa swallowed hard, as she heard her little brother's stomach growl.

They hadn't eaten or drank anything in days. Mikasa especially wasn't looking well, she gave a lot of her share to her brother after all. Eren gave his to Mikasa, but a lot of times she refused it, wanting Eren to eat.

"They could have food..", Sasha muttered, starving. "No way! This could be a trick by those people at the lab!", Connie pointed out.

"E-Eren...I think we should...", Mikasa started but she suddenly exhaled shakily, placing a hand to her forehead. "Mikasa!", Eren hurried over to her, worried, and wrapped an arm around her.

"Are you all right..?", he asked, supporting her. "I'm just...light headed...", Mikasa began. Levi frowned.

"Your girlfriend looks like she hasn't ate in weeks...", he commented. "All of you look starved, we have food and water back at base", Petra offered kindly, her voice the softest out of them all.

Eren swallowed hard, he saw how weak Mikasa appeared. Sebastian didn't look well either. Mikasa was pale, shaky and sweating a bit, she also had lost quite a bit of weight, her clothes appearing slightly baggier than normal.

They could only eat what they could find after all. And in their months of traveling, they had a few successful hunts, and were able to fish a few times. But they were now close to a city...and there were no rabbits or birds here to hunt.

They couldn't steal from stores, in a big city like this there was more security, and with them all wanted now, it was impossible.

Very slowly, Eren gave in. He sighed. "All right, lead the way", he finally said. "Are you sure Eren?", asked Armin. "We don't have a choice", Eren admitted grimly.

"Very well", Levi nodded, as he began leading them into the forest. Eren stopped for a moment, and then crouched down.

"Mikasa, get on my back. I'll carry you", he said then. Mikasa blinked. "Eren..I'm fine..", she started. "You're NOT fine, sis! You're too dizzy to walk!", Sebastian insisted, worried about her.

"I know its tough Mikasa, but please...we don't want to lose you", Sasha added, just as worried. It was no secret the group had a habit of pampering Mikasa a bit, only due to the fact she was the most injured back when all this first started.

It didn't help that she lost quite a bit of treatment she needed thanks to the lab.

Mikasa sighed, she gave in and let Eren carry her. She was stubborn, and didn't like being treated as a princess. As soon as she had food and water, she'd be back to her normal self.

Eren's heart sunk at how light she felt. She felt even lighter then she did when he first carried her, all that time ago when the bombing first hit.

Mikasa wrapped her arms around his neck, as they began following Levi's group into the forest.

They walked for a good 2 miles into the forest, before finally coming to a clearing. Surrounded by thick trees was a campsite. It was rather large, and had around ten tents.

There were tables with supplies, and crates stacked too. Dozens of water jugs were seen near the tents as well. There was a wall of firewood too, as well as five horses tethered to some posts with hay and water. Two were a jet black color, while the other three were dark brown, with one having a white star on its forehead, and another bearing white socks, while the third was all brown with no markings.

"A truck in the woods would be too suspicious if someone came across our camp, plus horses make hunting much easier", Levi explained as they entered the camp.

Armin looked around at the campsite, impressed. He wasn't the only one either. "Don't tell me! All those crates have food?!", gawked Sasha, seeing dozens of heavy crates stacked up in a large shed that was opened.

"Most of it is canned foods, cupped noodles, rice and anything that won't spoil quickly", Hanji explained. "What about meat and vegetables?", asked Sebastian curiously.

"We hunt our meat, and fish as well. There's a large population of deer in this forest, along with rabbits and birds. We grow our vegetables", Levi answered.

"That's incredible!", Connie exclaimed. "How long have you been here?", asked Mikasa weakly, but even in her state, she couldn't help but look around at the camp.

"Since two weeks after it hit...", Levi answered. "We'll explain everything once you all have eaten", Petra added.

They were led into a large tent. Inside were bunk beds, lights and carpeting. It was like luxury compared to how they were living before, sleeping in the dirt, or on rocks.

"Sis! This bed is so soft!", Sebastian stated, as he sat on it, hugging the pillow. "It's so cozy!", added Historia, as Eren helped Mikasa sit down by her brother.

Soon, Petra brought in food for Eren, Mikasa, Sebastian, Armin, Sasha, Connie and Historia. The group were in awe...the food looked amazing.

They each got cooked fish, rice, soup, some lettuce, bread and herbal tea. "I haven't seen food like this in ages!", Connie cried, as he and Sasha dug in.

Sebastian, Mikasa, Eren and the rest ate quickly too, all starving. "If any of you want water, there's jugs right outside the tent", Petra added softly, as she sat down.

"This is incredible! How..did you get all these supplies here?", asked Armin, as Mikasa chewed furiously, starving, while Sebastian downed his tea.

"Two weeks after the bomb hit Tokyo Tower, we heard about the testings in Quarantine, so we fled to here", Petra started.

"Wait..were any of you vaccinated?", asked Mikasa, finally speaking after downing her own tea as Eren practically swallowed his slice of bread whole. Armin dug into the rice. Sasha's plate was already clean.

"No, because we didn't have to be", Levi entered with Hanji, as they sat across from the group.

Eren frowned. "What do you mean?", he asked. Levi looked at them all. "It's time for a proper introduction. Welcome to the Wings of Freedom...we are a rebel group of immune survivors", he began.

There was a tense moment of silence, when suddenly their eyes grew wide. "Immune?!", Sasha gawked at him.

"You mean..you're not effected by Zetsumetsu?!", added Eren urgently.

"That's correct. Myself, my wife Petra,, Hanji, and the others here...we are completely immune to it. Because of this, we knew they'd want to turn us into test subjects, to find a cure", Levi continued.

Mikasa blinked then. "Wait...are you saying THAT'S the reason we were tested on? Because there were no immunes, the government resulted in testing on all of us?", she questioned.

"My short answer to you..is yes. But, there was no guarantee experimenting on us would provide a cure, just because we're immune. I wasn't about to let them slice my wife's brain open...", Levi answered. Petra bit her lip, but remained silent.

"But wait..if you people would have just turned yourselves in...the rest of Tokyo wouldn't have been tested on...our friends died in that lab!", Eren yelled then, standing.

Levi frowned then. "Tell me something. If Mikasa was immune, would you sacrifice her for the rest of the world?", he questioned then. Eren tensed, going dead silent.

Levi glared at him dead in the eyes. Mikasa watched Eren, her heart beat picking up slightly. Eren looked down. "No..I couldn't..", he answered, sitting back down.

"Eren...", Mikasa leaned closer to him, squeezing his hand. "But..how do you know so much about us?", asked Armin.

"Hanji went undercover to work for those sick fucks at that lab...she had information on all of you", Levi explained.

"I was in college and my major was science, they needed more staff so they took me on, as I hoped for. By getting on the inside, I was able to figure out what the government was trying to do, and in my research there I learned even more of how big this attack really was", Hanji began.

"We're listening...", said Mikasa softly. "I'll need to start at the beginning for it to make sense...", Hanji reminded them.

They all nodded, while Eren remained quiet. Hanji took a deep breath. "As you're all aware, a bomb hit Tokyo Tower last year, and then a second hit an apartment complex. We were able to uncover the bomber was a member of the terrorist group. But there's much more", she began.

"Everyone originally thought the terrorist attack was the bombing. What we didn't realize, is that it was merely a distraction from the real attack. And not just a distraction, a lure to get people out of their homes and in the toxic air", she continued.

"Toxic air...so then..those planes that day..!", Armin exclaimed then.

"You're a smart guy...those planes were spraying the toxic Zetsumetsu throughout all of Tokyo. You were all infected hours before the initial bombing as long as you were outside, or a window was open", Hanji nodded.

"Not only was it a distraction, but the emergency sirens lured people out of their homes, thus exposing them to the toxic air..", Petra added softly.

"Wait, how did you help us escape?", asked Connie then. "I left the paper with the code on the counter for you. You kids honestly think that would have just been left there?", asked Hanji.

"You saved us then..", Mikasa said, with a grateful tone.

"Thank you...but...the planes is something we already figured out...what other information is there?", asked Eren, still feeling tense.

Hanji looked at Levi, who nodded. "The terrorist group who started all of this call themselves The Titans. They believe they're higher than any sort of God...we know they originally had a base in Germany, but then they moved to Japan. They are a medium sized group of people from different countries", Levi explained.

Eren went paler than usual, his eyes widened as he fell dead silent. Mikasa noticed, but she didn't say anything yet, listening to Levi with the rest.

"From what we understand, they're plan is to, and I quote, 'cleanse the filth from this world' They seem to be a bunch of cult like religious extremeness nuts...they hired someone to design a bomb for Tokyo Tower...", Levi continued.

Eren's stomach churned, and he suddenly felt sick. He got up, and hurried out, clutching his mouth with his hand. "Eren..?", Mikasa cried worriedly.

She got up, and followed him out. "Weak stomach?", asked Levi. "Not usually...", Armin answered worriedly.

Mikasa stepped several feet from the tent, and saw Eren leaning over a tree. "Eren...", she hurried over, worried, and gently rubbed his back.

She didn't say anything, just simply supported him as Eren coughed, having finished throwing up. "I know..it's a lot to take in. We're also not used to having a big meal", Mikasa said softly.

Eren exhaled shakily, as he finally looked at Mikasa. He pulled her close then, stroking her hair. Mikasa blinked softly, but she embraced him back.

"I'm sorry Mikasa...I'm so sorry that...this has happened to us...", he apologized, holding her tight. "Oh Eren...it's not your fault...", Mikasa soothed him, trusting him completely, and knowing hearing all of this was really making things sink in.

That night, Armin filled them in on everything else Levi said and explained. They were back in the tent. Mikasa was leaning against Eren, her head resting on his arm, while Eren stroked her hair softly. Sebastian was asleep by his sister.

"While they don't know the name of the bomber, or the one who created the bombs, Levi has the names of a few of the members, but not their leader", Armin began.

"Names like Reiner, Bertolt and Gabi have been uncovered..but they're the only ones so far. But there's more", he said.

Eren swallowed hard, remaining pale. "In the time we spent in the lab, and on the run...a few more places have been bombed", Armin showed them some newspaper clippings.

"The Wings of Freedom keep up to date with what's happening, and it's not looking good..", he added. They all leaned in, looking at what the papers said.

"Hong Kong was bombed?!", cried Mikasa, seeing it. "Everyone there is infected...so was Mexico and France", Armin nodded.

"Any other parts of America or still just the North East?", asked Eren. "Still just the North East. New York, New Jersey, Pennsylvania, Ohio, and Maine have all been locked down, to prevent it from spreading further throughout America", Armin explained.

"What else do they know?", asked Mikasa. Armin shook his head. "They know the terrorist group is called the Titans, and that they're somewhere in Japan. They also know the government are blind in the dark...Zetsumetsu is spreading like wild fire", he replied.

"But..there's Anti X", Eren spoke up. "Yeah but...Hanji mentioned a second treatment is being developed, due to the possibility of Anti X wearing off...", Armin said.

"Wearing off...?", Eren swallowed hard. "It was a new drug that was produced quickly, only meant to work for a temporary amount of time. It's been nearly a year since all this started...its very possible it could wear off", explained Armin.

"Anything else...?", asked Mikasa. "That's all they know. I do know we're safe staying with them. We have shelter, food, water and protection. Not to mention both Hanji and Petra are skilled in medical needs, as is Historia", Armin replied.

"It's safe we stay here", Mikasa agreed, while Eren nodded. "Besides, there's no where else to go", he said.

Within the next hour, everyone was exhausted. Mikasa fell asleep quickly, as Eren held her close, stroking her hair. Armin was in the bunk across, while Sebastian was on the top bunk.

Sasha drooled in her sleep, as did Connie. Historia was also fast asleep. Eren struggled to fall asleep, as he watched over his girlfriend.

She slept soundly, worn out. He gently stroked her scar, and then traced down her neck, where her red scarf was still on.

When morning arrived, Levi ordered everyone to be awake and dressed for a meeting outside. "I'm aware you're all still exhusated, but if you want to eat our food and live here, you can all pitch in", he said.

"It's 8 in the morning", complained Sebastian, rubbing his eye and yawning. "Our usual wake up time is 5 AM", Levi stated, as Sasha yawned as well.

"So..what needs to be done?", asked Armin. "I'm going to assign you all in teams of three. But first I need to know any skills you have. Horseback riding, handling a gun and/or other weapons, hunting, fishing, guarding", Levi explained.

"Mikasa Ackerman, your skills", Hanji started. "I took horse back riding lessons only three years ago, and I can use a gun, along with hunt", Mikasa answered.

"You'll be a bit rusty on a horse at first due to it being three years, but also due to the injury you received, but you should be okay...you also seem very alert, so you can pretty much do all of the things around here" Hanji stated.

"Eren Jaeger", Levi said next. "I can use a gun sir, along with hunt and fish...I've never been on a horse before", Eren answered.

"Very well...Armin Arlet?", asked Levi. "I'm not too used to a gun yet I'm afraid, a lot of my skill comes from thinking up strategies", admitted Armin.

They went through everyone, and soon Levi decided the teams. "Mikasa, Sasha and Petra will hunt us dinner. We've run out of meat, but one deer can feed us for a week. You three take horses, and Petra will lead you to where the herds usually are", Levi said.

Mikasa hesitated. "What about my brother?", she asked nervously. "He'll be trained here with this nitwit to learn basic survival", Levi answered, gesturing to Connie.

"And Eren...?", asked Mikasa, also hesitant to leave his side. They were so used to always being together, and after spending 7 months separated through cells..

"Eren, Armin and I will be getting water and fish from the river. Historia and Hanji will be tending to the horses, while Eld, Oluo, and Gunther will be keeping watching", Levi answered sharply.

Mikasa swallowed hard, she had never been far from either Eren or her brother, or just her group in general.

"Mikasa, they'll be okay", Sasha assured her softly. Mikasa didn't answer, looking down as Petra brought the horses over.

"Hey..I know my husband seems tough. But don't worry, he'd put Eren's and Armin's safety before his any day", she assured then.

Mikasa looked at her. "Are you certain?", she asked worriedly. Petra gave a kind smile. "I'm positive", she assured her.

The three girls soon got on the horses, and headed down the hunting trail. Mikasa had her gun, which now was a rifle. They had found one during their journey, and Eren helped her adjust to the kick. Sasha had her bow and arrows, and Petra had a bow and arrows as well.

She was much smaller than Mikasa, despite being older, so Mikasa wasn't surprised she didn't carry a gun. The kick would knock her right down.

"I heard about your injury from Hanji...does it hurt to be on horseback?", asked Petra softly. "No, it would have if I tried it nearly a year ago", Mikasa replied.

"How long have you and Levi been married?", asked Sasha curiously, as they guided the horses further down the trail.

Mikasa pushed a low hanging branch out of the way, as she kept a look out. "About four years before everything went to hell..we were happy. We wanted to go into business for ourselves..", Petra admitted.

"Really? Doing what?", asked Sasha curiously. "We wanted to open a tea shop of our own, and we came close to being able to afford it. I worked days at the grocery store, while Levi worked nights for the Electric company...", Petra explained.

"And then the attack happened..?", asked Mikasa softly. "Actually no...I...got pregnant", admitted Petra.

Mikasa felt the strangest sensation at hearing this, her heart seemed to flutter and she felt some color reach her cheeks...for the briefest moment she pictured herself and Eren having a baby. But then she shook her head, focusing.

"You did..?! What happened?", asked Sasha worriedly, noticing no child at the camp site. Petra bit her lip, a grim look in her eyes. Mikasa noticed Petra's silence, and looked back, worried.

"I miscarried...only 10 weeks into my pregnancy", she admitted. "Oh...", Sasha's eyes turned grim, looking down. "Petra..I'm so sorry...", Mikasa said with a tone of sympathy.

"So..our money went to medical bills, and...I became too depressed to work, and...pretty much only a month after all that, the bomb hit", Petra explained.

"Jesus...", Sasha sighed softly. "But..what about you two? What were your lives like..before all this?", asked Petra.

"I lived with my dad, we lived more in the country side of Japan. We bred horses, raised them, and even had a few farm cats and a dog. But Dad knew I felt isolated in the country, and really had no social life, so every summer he let me stay with my friends. Friends I only got to see in school, which was always a four hour bus ride for me", Sasha explained.

"Dad happened to be in the city when the bomb hit..he got infected and...before Anti X was made, he died in his sleep...", she added, looking down. Mikasa slowed her horse down a bit so she could ride next to Sasha.

She gently squeezed Sasha's hand softly. "I'm so sorry..that's..terrible..and your mom?", asked Petra softly. "She died giving birth to me...so...", Sasha admitted sadly.

Mikasa looked down after a moment of silence. "Before...all of this...I lived with my parents and my brother in an apartment. We were happy...dad worked from home on the computer, mom raised us, I spent my free time exercising, while my brother watched TV...I was never very social, we attended a private school...", she began.

"When it happened...it happened so fast..I...pushed my brother out of the way, as wreckage fell on top of me..and my parents...they...were killed instantly", Mikasa froze, slightly trembling.

It was still difficult for her to talk about. "Mikasa, you don't have to talk about it..it's all right. I read everyone's reports from Hanji...you...really got hit bad. You spent so much time with a severe injury...", Petra said softly.

"I don't want people to keep pampering me though. I'm still strong...I may have been injured but...they need to let me protect them as well", Mikasa confessed, as she wiped her eyes. Sasha had to smile. "Then maybe you get how your little brother feels...?", she asked then.

Mikasa blinked, and she sighed. Petra smiled. "Sweetie, you are strong. Very strong. But its not a crime to appear weak either. You've been through so much, we all have. Talking like this together is good therapy for all of us, trust me", she assured kindly.

Mikasa gave a small nod, as they moved in closer to where the herd was. They urged their horses to a trotting pace, as they went further into the woods.


	10. Anti X's End

_December 30th 2018_

 _5:32 PM_

 _Wings of Freedom Base, Outside Fukuoka Japan_

The air was freezing and crisp, and the skies were also a deep gray color, with no sun in sight. There was also snow on the ground, and ice in the dead trees.

There were extra blankets stacked in the tents, and a lot of extra meat was stored for the winter as well. Everyone was assigned to some different chores, as it drew closer to dinner time.

Mikasa swung a large axe down onto a log, splitting it into two pieces. She had done a lot of chopping for firewood, and after six months she not only regained a lot of her previous strength, but some of her muscle even.

Sebastian swung a much smaller axe onto a log next to her's, only to wince as he hit it, nursing his finger. "Another splinter, Sebastian?", asked Mikasa worriedly.

"I'm fine", Sebastian insisted, sounding irritated with himself. He was 15 now, and he had grown taller. "Let me see it", Mikasa insisted, taking his wrist. Sebastian grumbled as his sister checked it.

"It's not too deep...", she began to remove it gently, he was almost as tall as her now. Sebastian was always pretty short for his age, he was about Armin's height.

"Maybe you should go back planting seeds with Petra and Connie...", Mikasa suggested after a few seconds of silence.

"Seriously?! Sis, I said I'm fine! When are you going to stop babying me?!", Sebastian yelled then, angrily.

Mikasa frowned, as she then picked the splinter from his finger, making him wince again. "As soon as I know you're grown up enough to take care of yourself", she replied sharply.

"But I am! And you never give me a chance to prove it!", Sebastian pressed. Mikasa sighed. "Sebastian, we already lost mom and dad! Do you really think I want to lose you too?!", she asked, getting frustrated.

Sebastian fell quiet for a second, looking down. "I don't know...do you think I want to lose you?", he asked then. Mikasa bit her lip.

"I saw you...Sis, that day it happened..when you got trapped under that wreckage...I...I never had seen you like that before...and I never want to see you like that again. And if you don't start letting me protect you...", he insisted.

"Eren protects me", Mikasa said simply. "What if Eren won't be around one day...?", Sebastian asked. Mikasa froze up, the very idea of that..it made her almost physically ill. She gripped her scarf, and winced. Her hand went to her forehead, getting a migraine. "Sis...?", Sebastian lowered his voice, his eyes turning worried. "I'm fine...let's..just hurry and get this done", Mikasa said, her tone slightly shaky.

After dinner, and once everyone was settled in their tents, Sebastian had fallen asleep while Mikasa tossed and turned.

She couldn't even close her eyes, worried about what Sebastian had said...if Eren wouldn't be around one day. She sat up, giving up on sleep.

She was in a long sleeved white nightgown, wearing her scarf. She glanced outside the tent, and saw Eren and Armin's tent light was still on.

She threw a coat on, and exited the tent. She walked across, and entered Eren and Armin's. The boys appeared to be deep in conversation.

"Mikasa, hey", Eren said softly. "Trouble sleeping?", asked Armin. Mikasa bit her lip. "Eren...can we talk?", she asked.

"Sure...", Eren blinked, noticing her silence. Mikasa kept glancing at Armin a bit awkwardly. Armin blinked, but then caught on.

"Oh...OH! Right...THAT kind of talk..right um..I'll bunk down with Sebastian", Armin realized, causing Mikasa to slightly blush as well as Eren. It was no secret to anyone, the romantic and sexual tension between Eren and Mikasa.

Armin exited, zipping the tent shut behind him. Mikasa sat down next to Eren on the bunk bed, giving a soft sigh.

"What is it, sweetie?", asked Eren softly, as Mikasa gazed at him. "I couldn't sleep...I mean...I guess I just...", she struggled for a moment, gripping her scarf.

"I'm scared..", she confessed, hugging her knees to her chest then. "Of what, Mika?", asked Eren worriedly, gently rubbing her back.

"Losing you...I mean...ever since this all started, its gotten so dangerous. What if that terrorist group comes here...we spent...so much time separated through iron bars in that lab and...", she went on.

"I just...", she swallowed hard, tears sparkling in her eyes. "I just want a peaceful life with you Eren...I wish we had met long before this...so that at least..we could have more memories than just..trying to survive...", she confessed.

Eren's eyes softened. "It really is the worst time to be falling in love...", he agreed, as Mikasa sniffled. "But hey..Mikasa..I know..the world's gone to hell. But...I still have a reason to live. And it's you...even if its limited and tough, I still wanna make memories with you", Eren confessed.

Mikasa looked at him, as Eren gently cupped her cheek, brushing her tears away from his thumb. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment.

Mikasa parted her lips, as they gently shared a passionate kiss. They had kissed, and even made out before...but this...felt different. Mikasa wrapped her arms around Eren's neck, as Eren gently caressed her waist.

Mikasa released a soft moan, as Eren gently began moving her down onto her back on the bed. He removed his shirt, as Mikasa unbuttoned her nightgown.

"Mika...wait..are you sure..I mean, I don't want to rush you-", Eren started, a bit nervously but Mikasa cut him off by pulling him down, kissing him deeply, burying her tongue in his mouth.

Eren relaxed, as he returned the deep kiss, helping Mikasa remove her nightgown fully. When it was completely off, Eren broke the kiss gently so they could catch their breath...and he gazed at her C cup breasts.

Mikasa panted a bit, catching her breath, and blushing at his starring. "Mikasa...you're beautiful...", he whispered. Mikasa felt her eyes light up, as she closed them, turning her head to the side on the pillow.

"Eren...make me yours tonight..please...", she pleaded, in a soft whisper. They knew..this could be their only chance.

Anything bad could happen with the world the way it was after all. "Of course...", Eren kissed her neck, and softly groped her breasts.

Mikasa moaned out a bit loudly, her face expressing pure pleasure, as she ran her hands down his chest. Eren growled slightly against her neck, as he could feel his erection growing, his jeans getting tighter.

He gently kept massaging Mikasa's left breast, but removed his other hand from her right, and caressed it down her body.

He traced her stomach, and then his fingers brushed against her inner thigh, causing her to shiver in pleasure. Her breathing seemed to increase the closer he got to her womanhood.

Eren very gently slipped her underwear off, and began rubbing down there, finding her clitoris...he was surprised...and highly turned on by the fact she was so wet already.

He also got an instant reaction out of her, as Mikasa cried out loudly in pleasure, arching her back and panting desperately. "Eren...yes...right there..!", she cried out, unable to control herself.

"I think I found your sensitive spot..", Eren growled, satisfied with her reaction, causing her to turn redder. "We..we need..to try and be quiet...these tents...are practically..aah! O-On...top..of..oh god...eac-Aah..Eren..!", Mikasa stopped mid sentence, as Eren rubbed her faster and harder, as she struggled to form words, moaning louder.

"On top of each other? I know..but screw it...", Eren assured her, as he continued rubbing, causing Mikasa to whimper and moan loudly. After a few minutes of this, Eren removed his jeans and underwear...before positioning himself over her.

He moved in gently, not wanting to hurt her, as they were both virgins. Mikasa panted, she gripped onto Eren's arm, digging her nails into his skin, as she felt some pain, but nothing too bad.

Once Eren was fully inside her, Mikasa's moans nearly transformed into screams, as he began thrusting hard and fast.

"Oh god...Eren...Eren...! EREN!", Mikasa screamed out, feeling her climax approaching. Her back arched, as Eren groaned deeply then, coming inside of her, as Mikasa screamed out, also having an intense orgasm.

They both panted for air when they came down from their high, Mikasa's chest heaved as Eren collapsed beside her.

After several moments of heavy breathing, Eren gently stroked Mikasa's hair, as she gazed at him, cuddling into him.

"I love you Mikasa...", he whispered gently. "I love you too Eren...so much", Mikasa replied softly but happily.

They both drifted to sleep in each other's arms, as the snow continued to fall outside.

 _6:12 AM_

 _December 31st 2018_

"Were you doing extra situps this morning Mikasa? You look...pretty exhausted", Sasha commented. She, Mikasa and Petra were out hunting for some extra food on horseback.

"You also seem sore...", Petra added, noticing Mikasa was struggling on horseback today. Mikasa turned red at their comments. She had been yawning off and on too.

"It's..nothing. Just training", she answered quickly, not looking back at them. Petra and Sasha exchanged glances, and both giggled a bit, knowing.

"Training, huh?", Sasha asked, smirking. "Yep...hard training. Situps, all that stuff", Mikasa answered, still not looking back at them.

"Oh yeah? So..what was all that screaming last night?", teased Petra. Mikasa froze, she slightly tugged on her horse's reins, so he stopped.

"You...heard?", she asked as Petra and Sasha rode up next to her. The horses left hoof prints in the snow.

"Mikasa, its a camp site with tents on top of each other. _Everyone_ heard you two", Petra answered. Mikasa was quite red, looking away.

"Hey, it's fine Mikasa. You two needed that, seriously. The sexual tension was through the roof! I mean, you and Eren look at each other like how I look at potatoes!", Sasha pointed out.

Petra smiled. "I remember when Levi and I started dating, and it was like that. We couldn't get enough of each other", she admitted.

"Are you two still like that..?", asked Mikasa softly. "Well..after my miscarriage..things have been...difficult", Petra confessed sadly.

Mikasa blinked then, Petra appeared paler than usual today. "Petra...are you feeling all right?", she asked softly. "What? Oh, yeah..why sweetie?", asked Petra tilting her head a bit.

"You do look a bit pale...", Sasha noted, also sounding concerned. "It's just the cold..don't worry", Petra assured them, with a kind smile.

Sasha's horse whinnied then, as they saw a fox run across the trail. "A fox! Usually there's small game when a fox is nearby!", Sasha said.

"There's also deer tracks, leading down to the pond", Mikasa noticed. "I'll go after the fox, you guys can hunt the deer", Sasha said. Petra nodded, as she and Mikasa continued forward, while Sasha drove her horse to the left, following the fox.

Mikasa and Petra soon tracked down the buck, they stayed hidden up on a high snowy hill, behind some trees. The deer was below them, several feet away, drinking from the pond, where there wasn't ice.

After getting in position, Petra aimed her arrow at it. She pulled back the bow string, taking a deep breath, while Mikasa had her gun ready just in case.

Just as Petra was about to release the arrow, she suddenly saw spots in her vision, and her head felt fuzzy...the spots turned to blurriness as Petra began shaking badly.

"Petra? Petra, what's wrong?!", Mikasa noticed, as Petra released the arrow. It missed the deer, hitting a tree instead, as the buck galloped away.

Petra dropped her bow, placing a hand to her forehead. Mikasa hurried to her side, and felt her forehead.

"You're burning up...can you walk?", she asked anxiously, as Petra panted unevenly. "I..I'll try...", she answered, shaking badly.

She leaned onto the tree trunk for support, gripping Mikasa's hand, but as she tried to stand, she collapsed back down.

Panic suddenly filled her eyes, as Mikasa knelt down at her side. "M-Mikasa..I...I can't feel my legs..!", she cried then.

"Easy, calm down...I'm here Petra, do you have any medical issues...?", Mikasa asked her, staying level headed for the older woman's sake.

"N-No...I don't..I...", Petra shook her head, when she suddenly gripped her forehead, breathing hard. "I...I'm so dizzy...", she admitted, shakily, unable to keep her eyes open.

Mikasa collected her thoughts, trying to figure out what was wrong with her friend...this seemed to come on so sudden and out of no where. But she realized sitting here wasn't helping. Petra needed a doctor, and fast. Historia would be able to treat her.

"Petra, I'm gonna carry you back...just hang in there, okay?", Mikasa assured her. Before Petra could say anything, Mikasa lifted the girl up on her back with ease.

Petra very weakly wrapped her arms around Mikasa's neck, but it was a very weak effort. "Can you ride..?", asked Mikasa gesturing to their horses.

"I...I don't think so...", admitted Petra, getting dizzier by the second. She was panting harder too, her eyes closed.

Mikasa nodded, she kept hold of Petra, and tied the horse's bridles together, and began leading them back, while carrying Petra.

Petra's panting got heavier, and her body seemed to feel warmer and warmer, she also started to cough off and on. Mikasa swallowed hard, trying to figure out where this came from, as she trudged through the snow.

She then got a sick feeling in her gut..was it...Zetsumetsu...relapsing? Like Hanji has been theorizing? She shook her head then, no that wouldn't be it...Petra was immune, along with the rest of Levi's group.

She continued down the trail with the sick girl, as they got closer to the camp sight.

 _7:01 AM_

 _Wings of Freedom Campsite_

Eren, Armin and Sebastian were sorting the food, while Connie was put on guard with Eld. Levi stepped outside of Eren and Mikasa's tent, looking displeased then.

Eren blinked, glancing over. "That is disgusting", Levi sneered, as he wore his cleaning mask over his face. "Uh..what sir?", asked Eren, sweat dropping.

"The smell of fucking sex in your tent, that's what. Never have sex in an enclosed tiny space, dumb kids", Levi answered.

Connie and Eld looked on the verge of busting out laughing, while Eren turned a deep shade of red. "It's not like there's a 5 star hotel we could stay at sir", he pointed out.

"Don't get mouthy kid", Levi growled, as he proceeded to take down the entire tent, to completely air it out.

"You don't have to advertise it! Mikasa would be embarrassed!", Historia piped in. "With all the noise she made last night, trust me, this is the least of her embarrassment", Levi said coldly. Luckily, Sebastian had slept through it.

Eren glared at this. "Hey come on Levi! You're married!", he pointed out. Before Levi could answer, Historia interrupted again.

"Mikasa? Petra?!", she cried, looking towards the trail. Everyone followed her gaze, and saw Mikasa carrying Petra toward the camp sight, the horses behind her.

"Mikasa..?", Eren hurried over. "Petra!", Levi's tone grew worried, as he also hurried over. Mikasa made it up the slight hill, as Petra suddenly opened her eyes weakly.

She groaned. "M-Mikasa..let me down...I'm..I'm gonna be sick", she confessed, her tone shaky. Mikasa quickly but carefully knelt down, as Petra climbed off her back.

She half collapsed onto her hands and knees, and suddenly coughed hard, and began vomiting. As Mikasa stood up, and turned to rub her friend's back, she froze in horror.

The snow under Petra was soaked in blood, as Petra vomited more of it, violently. "Petra..! Historia, hurry!", Mikasa yelled then urgently.

Historia snapped out of her shock, as she followed Eren and Levi over. Everyone else stayed back, but all looked alarmed and worried.

"What happened?!", Eren asked, as Levi knelt down at his wife's side, rubbing her back. "I..I don't know, she suddenly got dizzy, and she lost feeling in her legs...", Mikasa began to explain anxiously, as Petra threw up more blood.

"She..she's showing all the symptoms of...Zetsumetsu...", Historia confirmed, horrified. Apart from the obvious blood vomiting, Petra was burning up, and her eyes appeared cloudy.

"That's impossible! She's immune!", Armin said from further back. Levi had gone dead silent, only focusing on Petra.

The rest of his group had also gone eerily quiet, Hanji included. "Levi! She is immune, right?!", Eren demanded.

"Levi..", Hanji started, when Petra gasped for air after vomiting so much blood. She sat up slightly, and suddenly clung to Levi's front, she began screaming violently in pain, clutching her stomach.

"Petra..?!", Mikasa felt her heart sunk...the screaming and look of horror and confusion on Petra's face...Connie noticed it, and he suddenly turned white as a ghost. It reminded him of Marco.

"Mikasa, get back..!", Eren suddenly said urgently, pulling her back. Historia even backed up...all of them knowing was was gonna come next.

Petra clutched her belly harder, groaning painfully, she then looked at Levi pleadingly.

"LEVI! PLEASE!", she screamed then, tears flooding down her face. Levi's eyes darkened, he stood up suddenly, as Petra collapsed down in the snow, curled up in a fetal position.

Mikasa's eyes widened in horror, seeing Petra's belly start to tear open, blood spilling out. But just as she was about to explode, a gunshot was heard, causing everyone to jump.

Petra's head had been shot, blood and brains splattered in the snow. Instead of exploding, her intestines simply seemed to spill out of the tear in her stomach.

Levi stood there, smoke coming from his gun barrel.

Everyone had gone dead silent, Mikasa was pale, and Sebastian was shaking, while Connie and Historia looked horrified.

Eren's jaw had dropped, he then snapped out of his shock. "ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?! She was your wife!", he yelled, horrified. Levi suddenly glared at Eren, looking on the edge of snapping.

"How could you just fucking shoot her?!", Eren yelled more, when Levi shot at the ground right near Eren's foot.

"EREN!", Mikasa pulled him back, and even reached for her own gun, aimed it, and shot the gun from Levi's hand.

Her aim had improved greatly. Levi was dead silent, not even flinching at this, as everyone remained froze in horror.

"What the hell HAPPENED?! You people told us she was immune!", Connie finally spoke, turning to Hanji and the rest of Levi's group.

Hanji sighed grimly, as she stepped forward. "We'll explain everything once we burn her remains", she said simply.

When Sasha returned with food, the group burned Petra's remains, since the ground was too frozen to bury her.

As they sat around the large fire, Mikasa felt tears in her eyes..as did Sasha. They had known her for six months after all, and grown so close during hunting trips.

Levi was quiet, his eyes barely able to look at the fire. His hands were shaking slightly, and he hadn't said a word, even a good hour into the burning.

"How..did this happen...?", asked Sebastian grimly. Eren glared at Hanji. "Start talking...", he growled.

Hanji looked at them. "It was this group's best kept secret. Petra...was never immune", she revealed. Levi suddenly got up, he walked away from the camp site, vanishing into the trees.

"She was his wife after all..he couldn't leave her behind. He smuggled some Anti X for her just as things got grim...but because we all knew there could be a chance that Zetsumetsu would return, it was a kept secret she wasn't immune like us...", Hanji explained.

"Petra knew all this herself...so...she made Levi promise her, that he would never allow her to suffer the exploding death...that he would take her life before she could suffer such a death...", she added grimly.

"That's why he shot her...", Mikasa realized. "It killed him to do it...but..we got an even bigger issue at hand", Hanji looked at the group. "None of you are immune...and Petra is enough proof that the vaccine is starting to wear off", she said then. Eren felt his heart sunk, as he looked at Mikasa. Sebastian clung to his sister a bit, while Armin swallowed hard.

In that moment, Mikasa felt a chill up her spine, as the winter wind suddenly breezed hard, putting the fire out.


	11. Anti XX

_6:52 AM, January 1st_

 _Wings of Freedom Base_

It was a bitter cold winter morning, it had snowed more last night, and everyone could see their breath now, even inside their tents. Petra's blood was still stained in the snow near the trees.

A red fox emerged from the forest, licking its chomps as it sniffed at the blood in the snow. Before it could lick the blood, an arrow shot in front of it, narrowly missing it. The fox shook its fur, and took off back into the forest.

"Sasha...", Connie said worriedly, the two outside with Hanji, along with Historia. Levi hadn't return since last night, much to everyone's worry.

"I know..I just...", Sasha bit her trembling lip, tears sparkling in her eyes. "Is Levi still not back?", Eren asked, exiting his tent, looking worried.

"No..", Hanji answered. "Where's Armin?", asked Historia then. Eren fell grimly silent, he looked pale and was struggling on what to say next.

"He's sick...I wasn't able to wake him. His breathing's labored and he vomited..", he replied. Historia's eyes widened, while Hanji's heart sunk.

"Wait...where's Mikasa and Sebastian?!", Eren just realized then, he had been feeling dizzy and feverish himself, so his mind was foggy.

"They're still asleep..", Historia answered anxiously, when Sasha suddenly got a sinking feeling. She hurried to their tent.

Eren urgently followed. They had all just woken up, exhausted from what happened yesterday.

Sasha reached the tent first, as she opened it, and she gasped, her heart sinking. "Sasha?! What's wrong?!", Eren looked in next, along with Hanji and Historia, and they all paled in horror.

The inside of the siblings' tent first of all, smelled of sickness. The smell...is what hit them first. Like an odor you'd smell in a hospital, of someone who was fighting off a severe infection, or maybe a smell from a tightly closed room of feral cats with rabies or some other type of terminal illness.

The tent was dark, Sebastian was laying on his stomach on one bunk, his arm hanging limply from the bed. There was blood mixed with vomit on the floor by his bed, and also on the bed near his face.

He was pale, and panting hard in his sleep. On the other bunk, Mikasa was panting desperately for air even though she was unconscious, and she was even paler. She was also soaked in sweat, and coughing weakly.

"M-Mikasa...", Eren hurried to her side, as Sasha hurried to Sebastian's. "Oh my god...", Historia cried softly, in shock as Hanji also was speechless.

Eren felt Mikasa's forehead, and he felt a sick twist in his stomach. "She's burning up...", he confirmed shakily.

"Sebastian too...", added Sasha anxiously. "Then...its not just the weather...and not just the shock from Petra...Zetsumetsu..has returned", Hanji realized.

To try and ensure some type of safety, and increase their comfort, Mikasa, Sebastian and Armin were moved into a tent of their own.

None of them had regained any sort of actual consciousness. Mikasa's panting didn't let up, no matter how Sasha and Hanji tried to adjust the dead limp girl's position in bed, and Sebastian's breathing was also labored.

Armin's breathing was weaker...which was a grim sign. To try and keep the fever down, Eren had gotten Mikasa extra blankets, while the same was done for the boys.

Eren hadn't let go of Mikasa's hand as she continued panting, coughing off and on.

"I don't understand...why are only these three effected so badly?", asked Connie. He, Hanji, and, along with the rest of Levi's squad were outside the tent, talking.

Eren and Sasha were inside with the three. Sasha gently rung out a cool washcloth, and wiped Sebastian's forehead, while Eren changed Mikasa's cloth.

Historia was tending to Armin, as she wiped his forehead once more.

"It makes perfect sense, Connie. Out of your group, they have the weakest immune systems. Petra had a very weak immune system..", Hanji began.

"But Mikasa..she's a badass", Connie started. Hanji shook her head. "She's strong, much stronger than Armin and Sebastian...but the fact she received such an injury at the same time Zetsumetsu originally entered her bloodstream..it makes perfect sense her immune system isn't as strong as it once was", she explained.

"So then...its coming back..we're all gonna get sick again...is there no hope?", Connie asked. Hanji didn't answer him. She then began walking into the woods, to find Levi.

Inside the tent, Eren was eerily silent. He was unable to look at Mikasa, as the girl lay suffering in bed. He had a dark look in his eyes, a look of deep regret.

Mikasa coughed again in between her panting, which was getting weaker and weaker by the hour, and Eren snapped out of his deep thoughts when he heard her groan weakly, and an audible rush of fluids in her throat.

"Oh shit..! Mikasa!", Eren quickly got up, and he helped her sit up. Sasha saw and hurried over to help, as the two actually struggled for a split second to lift the girl into a sitting position, since she was heavier in muscle than both of them.

"Hurry! She's choking!", Eren pressed fearfully, as Sasha began patting Mikasa's back hard. It only took 2 seconds to get her up, but it felt like an eternity to them both, being so worried.

As soon as she was up, Mikasa vomited a good amount of blood onto the floor, some small clots also coming out.

"Oh Mikasa...", Sasha felt sick from what she was seeing, as Eren also trembled. "She was..choking on her own blood..", Eren fell to his knees, as they gently helped Mikasa lay back down on her side.

Sasha continued rubbing Mikasa's back, as the dark haired girl remained unconscious, panting heavily once again.

"If I didn't know any better..it seems like now that the vaccine has worn off, this virus is ten times more aggressive...it not only built up a tolerance to Anti X, but its stronger...", Historia concluded, staying by Armin's side, as Sasha returned to Sebastian's.

Eren took over rubbing his girlfriend's back, in case she had more blood that needed to come out, to prevent her from choking again.

His eyes darkened again. "Is this...is this it? Is this how it ends...?", he whispered, his heart sinking. He shook badly, gently gripping Mikasa's hand as she continued panting.

"No...God please..no..not like this, please Mikasa...you gotta hang in there..you gotta fight this..", he pleaded tearfully.

Mikasa continued panting hard, as she strained to lift her eyelids open. She struggled hard, before just managing to forced them open.

"Mikasa..? Baby, can you hear me..?", Eren asked, fearfully, stroking her hair. Sasha looked over anxiously, worried about her best friend, while Historia also glanced over.

Mikasa parted her lips to speak, she could taste blood in her mouth, she swallowed hard and waited for her vision to clear.

But...too long was passing..her vision refused to return. Her eyes opened more in fear, she was too weak to even move, her legs felt like jelly...they were so numb, and it felt like her bones were removed from the waist down.

"E-Eren...", her voice was weak. Eren's heart sunk, even though he was laying behind her, rubbing her back, she wasn't looking at him.

She was looking ahead, at Sebastian's bed. Sasha's heart sunk, noticing how unfocused and cloudy Mikasa's eyes appeared to be.

"Oh no..oh god, Mikasa? Sweetie, can you see me?", Sasha asked then, causing Eren's heart to sink. Mikasa blinked several times, but she couldn't see anything..it was black.

"S-Sasha..? Where...Eren? Eren?!", panic began to rise in Mikasa's voice, as she struggled to sit up. "I'm here! I'm right here Mikasa, easy..easy", Eren wrapped his arms around her to soothe her, as Mikasa gripped onto his hand tightly...afraid he'd slip away into the darkness.

"It's going to be okay Mikasa, just hang in there for me..we'll..we'll figure out a way, I promise...", Eren assured her, though his voice was filled with panic.

"Blindness...I had that when we first had this...I can't...see out of my one eye anymore, if this isn't somehow fixed soon, Mikasa could..lose her vision, or half of it forever..", Historia warned.

"How the hell can we fix it?! The only vaccine stopped working!", cried Sasha. Mikasa's heart sunk then.

"E-Eren..where's my brother..?", she pleaded weakly. "He's in the bed across sweetheart...", Eren assured her, stroking her hair.

"He's..he's sick too...isn't he? I can...I can smell it..", Mikasa realized fearfully. "Armin is as well..", Historia said grimly.

Mikasa released a low groan then, startling the group as she curled up into a fetal position. "M-Mikasa..?", for a moment Eren suddenly felt such a surge of panic he nearly passed out, going light headed.

"Mikasa, what's wrong?! What are you feeling?!", cried Sasha also panicked. "M-My...stomach just hurts...", Mikasa replied shakily.

There was a very tense moment...even though it was just nausea from the illness, everyone had the horrid thought looming in their mind..the exploding conclusion to the virus.

Finally, Mikasa seemed to relax slightly as the pain went away, much to everyone's relief. "Jesus...god..", Historia held a hand to her forehead, also not looking well now, both from the illness and the stress.

"Historia, you should rest...you were at Stage 3 when we received the vaccine..", Sasha insisted as Eren kept his arms wrapped around Mikasa.

Historia didn't answer, wanting to continue watching over Armin. Mikasa exhaled shakily, as she curled into Eren more.

"Eren...", she started weakly. "Yes Mikasa..?", asked Eren worriedly.

"If...if Sebastian...if he hasn't lost his vision yet...if he doesn't lose it...then please...", she coughed before she could continue, as Eren rubbed her back.

"Please...take me..away from here...", Mikasa whispered then. Eren froze, not understanding at first..or rather choosing not to.

"W-What are you saying Mikasa?", he asked, his tone shaky. "I won't..let my brother see this...please...Eren, if I...when I...start feeling it..you gotta carry me...as far away from here as possible...don't let my brother...see me go...please...", Mikasa cried then, tears forming in her eyes. Eren's eyes widened at what she was asking, he had gone numb, it felt like his heart stopped beating.

"M-Mikasa...no! God no! I could never...", he started. "Eren, PLEASE!", Mikasa cried then, Sasha and Historia going silent, watching the two.

"Please...if there really is no hope...if I'm going to die..I don't want my brother to see it...I'm trusting you...to get me away from here...and if...if I...suffer for too long...I need you..to do what Levi did to Petra...", Mikasa pleaded.

Eren felt tears flood his eyes, as he choked back a sob. "Mikasa..why?! Why me...I can't..I...I love you...I can't...do something like that...I didn't save your life just to have to put you down like a damn dog!", he sobbed.

"Sasha can't carry me...I don't..want to do this to you Eren...I never want to put you through this..its cruel..and selfish...especially after saving my life...", Mikasa spoke weakly.

She went to touch his face, but she couldn't see, so Eren gently guided it for her. "But...the world is a cruel place now...what Levi did to Petra was cruel, but it had to be done...he loved her, he didn't want her to suffer any longer than needed...", she continued, her voice cracking.

"When the time comes..if you truly love me...and want to protect Sebastian, you'll carry me away from here...set me down, and pull the trigger...and burn my remains...", she spoke shakily.

Eren sobbed shakily, unable to answer her...he could hear it in her voice, and see it on her face...she didn't want this.

She didn't want to die..she was just being strong for her brother's sake. "No..", Eren began then. Mikasa blinked weakly.

"NO! NO GOD DAMN IT!", Eren suddenly clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. Before Mikasa could say anything, Eren lifted her up.

"Eren?!", cried Mikasa, a little startled since she couldn't see. "Where are you taking her..?!", asked Sasha fearfully.

"I'm finding Levi!", Eren answered, as he ran out, carrying Mikasa securely on his back. Sasha and Historia exchanged worried expressions.

Deep in the woods, fairly far from the base, Hanji had just found Levi. He was sitting near the frozen lake, very still.

"Levi...what the hell? You've been out here this whole time?", Hanji sighed. Levi didn't answer, his gaze out at the lake.

"You need to get your ass back to base, its a shitshow back there...Eren's group are all infected again. Armin, Mikasa and Sebastian are the worst...they're going to die if we don't do something", Hanji insisted.

"What the hell is the point?", Levi growled numbly. Hanji frowned. "Levi...I know you're still hurting about Petra...but she would have wanted you to prevent innocent lives being taken as long as you could..", Hanji pressed.

Levi glared darkly at Hanji. "I lost my wife...not even 24 hours ago...and you expect me to give a shit about some stupid kids you bailed out of the ZCP?", he asked, bitterly.

"They're kids compared to us, Levi! And they're smart, they got skill...they can help us take the Titans down...losing Mikasa alone would be a devastating waste...", Hanji pointed out.

Levi remained silent. "Levi...you and I both know there's a way to save them...if there's still time...", Hanji pressed.

Before Levi could answer, they heard a gun click behind them. Levi and Hanji quickly turned, to see Eren standing there.

He was holding an unconscious Mikasa on his back, a pistol in his left hand, aiming at them both. "Eren...Eren, take it easy..", Hanji started nervously.

"BACK THE FUCK UP!", Eren yelled then, dangerously. "You're asking for a world of hell, kid...", Levi growled, as Hanji backed up.

"No...YOU are Levi..first you lie to us about Petra...and now this shit?! You took us, welcomed us into your fucking group...but as soon as everything goes to hell, you hide like a coward...while your team mates are rotting in their tents...", Eren growled.

"So what are you going to do? Shoot me? How would that save Mikasa? Or Armin?", Levi asked. "You're immune, right? Maybe...maybe there's something in that twisted brain of yours...that could provide a cure!", Eren snarled.

"Eren, you're not thinking straight! You're no doctor!", Hanji pointed out. "No, but you are...you've dissected people at ZCP...you'd know what to do..", Eren shot back.

"You'd really force me to dissect my own friend's brain?", Hanji asked darkly.

"You'd really expect me to shoot my own girlfriend just so she doesn't explode?!", Eren roared, shaking furiously, not taking his finger off the trigger.

Levi and Hanji exchanged nervous looks, and glanced back at Eren. Hanji noticed Mikasa looked even worse than earlier...all color had left Mikasa's face.

"Just how bad is she...?", asked Levi quietly. "She's vomiting blood...and she lost her vision. I think she's anemic too...", Eren answered, still shakily.

"The others?", asked Levi carefully. "They haven't even woke up yet...Mikasa only did briefly..are you going to help us or NOT?!", Eren demanded.

Hanji glared at Levi, before carefully approaching Eren. Eren tensed, but he didn't shoot her. Hanji gave Eren a look like asking permission.

Eren gave a very tense nod. Hanji carefully looked at Mikasa, and softly lifted her top lip, seeing her gums. Mikasa's gums were as white as the snow, some blood in her mouth.

"Her gums are pure white...we can't wait any longer Levi..she's hours from death", Hanji confirmed then. Eren blinked.

"When I worked for the ZCP, I noticed something that went under reported...anemia is part of the last stage. Once the patient's gums are pure white, they are only a matter of 2-4 hours away from death...", Hanji explained.

Levi finally, gave a sigh. "All right..all right", he said then. Eren blinked, feeling confusion replace his anger, as Levi reached in his own cloak pocket.

He removed a syringe. "What the hell is that?", Eren demanded. "I smuggled these...a few weeks ago...they're a new vaccine", Levi answered, as he began filling the syringe with a thick blue liquid.

"What...?! You..You had a new vaccine this whole time?! And didn't...!", Eren began. "He couldn't", Hanji interupted Eren.

"This new vaccine is called Anti XX, but it does NOT work on people who still have Anti X working in their system. It only works once the patient relapses...by the time Petra relapsed, she was too far gone for the new vaccine to work...but...", Hanji took the syringe from Levi once it was filled.

"It works as long as you get it to the patient within a few hours before their death...", Hanji explained.

"I'll explain the rest once everyone is injected", added Levi, approaching Eren with a second syringe. Hanji carefully inserted the needle into Mikasa's neck, and pushed the medicine in.

Levi did the same to Eren, who had lowered the gun at this point. The walk back to the base was tense, as Eren kept hold of Mikasa's limp form.

"It's Petra, isn't it?", Eren realized. "That's why he didn't share the vaccine at first...", he said. Hanji's eyes softened, Levi ahead of them by a few feet.

"He didn't feel it was fair...for his wife to have to die, and yet you kids could be saved...", she explained simply.

When they returned to base, everyone was given the new vaccine. "Do we know how long this new vaccine will work?", asked Historia, after Armin and herself was injected.

"According to the reports I read, its supposed to work forever...in case a cure is never found", Hanji answered, as Eren gently lay Mikasa in her bed, making sure her blankets were on.

Sebastian was also injected, as he rested in bed. "It sounds like they gave up on finding a cure...", Sasha said grimly.

"How long does this vaccine take? To kick in?", asked Connie.

"Not long at all, only a few hours", admitted Levi.

Eren gently gripped Mikasa's hand, not taking his eyes off of her. He did notice her panting had decreased...this was a good sign.

 _8:13 PM_

Mikasa felt sore, as she managed to lift her eyelids open. But she also didn't feel as cold, her nausea was gone too.

She also felt her eyes widen in surprise, her heart skipping a beat, seeing the tent's ceiling above her. She sat up quickly.

"Mikasa!", Eren froze, startled at her suddenly sitting up. Mikasa looked at him. Tears of relief filled her eyes...seeing him. She could see...her vision was back, full force.

"E-Eren...?", she cried, her voice shaky. "Mikasa, it's all right...Levi and Hanji found a stronger, better vaccine...we've all been treated, Sebastian included", Eren assured her, his eyes filled with relief.

Mikasa looked over at Sebastian's bed, seeing he was resting more comfortably. "Oh Eren...", Mikasa suddenly choked back a sob, as she hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Mikasa...I'm so glad...", Eren cried as well, holding her close in his arms, stroking her hair. The two held each other for several minutes, before gazing into each other's eyes, and kissing softly.

Eren cupped her cheek, where her scar was, as Mikasa kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I never...wanted to die...I'm so..glad..", cried Mikasa breathlessly once they broke the kiss. "Shhhhhh, I know...I know...you're alive Mika..I promise you", Eren soothed her.

With Anti XX working, the group were all exhausted from the ordeal. Eren held Mikasa close in his arms as they slept, while Sebastian also was asleep, along with the rest.

Even Levi drifted off, as did Hanji. Historia had fallen asleep, holding Armin's hand, as he also slept.

Despite her deep sleep, Mikasa stirred, hearing what sounded like footsteps trudging in the snow outside the tent.

At the same time, Historia had woken up, but she didn't hear the footsteps. She stretched, getting up to go get water from outside.

"Historia..!", Mikasa hissed quietly but urgently, but the girl, being half asleep didn't hear Mikasa. And due to her half vision, she didn't see Mikasa was awake out of the corner of her eye.

Historia exited the tent.

Mikasa lifted her head up from Eren's chest, seeing flashlights outside the tent. She went dead still and silent...getting a sinking feeling.

She gripped Eren's hand tightly, holding her breath as the lights got closer, and she also didn't hear Historia at all.

She heard some murmuring from whoever the people were, and then she heard Historia.

"W-Wait..No-" before Historia could finish, a loud gunshot was heard.


	12. The Truth

**Author's Note: Hey guys, so sorry for the late update! Had a lot of videos to make on my youtube**

 _January 1st, 11:12 PM_

 _Wings of Freedom Base_

The gunshot echoed throughout the entire mountain, waking everyone in the tents. Mikasa watched in horror as Historia's silhouette through the tent collapsed to the ground outside. Blood had splattered on the tent as well.

Eren woke with a start, as he turned pale in horror. His heart sunk to his gut, as he held Mikasa protectively. "Oh shit...", he muttered in a tone of complete terror, as Armin and Sebastian woke up.

Before they could say anything, a complete gun fire broke out, and Levi's voice was heard.

"EVERYONE HIDE IN THE TREES NOW!", he roared, as the gun fire continued, it sounding like Levi and his squad were trying to fight off whoever these trespassers were.

"The people from the lab?!", Sebastian asked fearfully, as Mikasa quickly grabbed her own gun, and led Sebastian out through the back, Eren and Armin closely following behind them, both armed as well.

"It's not the lab..", Eren whispered, his voice shaky with disbelief and horror. Armin frowned, noticing this.

"Then who is it?!", he demanded, as they exited the back of the tent. As they went to move behind the cover of the dark forest, another gunshot was heard and Armin yelled out in pain.

"Armin!", cried Mikasa fearfully, as Armin collapsed, his leg had a deep bullet wound in it, as blood soaked the snow.

Mikasa drew her gun, shooting the person who shot Armin down, as Sebastian and Eren quickly helped move Armin behind a large fallen down tree where they were shielded, Mikasa following.

They crouched down it, seeing Sasha and Connie as well. "Who the hell are these people?!", cried Sasha, gripping her gun.

"I don't recognize any of them from the ZCP", Connie added anxiously, as Mikasa quickly tied a tourniquet around Armin's leg.

Eren peered over the fallen tree, seeing the men who were heavily armored and shooting machine guns at Levi's squad.

"Could they...be the Titans?", asked Armin, as he winced painfully, gripping his injured leg. Mikasa glared, as she noticed a large T on each of the men's jackets.

"It's the Titans, no doubt", she growled. "We can't just sit back here hiding! Levi's squad needs our help!", Eren growled, gritting his teeth. "We can't rush in blindly either", Sebastian pointed out, as Mikasa scanned the area for some way to safely help them.

She looked around desperately, as her eyes went to Historia's body. She was motionless, the snow under her soaked in blood. She had been shot in the chest, right through the heart. Mikasa swallowed hard, feeling her heart sink, as she even felt her eyelids grow heavy with tears.

When suddenly, they heard a yells of pain and anguish. They all looked, to see the Titans had shot down all of Levi's squad members except for Levi and Hanji themselves.

Their bodies were in a gruesome pile of blood in the snow, as Levi glared dangerously, his arm was shot, and Hanji was out of bullets.

"We HAVE to help them!", Eren glared, as he suddenly jumped out from the forest, and sprinted at the Titans.

"EREN!", Mikasa screamed fearfully, as she followed.

"SIS NO!", Sebastian went to follow next but Sasha held him back. "LET ME GO, SASHA!", Sebastian struggled, but Sasha kept a tight grip on him, knowing Mikasa wanted her little brother safe.

Eren aimed his gun, and shot one of the titans, and rammed his body into the next to knock him over.

Mikasa aimed her gun, and shot one other man, and fired a warning shot at the second, as the Titans began to freeze.

"DON'T MOVE!", Mikasa snarled, aiming her gun at the tallest man's head, while Eren glared dangerously, shaking hard.

Mikasa noticed Eren shaking badly, she also noticed the intense hatred in his eyes for them. Levi frowned, something was strange...why did they stop attacking upon seeing Eren and Mikasa?

These men were heavily armored...and there were at least 10 of them still. "Are you the Titans?", Levi questioned, aiming his own gun.

Once again, silence from the armored men. Mikasa glared, focusing her aim, when she suddenly heard a rustling in the bushes.

She looked, and saw what appeared to be a young girl...possibly younger than Sebastian. But the preteen was aiming her own gun directly at Eren.

Mikasa's heart sunk, and her eyes widened, as she watched the girl squeeze the trigger. "EREN!", using all her strength, Mikasa shoved Eren aside, as the gunshot was heard.

Eren hit the ground from Mikasa shoving him, as he even rolled twice in the snow, as Mikasa collapsed to the ground.

She felt an intense burning pain in her chest, as blood began to darken the snow under her. She was in too much pain to move, as she grimaced, clutching her chest, suddenly soaked in sweat and white as a ghost.

She found it hard to breathe, as the pain only got sharper and sharper, while her body grew heavier and weaker.

Everyone froze in horror at what just happened. "EREN! MIKASA!", Armin cried fearfully. "Mikasa, no...!", Sasha felt tears flood her eyes, as Sebastian had frozen in horror.

Eren found his bearings, he got up and his heart dropped to his gut, seeing Mikasa's motionless form. "Mikasa...Mikasa NO!", not caring if the titans shot him dead, Eren rushed to her side, collapsed on his knees and lifted her up in his arms.

"No, no, god please, NO!", he sobbed shakily, seeing the bullet wound in her chest. Mikasa struggled to open her eyes, her breathing labored.

"E-Eren...", she managed to utter out, in a weak voice. "Why..?! Mikasa, WHY?!", Eren sobbed, cradling her close, tears flooding his eyes.

Mikasa gave a weak, faint smile. "You saved my life Eren...", she answered. Eren had saved her life...from the fire, during the first bombing...and now Mikasa had returned the favor.

She had sacrificed herself to save him. "Mikasa...you got to hang in there! You hear me? You're strong..c'mon, fight it!", Eren begged her, as he held onto her cold, limp hand. Mikasa coughed weakly, going limper and limper.

Levi glared at the Titans, and suddenly open fired at them, as Hanji hurried to Eren and Mikasa's side. To their shock and relief, the Titans retreated.

One of them paused, starring at the girl in the woods. "GABI! MOVE IT!", he yelled angrily. The girl glared, and went to follow. Sebastian's fists clenched, and he suddenly grabbed Sasha's gun, and sprinted after the girl.

"SEBASTIAN!", cried Sasha. "Sebastian, get back here!", Connie yelled, as he went to chase after him.

Hanji examined Mikasa's wound, as Eren continued to hold onto the injured girl...not even caring about the Titans anymore, he knew Mikasa needed him..and he couldn't lose her.

At this point, Mikasa had fallen unconscious from the pain, her breathing remained labored. Hanji applied pressure to the bullet wound.

"There may be hope, the bullet narrowly missed her heart, but I need to extract it..and stop the bleeding", Hanji explained urgently.

"THEN HURRY! PLEASE!", Eren yelled, fearfully, holding onto Mikasa protectively. Hanji nodded quickly, as Eren lifted Mikasa up, and Hanji led them into a tent where the medical supplies were.

"Armin's injured too!", Sasha cried then. "Let them treat Mikasa first, Sasha..she's in really bad shape", Armin assured the redhead, clutching his leg.

"I'll at least get you pain medicine!", Sasha insisted as she hurried to get some from a tent. Armin glanced over at Historia's body and he felt a heavy lump in his throat, tears appearing in his eyes.

Eren carried Mikasa inside, and very carefully and gently set her on the bed, like she was fragile glass. "Easy, easy does it, she's hurting bad..", Hanji quickly opened the medical kit, as Eren held onto Mikasa's hand, not letting it go.

Mikasa's eyes weakly fluttered open, giving Eren's hand a very weak squeeze. "E-Eren...my brother..", she started, but then coughed hard, clutching her chest painfully.

"He's fine baby, he's fine, he's with Sasha and Connie", Eren assured her, not even knowing himself that Sebastian had took off after Gabi.

"This is bad, she's injured in the same area her ribs were broken...its going to take a long time to heal..if she makes it through the night", Hanji admitted, as she prepared to extract the bullet.

Eren gritted his teeth at this, but he kept hold of Mikasa's hand as she panted heavily and painfully. Hanji removed Mikasa's top, as she began to insert the tool to extract the bullet.

This caused agonizing pain, and Mikasa released a blood curdling scream, arching her back, going into a convulsion from the pain. The medical tool had to go deep into her wound to get the bullet out.

"EREN! Hold her down!", Hanji ordered urgently, knowing if Mikasa thrashed too hard, it could cause not only further injury, but possible internal bleeding.

It killed Eren to do this, but he held her down firmly, as Mikasa screamed and cried out painfully, struggling hard.

"I know, I know Mika! Hang in there, you gotta stay strong, its almost over baby, almost...", he tried to encourage and soothe her best he could, stroking her hair. Tears streamed down Mikasa's face from the pain, but she slowly calmed down.

"That's it, that's my girl...that's my strong girl, its almost over...", Eren promised her in a soft voice, as Mikasa whimpered, growing too exhausted to keep screaming and thrashing.

After what felt like an eternity, Hanji extracted the bullet. Mikasa gave a shaky exhale of relief, as Eren kissed her forehead, stroking her hair.

"All over Mika, all over...", Eren comforted his girlfriend, as Mikasa felt her eyelids going heavy again. Within moments, she passed out from exhaustion, as Hanji stitched the wound and gave her morphine.

"I've done all I can...the rest is up to her", she sighed softly, as she bandaged the wound. Mikasa remained unconscious, deathly still. Her breathing was weak and shallow.

"She'll..she'll recover, right?", Eren asked fearfully. Hanji hesitated, studying the unconscious girl.

"Eren..we'll be lucky if she makes it through the night. I've done all I can but..with an injury this severe, she could possibly slip away overnight...", she confessed grimly.

Eren went white, his eyes filled with horror as he froze up. "It depends on her will to live...", Hanji explained, as she exited the tent to tend to Armin's wound.

Eren held onto Mikasa's hand, as he stroked her hair. She was soaked in sweat, so he placed a cool, damp washcloth over her forehead, and caressed her scar with his thumb.

"I'm sorry..I'm so sorry Mikasa. This is all my fault...you wouldn't be laying here suffering if it wasn't for me...Historia wouldn't be dead, and neither would Jean or Petra...", he whispered shakily.

"I'm so...sorry...", he released a shaky sob, as he kissed her forehead, watching over her. "Please...you got to live. You have to fight it..if not for me, for Sebastian and Sasha...please Mikasa...I love you...so much", he pleaded tearfully, as he continued to stay at her side.

After Hanji helped Sasha get Armin into a tent and treated his wound, she stepped outside seeing Levi was burning the bodies of his squad and Historia.

"Armin's doing better on morphine...Mikasa still isn't out of the woods. We won't know if she'll survive until morning...", Hanji admitted grimly, approaching Levi.

Levi glared, his eyes reflecting the light from the fire. "This never happened before...the Titans never attacked us...why now? Why find us and attack us now?", he questioned.

"I also thought it was strange...they retreated right after seeing Eren nearly shot...", Hanji admitted, tensely.

"It's ironic...we've been in hiding since this shit started, and only a few months after Eren shows up, they're on top of us", Levi growled darkly.

"What are you suggesting Levi?", asked Hanji. Levi fell silent, choosing not to answer, as he continued to watch the fire burn.

In the woods, not too far from the base, Sebastian chased Gabi. He glared dangerously, as he ran as fast as he could through the trees and snow. Gabi glared behind her and she aimed and shot.

The bullet grazed Sebastian's arm, but it didn't slow him down. "YOU SHOT MY SISTER! I'LL MURDER YOU!", he snarled angrily as he aimed his gun and shot at Gabi.

He heard her cry out in pain, the bullet had hit her arm. But just as Sebastian was about to shoot again, a machine gun fired in his direction.

Connie pulled him out of the way just in time, as they hid behind a large rock. Connie panted, out of breath from chasing Sebastian.

The Titan who had the machine gun glared, and lifted Gabi up, retreating.

"Let me go, Connie! They need to pay for this!", Sebastian growled stubbornly. "Sebastian, you're no good to your sister dead! We need to head back to base!", Connie reasoned urgently.

Sebastian glared dangerously, but the thought of his sister suffering..it somewhat snapped him out of it. Connie took his hand, as they hurried back.

Inside the tent, Eren hadn't let go of Mikasa's limp hand, while Sasha continued gently wiping the girl's sweaty forehead with a washcloth.

"Hang in there sweetie...", Sasha soothed worriedly, as Mikasa remained asleep. "She seems to be resting a bit more comfortably..", the redhead noticed, as Eren remained grimly silent.

Sasha noticed his silence. She sighed softly. "At least she didn't develop a fever in this weather...but its best to keep her warm", she added, making sure Mikasa was covered fully by a blanket.

"This is all my fault...", Eren whispered again. "Eren, we were caught off guard..there was nothing you could have done...Mikasa just had quicker reflexes", Sasha assured him.

Eren remained silent, his eyes averted from them, though he didn't let go of Mikasa's hand.

 _January 8_

 _8:23 PM_

 _Wings of Freedom Base_

It was a bitterly cold winter evening. The snow had gotten a bit deeper outside, leading to the group needing to maintenance the tents. Levi, Hanji, Sasha, and Connie worked on the tents, while Eren was checking on Armin.

Sebastian was in a tent with Mikasa. She was conscious, but she wasn't fully recovered yet. The bullet wound in her chest was slowly healing, and still had a bandage over it. She rubbed it under her top uncomfortably, biting her lip.

She felt frustrated, this was the third time she's been stuck in bed. "Sis, take it easy, don't move too much", Sebastian fussed, worried.

Mikasa gave a sigh, leaning back on the pillows. Outside their tent, Connie and Sasha were gathering wood. They were in hearing range.

"Were you and Sebastian able to get a good look at the girl?", asked Sasha curiously. "She had dark hair, and was no older than 15, but that's about it...", Connie admitted.

"I'm surprised she could handle a gun with that kind of kick...Hanji said the bullet in Mikasa came from a rifle, not a pistol...at least you were able to get Sebastian before he got hurt", Sasha said.

Mikasa froze. She looked at Sebastian, who sweat dropped nervously. "You...you went AFTER her?!", Mikasa asked, horrifed.

"Thanks a lot guys!", Sebastian yelled outside the tent at Sasha and Connie. "Sebastian, what were you thinking?! You could have been killed!", Mikasa cried.

"Sis, I wasn't! I couldn't just let that bitch get away...she nearly killed you!", Sebastian snapped back, angrily. His coat hid his graze on his arm. It would become a scar.

"Sebastian, don't EVER do that again! Do you understand me?!", Mikasa growled. Sebastian glared, looking away.

"I'm not a kid anymore! I can take care of myself", he said. "You could have been killed! And I couldn't protect you! I WON'T lose you like we lost mom and dad!", Mikasa yelled back, she winced, her wound starting to hurt.

"NEITHER WILL I!", Sebastian yelled back, as he stormed out of the tent. Mikasa exhaled shakily, leaning back.

Sasha entered the tent, quiet at first as Mikasa struggled to get comfortable from her injury. She could see Mikasa's frustration.

"I'm sorry Mikasa...you're badly injured and we..didn't want to cause you any stress. Connie did follow Sebastian when it happened, and got him back here", Sasha assured her, as she carefully sat at Mikasa's bedside.

Mikasa gave an exhausted sigh. "It's not your fault Sasha...I'm just...frustrated. I can never protect him...", she said.

"That's not true! You're a badass with a gun, and you're the one who really helped us escape the ZCP", Sasha pointed out.

"Yet every time I turn around, I'm injured or sick! First it was my ribs, then Zetsumetsu relapsed, and now this...How am I supposed to protect my brother?", Mikasa asked, frustrated.

Sasha bit her lip. "Maybe..its a sign you need to let your brother take care of you for a change. Things are different now...he's not really a kid anymore. You took care of him for so long, before all this happened...besides...", she sighed sadly.

"We're the lucky ones...we've both been injured but...", she glanced at her shoulder, where she still had a scar from where she was shot.

"But..we lost so many. Marco, Ymir, Jean, Historia, Petra..the rest of Levi's squad..not to mention our parents...", Sasha continued.

"With as many of us dropping dead, its no wonder even you've gotten injured more than once..", she added.

"We're just eight now...and that includes Levi and Hanji...", Mikasa realized. Sasha had a grim expression on her face, as she gently squeezed Mikasa's hand.

The tent opened again, and Eren appeared. "How's Armin?", asked Mikasa worriedly. "He's doing better...Mikasa, can we talk?", he asked.

Mikasa nodded, as Sasha exited the tent. Eren bit his lip, silent at first. He glanced outside at everyone working on the other tents.

"Eren...?", asked Mikasa, noticing his hesitation. Eren looked back at her. "You want to..come take a walk with me?", he asked, his tone sounding a bit numb.

"Okay...", Mikasa felt a little confused, but at the same time some fresh air would be amazing, and so would stretching her legs.

Eren gently helped her out of bed, as they exited the tent. Leaving footprints in the snow behind them, they walked a short distance from the camp.

Mikasa wore her red scarf, as they continued to walk. Mikasa glanced at him softly. "You stopped shaving..", she noticed, giving a soft smile. Eren blinked, feeling his chin.

"Oh..you're right..I guess I forgot" he admitted, noticing his stubble. They went quiet again for several moments. Mikasa breathed in the crisp winter air, the only sound being the crunching noise of their boots stepping in the snow.

Mikasa had a flashlight with them, and they were also holding hands.

As they came to a clearing, and just as the sun fully set, so it was dark out, Eren stopped. Mikasa blinked, looking at him.

"Eren..?", she asked, as Eren released her hand, and walked a few steps ahead of her. He kept his back turned to her, unable to face her.

Mikasa felt a mix of confusion and worry, noticing how tense he appeared. She heard him exhale shakily, both of their breaths were visible in the cold air.

"Over a year ago...the Titans terrorist group spread Zetsumetsu throughout the city of Tokyo in the form of an invisible gas from planes...while they also set off two bombs in Tokyo, erasing Tokyo's population, and continuing to spread the virus throughout the world...", he said then.

Mikasa didn't say anything, still confused, but also getting a sick feeling in her gut..she didn't understand why.

"The bomber had no experience in creating bombs or even experience in radiation, he just knew how to hit a button on a remote control..so he collected the bombs from someone who knew how to design them...", he continued.

"That someone, happened to be the son of the man who leads the Titans...Grisha Jaeger", he said then. The wind suddenly breezes violently, and Mikasa's mind was blank at first...and then the shock and realization sunk in.

"W-What...", her voice was barely audible, not believing what she just heard. Eren clenched his fists, and he turned to finally look at her. Tears were in his eyes and he was trembling hard.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Mikasa...", was all he could say. Mikasa felt her heart start to pound, as she struggled to even find her breath for a second, her eyes wide in disbelief and horror.

She looked down for a moment...collecting her thoughts. Memories of Eren saving her life from the fire, when he taught her how to use a gun, their first night together, their first kiss, how he vowed to protect her...and always love her...

But...different memories overshadowed those good ones...she remembered how much Eren averted his gaze when they spoke about the Titans, how aloof he got when any sort of talk was brought up about them.

And also how he got so angry and worked up when Sasuke and Akio escaped the hospital, warning the patients about the ZCP's plan to takeover.

She also remembered when Hanji revealed new infortmation...how Eren had to leave the tent to vomit...

The way he kept apologizing...

Mikasa's breath came out shaky, as she felt a severe migraine hitting her. She starred at Eren, studying him with her eyes.

"Y-You...You...did this? You..", she looked around, and back at the camp. "You designed the bombs...?", she asked him, her tone full of horror.

Eren looked down grimly. "My father is the leader of the terrorist group...I simply designed the bombs and handed them to the bomber...fully knowing what would happen. I also knew something like the ZCP would take over...", he answered numbly.

Mikasa looked away from him, in a state of shock. All of this..the terriost bombing, the virus, the ZCP...Eren was part of it. He was partly to blame for it all.

Then, Mikasa got a sick feeling, as a memory of her parents bodies flashed in her mind.

She shook badly, and glared at Eren. "My parents...they're DEAD because of you...!", her voice got louder, tears filling her eyes.

"So many innocent people are dead because of you...we're all SICK because of you...yet...you could actually look at me..kiss me...SLEEP with me...say how much you love me..and how you'll protect me..you..", she suddenly hugged herself, feeling a great sense of discomfort and betrayal.

"Mikasa, I meant all of that! None of that was an act! My feelings for you were real! Once I saved you...I...I felt such regret for what I had done...my father forced me, he-", Eren went to reach forward but Mikasa flinched away.

"DON'T touch me...don't...", she trembled harder.

"I don't have any way of knowing if you're telling the truth...you've lied to all of us...kept this from us...and even if your feelings are real...I don't care...I never want to see you again...", she growled shakily.

"Mikasa...please...I'm...I know I can't ever make up for what I did...but I'm sorry..I love you..", Eren began, but Mikasa suddenly glared and swung her fist, punching him with such force, he hit the ground.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!", she yelled angrily. "You RUINED my life! My brother's life! EVERYONE'S lives!", she growled shakily, her wound hurting from punching him.

Eren sat up, not saying anything. "Mikasa!", Sasha hurried over with Levi and Hanji. Eren froze then, in horror.

The glare on Levi's face could rival Mikasa's...they must have heard everything. Sasha pulled Mikasa back a bit, protectively, also glaring.

"Did we really..just hear all of that right?", Hanji questioned darkly. Eren looked down, grimly. "..Yes..", he answered.

Levi glared darkly, and suddenly pulled out his gun, aiming it at Eren's forehead.

"I should kill you right fucking now...", he snarled.


	13. New Homeland

**Author's Note: I am SO sorry that these chapters are becoming monthly guys, I've been really busy with my youtube channel, and plus I've been having a microphone issue with my new computer and have literally been spending days trying to fix it, plus, and not to be TMI but I don't wanna lie to you guys, I've had the worst period ever in years and its really been making me ill. Thank you all so much for your patience!**

"Levi, wait", Hanji stepped forward, as Levi kept the barrel of his gun firmly pressed against Eren's forehead, his finger on the trigger.

"Why? This little bastard will just run back to the Titans and sell us all out", Levi snarled, darkly. "Is...is killing him really the answer?", Sasha asked nervously, as she continued holding Mikasa, who was silent.

"Levi, I know...I want to waste this piece of shit too...but if he really is the son of the Titans leader...killing him would just bring more trouble", Hanji explained carefully.

"They know where our camp is...they only stopped shooting because they saw Eren...they know we have him...if we kill him, they'll kill all of us", she added firmly.

Levi glared dangerously, as he collected his thoughts. Eren swallowed hard, sweating as he glanced down slightly.

Mikasa held her breath, still silent, but tears were in her eyes as she continued to glare.

Slowly, Levi lowered his gun. He then kicked Eren right in the face, as Eren yelled out in pain, a tooth getting knocked out.

Some blood hit the white snow, as Eren fell back. Mikasa felt her heart jump a bit...but she didn't say anything.

"Get the hell out of here Jaeger...if you ever show your face again...I'll put this bullet right between your eyes...", Levi snarled dangerously.

Mikasa looked at Eren, as he sat up. He made eye contact with her, but she didn't say a word to him. Eren looked down, as he got to his feet, and ran off into the night.

The snow fell harder, as the wind breezed violently. The trees creaked loudly, as the sound of Eren's running footsteps vanished.

That night, Hanji, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Sebastian and Connie were sitting around the fire inside a tent.

Mikasa was resting in bed, wincing off and on from her wound. Sasha was sitting next to her, rubbing her back soothingly, as Armin starred into the fire in complete shock.

Connie was also dumbfounded, while Sebastian had been very quiet since Mikasa and Hanji told them what happened.

"It doesn't make sense...when we first met Eren..before everything turned to shit...he was a nice guy..just a regular high school senior we hung out with...he talked about his parents, Annie..", Connie started, breaking the silence.

"Annie wasn't his girlfriend...not the way he was with Mikasa...she was either made up to make him look more...normal, or she's a member of the Titans", Hanji spoke up.

"If anyone should have seen this coming, its me", Armin said then. They all looked at him.

"I was with him the most during high school...he often had to take private calls, he always told me it was Annie and...I believed him", he added.

"What choice did you have, Armin? He put on a great act, it was normal you'd believe something like that", Sasha pointed out.

Mikasa looked down, she bit her lip and clenched her fists. "No..if anyone should have seen it..it was me. I..knew him better than anyone..well..I thought I had...", she began.

"Mikasa...", Sasha said softly, worried. "He...", Mikasa tensed, as she hugged herself. She felt...violated.

Sebastian suddenly looked at his sister, the way she held herself, and her uncomfortable expression. She didn't even need to say it...he could tell just by looking at her.

They had slept together...and done so while Eren kept this whole thing from them all. Sebastian glared dangerously, gritting his teeth.

"I'll kill him...!", he suddenly got up and stormed out. "Sebastian!", Mikasa got up, she flinched a bit, clutching her chest.

"Mikasa, easy! You're still hurting!", cried Sasha worriedly. "I got to make sure he doesn't do something stupid...", Mikasa shook her head, as she followed him out.

Sebastian was outside the tent, he paced around, frustrated beyond belief.

"Sebastian...", Mikasa started softly, as she approached him. "Did he hurt you?!", he questioned suddenly. Mikasa blinked.

"N-No...", she started. "The way you looked in there...did he force himself on you at any point sis?!", Sebastian demanded.

"NO! He never did..he wouldn't...I..consented..", Mikasa explained quietly, looking down.

"You SLEPT with him?!", Sebastian gawked at her, with an expression of disgust and shock.

"Sebastian, I loved him! I didn't know at the time he lied to all of us...I...I really loved him...", Mikasa's voice cracked hard, as tears filled her eyes.

"He saved my life Sebastian...", she added, shakily. "He caused you to get injured, he caused us to lose our parents...so he has a guilty conscious, big deal! It doesn't excuse any of this", Sebastian pointed out, his tone softer.

"I know it doesn't...", Mikasa winced then, clutching her chest, her wound hurting again. She collapsed to her knees, as Sebastian hurried to her side.

He rubbed her back softly, as Mikasa leaned into her brother. Sebastian bit his lip worriedly. "Let's get inside out of the cold...", he decided, helping her up and inside the tent.

As they entered the tent, Hanji looked at them. "Its best we find a different base...somewhere safer. That way they don't know our location..", she decided.

"Do we have a place to go?", asked Sasha. "There's a cottage...its a bit far but..", Levi spoke quietly then.

Hanji froze, looking at him. "Levi...you mean...", she started. "Petra's and my summer cottage...its legally our owned property, so no one would be there...its in a forest, outside of Koga...", Levi explained, grimly.

"Is it big enough for all of us?", asked Connie curiously. Levi nodded silently. "We should leave tomorrow", Hanji added.

By the following morning, the blizzard had cleared off. It was safe enough to travel, though they had to pack quite a bit.

Armin and Sebastian helped Levi load the horses, while Hanji helped Connie pack.

Sasha helped tie some supplies to one of the horses, before entering Mikasa's tent.

"Mikasa, sweetie we gotta hurry, Levi wants us to move out in just five minutes", Sasha said quickly, she paused then.

Mikasa was sitting on the bottom bunk bed, looking down, her hands fidgeting. She looked very pale, her eyes expressing a state of shock.

She hadn't even packed anything, and it seemed like she was sitting there for a while. Her red scarf, which Eren had given her, was laying on the bed beside her.

"Mikasa..? What's wrong?", Sasha approached her best friend, as she sat across from her, taking her hand.

Mikasa didn't answer at first, still in shock. Her mind seemed to be somewhere else, as she continued gazing down.

"Mikasa!", Sasha cried, worried not, as she gently shook her friend's shoulder. Mikasa blinked, slightly snapping out of it as she looked at Sasha.

"Sweetie, what is it?", Sasha pressed, anxiously. Mikasa swallowed hard, her breathing a bit labored.

"I'm late..." she whispered, squeezing Sasha's hand a bit tightly. Sasha's eyes widened, as her heart sunk. "A-Are you sure...?", she asked fearfully.

"My period's..never been late before. Not even during all this...", Mikasa explained, shaking her head. Sasha went pale, as she collected her thoughts.

She gently squeezed Mikasa's hand and took a deep breath.

"Mikasa...did...did he...pull out?", she asked, lowering her voice. Mikasa closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"No...", she uttered, barely a whisper, as her voice cracked. "Girls, come on! Levi's ready to go!", they heard Armin's voice then outside the tent.

Sasha looked at Mikasa, who was still pale. "We'll figure this out sweetie, okay? C'mon..", the redhead helped Mikasa up, as they exited the tent.

 _May 3rd_

 _10:04 AM_

 _Forest Outside of Koga, Japan_

Deep in a large forest, right near a gentle running creek, was a medium sized cottage. It was hidden deep within the forest, and it was a good 8 miles from any city or civilization. It was even further from cities than the original camp was back in Fukuoka.

The weather was warming up, and inside the cottage were Levi's group. The cottage had three bedrooms. Levi and Hanji shared a room, Mikasa and Sasha shared one, and Connie and Armin shared another with Sebastian.

Because they were so deep in the woods, they mostly hunted and fished for food.

Levi and Hanji were sitting in the kitchen at the wooden table, while Connie, Armin, Sebastian and Sasha went out to find more food.

"How much longer will they be gone?", asked Levi. "Depends...it can't be helped Levi. Mikasa's eating for two now...", Hanji answered him swiftly.

"Why the hell would she want to keep this kid...", Levi growled. Hanji frowned. "Its not like she can just walk into an abortion clinic...she's wanted, like the rest of us by ZCP...besides...", Hanji took a few steps, and glanced down the hallway.

Mikasa was resting in the window seat. She had a long white nightgown on along with a soft pink jacket over her shoulders.

Her belly was swollen, and quite obvious already. She was about 5 months pregnant now, and it showed. She didn't get huge, it was obvious it was just one baby, but it was still noticeable unless she wore a heavy sweater.

She was resting her hands over her swollen belly, gazing out the window. Her red scarf was in a drawer in her and Sasha's bedroom.

Hanji's eyes softened, worried. "Levi, she lost her parents...and Eren in a sense. It makes perfect sense why she wants to have this baby...", she pointed out.

Levi remained silent, not saying anything. Hanji sighed, she walked down the hall and approached Mikasa.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?", she asked in a soft voice. Mikasa looked at her. "I'm okay Hanji...is my brother and the rest back yet?", asked Mikasa.

"Not yet, but don't worry. They'll be back soon", Hanji assured her. Mikasa gave a tired nod. Her pregnancy hasn't been the smoothest, given the circumstances.

But luckily she hasn't had too many complications. Mostly just the baby rejecting certain foods since they were limited on what they could find in the forest, though there was a bigger concern for Mikasa's blood sugar.

Without much fruit to find in the forest, it was becoming a possibility they'd have to somehow sneak into the city of Koga, and get proper food for Mikasa. A risk Levi was against making, but one Sebastian and Sasha both agreed on doing if it came to that.

Armin also volunteered for this possible mission and Hanji wasn't against it.

"Mikasa...you really want to have this baby...?", Hanji asked her softly. Mikasa looked at her. Her hands didn't leave her belly, in a protective manner.

"I already know how hard it's going to be...but..I want to have this baby..I already love him or her...I lost..so much already. Sebastian, Sasha and this baby is all I have left...", Mikasa replied, a bit shakily.

"I know..but Mikasa, we don't know the first thing on how Zetsumetsu works in pregnant women...", Hanji pointed out carefully.

"I've been injected with Anti XX, and its gone to my baby..if something was wrong, I would have miscarried by now", Mikasa pointed out.

"I know sweetie...I just want you to be prepared for the worst...", Hanji explained. She knew this was unknown territory...if the baby needed to be injected against once it was born, or if Anti XX would even continue to last.

Before Mikasa could answer, Levi stood up in the kitchen. "Someone's outside...", he growled, grabbing his pistol.

"Mikasa, stay here", Hanji insisted, as she hurried over to the door with Levi. Mikasa swallowed hard, she stood up but stayed in the hall.

She could see the door from where she was though. Levi opened the door, gun in hand, and he froze, seeing a woman.

She had dark brown hair, and some ripped clothes on and looked a bit older than them. She staggered, having come from across the creek, and collapsed onto her knees in front of their porch, panting weakly.

There was a small blood trail behind her, indicating she was injured. Levi lowered his gun, as Hanji hurried down the steps to the woman's side.

"Help me...please..", the woman pleaded, shaking badly, as Hanji checked her wounds. "She's got a deep gash in her shoulder, and I think her ankle's sprained", she confirmed.

"Bring her inside", Levi answered simply, seeing the woman was harmless. Mikasa heard him say this and she approached the door, looking herself.

Mikasa stepped out onto the porch, and she saw the woman's face. The woman looked up at Mikasa as Hanji helped her to her feet, and the two made eye contact.

Mikasa paled, her heart dropped, as she even lifted a hand to her swollen belly. This woman's face...it had a striking resemblance to Eren's.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of you...what's your name?", asked Hanji. The woman looked down weakly.

"My name is Carla...Carla Jaeger" she replied in a weak voice. Mikasa gasped softly, as her eyes widened.

Hanji also looked shocked, as she glanced up at Levi, who had stopped dead in his tracks back to the table.

Carla studied their shocked expressions, and her eyes softened. "I'm guessing..you've all met my son" she said.

Hanji frowned. "Is it all right if we ask you some questions?", she asked. Carla nodded, rather willing.

After Hanji patched Carla up and managed to give her medicine, they helped her into bed. Carla was sitting up in the bed, her back propped by pillows and her shoulder bandaged as Hanji sat at her bedside.

Levi stood, leaning against the wall near the door. Outside the room, Mikasa had just got done telling Armin, Sasha and Sebastian, who had all just come back.

"But..he told us his mother died in the bombing!", Armin said, in shock. "He told us a lot of bullshit", Sebastian muttered bitterly.

"Are you sure she isn't lying or something?", asked Sasha. Mikasa shook her hand, both her hands cupping her belly.

"Not a chance Sasha...she looks just like him..", she replied quietly.

"Why would he lie about his mom? I get why he'd lie about his dad, considering his dad is basically the War Lord of all of this..but his mom..?", Armin wondered.

"She seems harmless..she's even injured...", Sasha pointed out. Mikasa remained quiet, her thoughts racing.

Sasha looked worried, as she gently took Mikasa's hand. Mikasa looked at her. "Mikasa...you need to tell her", Sasha said then.

Mikasa starred at Sasha, and she swallowed hard. "Tell her what?", asked Sebastian. "That she's going to be a grandmother...Carla doesn't even know the baby is Eren's", Sasha replied.

"What?! No! We don't know how much we can trust this woman!", Sebastian protested, more protective of his sister than ever.

"She came here begging for help! I think she's been just as betrayed as we were!", Sasha pointed out. "It could be a trap, or some trick!", Sebastian barked back.

Mikasa closed her eyes, and she placed a hand to her forehead, looking pale then. She even leaned weakly against the wall.

"Guys, enough", Armin spoke softly, as he approached Mikasa, placing a hand to her shoulder.

Sasha and Sebastian fell silent, seeing. "Sis...?", asked Sebastian worriedly. "I'm...I'm sorry...I just...don't feel too good", Mikasa confessed, her voice coming out weak.

"Do you feel dizzy sweetie..?", asked Sasha worriedly. Mikasa gave a soft nod, plus her head was killing her.

Armin looked at Sasha and Sebastian, and they nodded. "Alright, enough is enough. Mikasa, we're going into Koga to get you some proper food and vitamins", he decided.

"What..? No...its too dangerous..", Mikasa started. "Mikasa, we have no choice, you're getting weaker every day...you could lose your baby if this keeps up..", Sasha pressed anxiously.

Mikasa bit her lip, as she looked down, her hands on her belly. "We'll be careful sis...you're really sick, we can tell", Sebastian added.

"Sebastian...its too dangerous..", Mikasa began, not wanting her little brother to go. "Sis, I'll be okay, Levi's been teaching me how to use a gun even better", Sebastian assured her.

Mikasa's eyes softened, she nodded, too ill to keep protesting. Sasha and Armin helped her sit down on the couch in the living room, and left water with her, before heading out.

Inside the bedroom, Hanji had started questioning Carla.

"When I married Grisha...I thought...I thought he was a good man. We were happy...we had Eren...but...when Eren turned 10 years old...", Carla swallowed hard as Levi and Hanji listened.

"There was a shed behind our home...Grisha told me he worked in there on carving wood...I trusted him so I never gave it much thought..but one day Eren went inside it..and found...a shed full of bombs, material to design bombs, and blue prints and...maps of Tokyo...", Carla revealed.

"When I questioned him about this, confronted him...I threatened to call the cops when he refused to give me a good reason for having such...weapons in his shed...he hit me...", she went on.

"He beat me until I was unconscious...I think...he tried to kill me. When I woke he told me if I breathed a word of this to anyone, he'd kill Eren...I had to keep quiet...Eren's...my only child...", she continued, shakily.

Hanji's eyes lowered. "And then what happened, Carla?", she asked softly. "We kept quiet for a long time...and when Eren entered high school, Grisha started teaching him to build bombs. Eren didn't want to...he had seen what Grisha had done to me...but once again...", Carla swallowed hard.

"Grisha made good on his threats...he took a knife to my throat, and broke my right arm to force Eren to start learning about bombs...", she said.

"Eren didn't want to see me get hurt so he did as his father told him and soon became an expert on designing bombs...and then we suddenly moved to Japan", she went on.

"That's when Grisha told us...he wanted to blow up Tokyo...cause a terrorist attack...he never gave us a reason. When Eren refused to help him with this plan...Grisha kidnapped me. He had a whole group with him, and they held me hostage...", she bit her lip.

"Eren had no choice but to deliver the bombs...he was promised they'd let me go...but...they didn't let me go until just three months ago...", Carla finished.

"You've been on your own for three months?", asked Levi. Carla nodded shakily. "Please...I know what my son did was wrong...but don't view him as a monster. His hands were tied...and he only did it to save me...its his father who you should blame..", she explained, tearfully.

Hanji and Levi exchanged glances. "It sounds like you've been through some horrible things Carla..you can stay here with us, rest, and you'll be safe", Hanji assured her.

Carla nodded, tears in her eyes. "So...the last you saw of my son...was back in winter?", she asked, Levi and Hanji having told her what happened.

"Yeah...though there is someone else here you should meet", Levi replied. He opened the door and exited. Carla blinked, not understanding but waited patiently.

"I'll bring you in some food soon", Hanji assured her, as she got up and left.

In the living room, Levi explained everything to Mikasa in great detail. Mikasa was quiet, looking down.

"No matter if this changes your feelings about Eren or not, his mom is innocent...she has a right to know about this baby", Levi told her simply.

Mikasa's eyes softened. "That...psycho...Grisha...he...he actually did all that...to both her and Eren?", asked Mikasa, looking up at him.

"I'm afraid so", Levi replied. Mikasa clenched her fists, trembling. She then got up, leaning onto the sofa arm for support. Levi helped her, as Mikasa approached the bedroom door.

She opened the door slowly, and stepped in. Carla looked up, her soft eyes expressed concern, seeing how young Mikasa was...too young to be pregnant already. Mikasa had equal concern in her eyes for everything Carla's been through, as the two women made eye contact.


End file.
